Lost Dog Road
by the-boys-n-me
Summary: AU/AU - Jack and Ennis are working hard to get by in a small Iowa town. Ennis was born and raised there, and Jack is from Memphis, TN. A special gift leads to their meeting in this modern day love story.
1. Chapter 1

This story is an AU/AU.

Summary: Jack and Ennis are working hard to get by in a small Iowa town. Ennis was born and raised there, and Jack is from Memphis, TN. A special gift leads to their meeting in this modern day love story.

I'll update this story at the same frequency as my last. No certain days, so check back often. Thanks for reading. Comments are appreciated.

Chapter 1

Just before five a.m., Jack Twist waited impatiently for the coffee maker to finish brewing, because the barn was where he wanted to be. What a night he'd had, but he felt exhilarated despite having slept for only about three hours. As he stepped out the back door and was greeted by the sunrise, he breathed fresh spring air into his lungs. The birds were awake and filled the early morning with their song. Another beautiful day.

The backyard was more or less made up of trees and plants that required little care. Hollyhocks lined one side of the small grass area, with raspberry bushes along the opposite side. Cherry and Apple trees grew here and there out beyond the barn, planted haphazardly, or maybe some had died over the years, Jack didn't really know. He didn't have much time for worrying about the yard and pretty much let it take care of itself. The old farm wasn't a lot, but it was peaceful and safe, and his. Yeah, his little patch of land in this rural Iowa town seventy five miles south east of Des Moines had been just what he needed.

Jack looked down at the black Lab that stood at his side. "Ready, proud papa? Shall we go visit your family?" As they walked the hundred feet to the barn, Jack called out a greeting to his female chocolate Lab, Maya, and one to the yellow male Lab, Duke, who were looking expectantly at being let out of the dog run, but it was still early so they would have to wait a little bit longer.

...

The barn door creaked as it slowly opened and Lureen looked up and smiled. "Morning, I hope you got some sleep."

"How are they?" Jack asked as he quietly moved to where Lureen sat, handing her one of the coffee cups as he balanced his own and crouched down by her side. "Sit still, boy," he said, and Jingles sat obediently by his side.

"Doing just fine," she said in a whispered voice. "This hits the spot," she said as she took her first sip.

"Lureen, I don't know what I'd have done without you. I can't thank you enough for droppin' everything ta help out."

"It was nothing, I was glad to do it."

"You went above and beyond the call of duty. You been here since what, midnight? You must be exhausted."

"We're just lucky Abby decided to go into labor on a Friday so neither of us had to work today," she smiled.

"That's a fact. I still feel bad for leavin' you out here while I went in ta bed."

"It was only for a few hours. You should have stayed in bed longer, you look tired," Lureen said as she squeezed Jack's arm. "Can always tell when you're tired, your southern drawl gets more pronounced."

Jack laughed, "I'm okay. You're the one who needs sleep now."

Lureen laughed and said, "After this coffee I doubt I'll be able to fall asleep too soon."

"That strong, huh?"

"Yeah, a little on the strong side."

Jack moved to stroke the yellow Lab's head as she poked her nose on each of her eleven nursing puppies. "You did a great job, girl," he murmured to her. "Uncle Harold would have been proud," he said half to himself.

"You miss him, don't you?" Lureen asked as she rubbed her hand up and down Jack's back.

Jack ran his hand across his face and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah," he said sadly.

"Well, I'll bet he's looking down and smiling, and I know he's proud of you," Lureen said.

"You always know how ta make me feel better." Jack's attempt at a smile wasn't too successful.

After a few moments of silence Lureen said, "You need to go out more, meet someone...someone special."

Jack snorted out a laugh, "Says who?"

"Says me," she said sternly. "And I know what I'm talking about."

Jack shook his head, "There's not much chance of me findin' anyone around here."

"You need to branch out, go to the city more, make an effort."

"I'm doin' okay. Shit, I'm so busy I hardly have time ta think, let alone have any kind of relationship." Jack sighed and after a few moments said in a quiet voice, "I don't know if I'll ever be able ta have a serious relationship, not after Pat."

"Well, that's a step in the right direction," Lureen said.

Jack stared at her wondering what she meant.

Lureen smiled and said, "You can at least get the name out now. That's a huge improvement."

Jack's smile reached his eyes and he said, "I hope so."

Lureen stood up and brushed straw off her jeans and handed Jack her empty coffee cup. She stepped over to give the litter one last look. "They really are beautiful, and all spoken for, right?"

"That's right, and more on a waitin' list."

"They're popular dogs. Okay, better get going. You'll be all right?"

"Yeah, fine. I can handle it now. Looks like everything's under control."

Lureen stretched up and gave Jack a kiss on his cheek, then headed for the barn door calling over her shoulder, "See you at work Monday, call me if you need anything."

...

Monday morning after he'd been to the barn to check on the puppies, Jack quickly loaded the dishwasher, and then picked up the phone to make a quick call. After a couple of rings, he heard a woman's soft spoken voice at the other end say, "Good morning."

"Good morning, ma'am, this is Jack Twist. Is this Mrs. Del Mar?"

"Yes it is. What can I do for you...Oh, Mr. Twist, the dog man, uh, the dog breeder."

"Yeah, I was just callin' ta let you know that the litter was born over the weekend. Eleven real pretty pups, a black, and a yellow male you can choose from, so in a few weeks you and your husband can come on out and stake your claim."

"That's great, Mr. Twist. Real good news. I haven't told my husband anything about this yet. Was waiting to make sure everything went all right with the birthing and all. Yeah, this is real exciting news. I'll spring the surprise on him and also let him know about what we discussed in the way of payment. That still gonna be all right?"

"Yeah, sure. Got plenty of work needs doin' out here."

"Well, I'll tell my husband, and you can expect a call from him sometime this week to set up a meeting so he can see what you need done up there."

"That sounds good. Well, ma'am, I won't keep you. I'm on my way out the door anyway, so I'd better be goin'."

Jack didn't waste any time getting into his black Tahoe for the twenty minute drive to work.

Later that day Jack had worked up a sweat cleaning out the dog pens at ABC Animal Clinic and Boarding. After that, he played with, fed, and watered the dogs that were being boarded. By then it was lunch time and he and Lureen had planned to eat together at the McDonald's across the street.

"Monday's are always so busy. The phone rang off the hook all morning long, I swear," Lureen said as she took a bite of her grilled chicken salad.

Jack didn't answer, just concentrated on eating his Big Mac and fries.

"You're sure quiet today. Everything all right? The puppies doing okay?"

"Oh yeah, they're great, everything's fine. Just wore myself out this mornin', and this afternoon I've got ta tackle cleanin' the equipment in the OR."

"You're alone too much, Jack," Lureen said as she stared into his eyes.

"What are you talkin' about...are we on that kick again?"

"I'm just worried about you is all. Ever since your uncle died, you're like a hermit."

"I see plenty of people at work."

"But that's work, what about pleasure? You're thirty years old, time's ticking away."

Jack laughed between French Fries. "I could say the same for you. I don't see you settlin' down with a special someone either."

"But I at least date. Besides, I'm well under thirty. I've got lots of time."

"Well under?" Jack smiled.

"Get that silly grin off your face. We're talking about you, not me."

"It's a lot easier for you than me, you know that."

Lureen was quiet for a moment, then said, "You went through hell that last month your Uncle Harold was alive. I admire you for it too, taking care of him the way you did. I'm just saying that now's your time. You paid your dues, now get out there and do the things you like."

The conversation was getting Jack down so he said, "How bought we change the subject? I'm fine. I'm happy with what I have."

He was relieved when Lureen dropped it and said, "Okay, whatever you say." They finished their food and hurried back to finish out their work day.

...

Ennis Del Mar backed his white Dodge pickup into his drive-way at seven p.m. He was worn out, dirty, and hungry, but still less than enthused about being home. As he opened the door to the modest two bedroom home he shared with his wife, the smell of food was more than welcome. He was late for dinner and hoped the meal wouldn't be ruined. Even under the best of circumstances, Alma's cooking left a lot to be desired. He'd like time for a beer and shower before he sat down to eat.

"Ennis, you're so late tonight. Hard day?" Alma asked as she met him in the living room and took his lunch pail and jacket.

"It wasn't easy, that's for sure, but I'll live. That last job is what did me in. Took forever to get Mrs. Cutter's sink unplugged. Shit."

"Well, I have some news. I think you'll be excited. I've been keeping it to myself for awhile, just bursting to tell you, but wanted to wait awhile till I was sure." Alma was clasping her hands together and nearly coming off the floor with excitement, a big smile on her face.

Ennis stopped short and stared down at her, the color starting to drain from his face anticipating what she was about to say. Alma was on the pill and they'd barely slept together for the past six months anyway...He gruffly said, "I hope to hell this isn't something I need to be sitting down to hear."

"No, no, don't be silly, it's nothing bad. Just a little surprise I've been working on for your special birthday coming up, that's all."

"My birthday's not for a couple months and there's nothing so special about it," Ennis said, still feeling skeptical.

"Yes, there is, you don't turn thirty everyday. It's a milestone and I've got a great present for you. I know you'll love it." Alma was still smiling ear to ear.

"If my birthday's not for two months, why are you telling me about this present now, and why do I get the feeling it's partly for you?"

Alma laughed, "No, it's strictly for you. It's just that I'm so excited. I had the best idea, and I'm telling you now so you can get prepared, you know, look forward to it."

"You've really lost me," Ennis said as he rubbed his face and eyes. "What I really need right now is to sit down with a beer, and then get a shower."

Alma looked disappointed. The smile left her face, and Ennis felt bad so he tried to muster up some interest in what she had to say. "Okay, Alma, go ahead and say whatever it is. I'm listening."

Her smile returned and she said, "All right...the present for your birthday is a puppy!"

Ennis stood silent, pretty much speechless.

"Aren't you gonna say something?" Alma asked.

"What the hell do we need with a puppy? We can hardly put food in our own mouths as it is."

The annoyance Ennis felt came through in his tone loud and clear. All he wanted and needed was to relax a bit after working since sun up, and here was Alma going on about a puppy.

She wasn't deterred though, and kept at him, although in a softer, more serious voice. "It's not just any pup, Ennis. It's a Lab...you know, a hunting dog."

"A Lab? What are you talking about?"

"You know, to take duck hunting with you." Alma looked as though she was going to tear up, but continued. "I just thought that when you and K.E. go on your hunting trips, a good Lab would be a big help."

"Jesus, do you know how much a Lab would cost? Have you lost your mind?"

"I thought of that and have it all worked out."

"There's no way we can pay hundreds of dollars for a Lab. I'm breaking my back working six, sometimes seven days a week, and you're on your feet full time at the Wal-Mart. We don't have the money to throw around that way! I shouldn't have to tell you that." Ennis shook his head and closed his eyes. "Look, it was nice of you to think of this, it's the thought that counts, but we don't need a dog, Lab or otherwise. Call whoever and get out of it."

"Ennis, it's already all set. I don't want to call it off. And you didn't let me finish. It's not going to cost us anything for the pup. I mean, not actual money," Alma said, casting her eyes down to the floor.

"You've lost me, and I don't think it's just because I'm dead on my feet and have to get up and do it all again tomorrow. You're not making any sense."

"All right, let me explain. I was able to get Mr. Twist to agree to having you do some chores around his place in payment for the pup."

"Jesus Christ, Alma! You let on to a stranger about our personal business?"

"Personal business?" Alma asked in a timid voice.

"Telling people we don't have money to buy what we want! Bartering? I can't believe you'd do that...Fuck, I'm having a beer now and taking a shower. And then I'm eating dinner and going to bed. You tell whoever you need to that the deal's off!" Ennis stormed into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator. He took a couple of long swigs and then noticed that Alma had followed him. "What is it now?" he shouted.

"Can we please just sleep on this and see how you feel about it tomorrow? Mr. Twist seemed just fine with having you do some jobs for him in payment for the pup. I didn't have to ask him twice. He could have said no, but he didn't." Alma had tears in her eyes and said, "I'm trying, Ennis. I'm trying so hard to make you happy."

Ennis was so tired he didn't want to fight anymore, so he reluctantly agreed to sleep on it and drop it for the night. His last thought about it was that Alma had some nerve to arrange it so he'd be paying for his own birthday gift.

...

Mid week, Jack had just been to the barn to feed the dogs, then had set dinner down for Jingles in the kitchen when his phone rang. He grabbed a towel to wipe his hands and reached for it.

"Jack Twist, how can I help you?"

Jack heard someone clear their throat and waited for them to speak. After what seemed like a longer than normal pause, he was about to say something when a deep male voice said, "Yeah, this is Ennis Del Mar calling about some work my wife arranged for me to do at your place." There was another pause as Jack tried to figure out who this was, and before it fully dawned on him, Ennis went on, "Uh, I understand that you have some work that needs done, and a pup set aside for me."

"Oh, yeah, right, of course, Mr. Del Mar. Sorry, it took me a minute ta focus. Sure, I spoke ta Mrs. Del Mar a couple times and yeah, she said you'd be callin'."

"Well, I was wondering if….say….Friday would be a good day for me to stop by and look at what you got? Make plans when I can fit you in?"

"Friday'd be all right as long as it's before eight-thirty or after five-thirty. Or I could come back during lunch if that would work better for you. It's not a bad idea for me ta come home mid day ta check on the pups anyway."

"Before eight-thirty is best for me. How about between seven-thirty and eight?"

"That works. Mrs. Del Mar has the address, I think. Do you need directions? It's kinda off the beaten path."

Jack proceeded to give Ennis directions and they hung up with the agreement to meet on Friday. As Jack placed the phone in its cradle, he tried to conjure up a mental image of this Mr. Del Mar from his voice. He couldn't tell how old he might be, but what did that matter anyway, just a client coming over about a pup. He would be working there though, and he didn't know anything about the Del Mar's. Mrs. Del Mar seemed real nice, and the voice he'd just heard sure was easy on the ears. _Lureen must be right, I'm alone too much if I'm givin' this much thought to a workman comin' over. Shit._

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ennis turned his old pickup onto the narrow dirt road and as the drive became rougher he became painfully aware that his shocks were in worse shape than he'd realized. Further on, the gears groaned as he made the steep climb up the bumpy road. Ever since talking to Jack Twist on the phone, Ennis had been wondering about him and was growing more curious after seeing the area in which he lived.

_Looks like the back of beyond. He said it was off the beaten path and he wasn't kidding. Must be a bitch in the winter. Has to be the right way. He said to turn on Lost Dog Road and that's what the sign said._

Ennis took a drink of coffee, glad for the lid or it would be spilling out from the rough road. _Must be kinda old fashioned to accept payment in work rather than cash, or else his place is in sorry need of repair. Hard to tell his age. His accent was kinda strange, not from around here, I'd guess._

Ennis thought about the pups and wondered if he'd be able to see them or if they were still too young to let strangers have a look. _Wonder if he has a family or lives alone. Can't see many women wanting to live way up here. Alma would never go for this, that's for sure. Guess it's a good place for raising dogs though._

The old Dodge reached a ridge and a large piece of cleared land came into view. There was a house, barn, and what looked like large dog runs. _Well, this isn't bad after all. The road into the place kinda gave the wrong impression. Seems like a nice place to live if you can get past the drive to get here._

Ennis could see two Labs in the dog run kicking up dust and barking. He came to a stop on the gravel near the front of the house, killed the engine and opened his door. He saw a dark haired man who looked to be about his age come out of the house followed by a black Lab. He assumed this must be Jack Twist.

Jack stepped closer. "Mornin'. Been expectin' you," he said with a smile on his face.

Ennis didn't say anything at first, just sat not attempting to get out, taking in the sight before him. Jack had on a blue t-shirt that brought out the blue of his eyes, not that it took a blue shirt to do that. Ennis had never seen eyes so blue.

Jack said, "I'm assumin' you're Mr. Del Mar."

That jarred Ennis out of his thoughts, and he slid out of the pickup as he noticed Jack looking at the side of his truck.

"Del Mar's Complete Fix-it Service," he read aloud. Jack held out his hand, "Jack Twist, glad ta meet ya."

Ennis shook Jack's hand and nervously mumbled, "Ennis Del Mar."

They stared at each other for a few silent moments. Finally Jack looked down and said, "And this here's Jingles."

Ennis, glad for the distraction, smiled and patted his head, "A nice looking dog."

"Thanks," Jack said. "I kept Maya and Duke in the dog run so they wouldn't overwhelm you. They were out earlier, but I keep 'em penned when I leave for work."

Ennis tried to think of something to say but for some reason he felt even more at a loss for words than usual. After a long pause he said, "You're not from around here, are you?"

"I'm from Tennessee...Memphis. Been here just over a year."

"How'd you end up here?"

"My uncle invited me to come stay with him. I was having some...uh...some problems back home, so I thought it might be a good idea to get a fresh start. You been here long?"

"Born and raised."

"No kiddin'."

"Your uncle lives here too?"

"Well, he did up till he died four months ago."

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, thanks. He's better off now than how he was there at the end anyway. He left me this place, and I been tryin' ta take what he taught me and make a go of it."

"Well, it looks like a nice place."

"Yeah, I like it. Nice and peaceful. Can get a little lonely at times though. It does need some repairs. I don't wanna let it go ta hell, so...Well, guess that's why you're here. I best show you around and we can discuss the money part and get it all settled what you'll be doin'."

"Sure, we best get to it if you've gotta be going soon."

The two of them, with Jingles supervising, looked over the different areas that needed attention. Jack focused on the roof of the house which was the biggest problem spot that required work before winter for sure. After they'd seen it all and had a conversation about the course of action, Jack said, "Before you go, would you like ta see the litter of pups?"

Ennis couldn't keep the smile off his face and said, "I sure would. That is, if I won't be disturbing the mama none."

"Oh, she'll be okay. Just walk slow and keep your voice down." Jack chuckled and said, "I don't think we need ta worry about you upsettin' 'em."

That seemed like a funny thing to say. Ennis pondered it as they walked toward the barn and wondered what made Jack say something like that. Maybe Jack thought he didn't talk much. Well, compared to Jack he didn't. Jack sure talked a blue streak with that smooth sounding southern voice of his.

Ennis walked behind Jack as he led the way to the family inside the barn. "They're a week old, born last Friday," Jack said. "Was up half the night till the last one was born."

"When can they leave the mama?"

"I keep 'em till at least eight weeks old. Know you're anxious ta get yours and all, but it's best ta wait a full eight weeks, or even longer sometimes."

They squatted down and Jack petted Abby and said, "This is Abby. Abby, this is Mr. Del Mar."

Ennis rubbed Abby's ears and said, "You can call me Ennis, girl."

Jack picked up one of the pups and placed it into Ennis' hands. Ennis gingerly took the fragile looking bundle and murmured soft words. After a few moments Abby started to whine so Ennis gave the pup back to Jack and he placed it back with its mother.

"Thanks for letting me see them."

"Sure. The two black ones are males, one's taken, and the other is available along with a yellow male. Mrs. Del Mar said it was a male you'd want."

"Yeah, Mrs. Del Mar seems to have it all planned," Ennis said.

"Well, uh, when they get bigger, you'll be able to tell what you like best I think," Jack said. "Mrs. Del Mar probably wants to help pick him out."

Ennis cleared his throat and said, "Well, guess I should get on my way, let you get on to your job and I got some stops to make."

When they got outside Ennis took a cigarette from his shirt pocket and lit up. "Want one?" he asked, and held the pack out toward Jack.

"Oh, no thanks. I quit when I came here...Uncle Harold, he had lung cancer." Jack paused as if he was trying to gather his words. "Not too long after I came here, and we found out about his cancer, one day I asked him if there was anything I could do for him. He said yeah there was. I asked what that was...he said ta stop smokin', that's what he wanted me to do for him, so that day I did." Jack looked down at the ground and kicked at the dirt.

Ennis took a couple more drags off his cigarette and threw it down and stepped on it. "Okay, best be going. How bout if I come back Sunday and get started?"

"Sunday, you work Sunday's too?"

"I do sometimes. Is that gonna work for you?"

"Sure, that'd be good. I'll be gone all day tomorrow. Be helpin' out at the Humane Society with the rabies clinic, but I'll be here all day Sunday."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Ennis held out his hand and shook Jack's and said, "Real good meeting you, Jack. Thanks for showing me the pups." He couldn't keep from being drawn to Jack's eyes, wondering if maybe it was the thick dark eyebrows that made them look so blue.

"Yeah, good meetin' ya too, Ennis. See ya Sunday." Ennis barely heard what Jack said, and willed himself to get into his truck and get on his way.

As Ennis drove away, he turned on the radio and started humming. He felt good for some reason. The dogs must have put him in a good mood. The pups sure were cute. He'd forgotten to ask Jack about training. They must need to be trained to be good hunting dogs, and he sure didn't know anything about that. He'd have to ask on Sunday. The drive down that narrow road didn't seem as long. _By the time I finish with the work up there, I probably won't even give the road a second thought._

_...  
><em>

Ennis finished his workday late again, which was getting to be the norm. Driving home, he went over in his mind his jobs for the next day. He was grateful for the steady work and glad to be young enough to keep up with it, but he wondered what he and Alma would do in later years when he had to cut back. There'd be no way to keep this pace up the older he got. All of a sudden he felt a wave of sadness. He wasn't sure exactly why. Was it thinking of himself as an old man, or the thought of growing old with Alma? He parked the truck and drug himself to the house, each step feeling like an effort. At least he could tell that supper was on the stove when he opened the front door. He sure was hungry.

"Is that you, Ennis?" Alma called from the kitchen.

Ennis stepped into the kitchen and set his lunch pail and thermos on the counter top. "Guess there's no time for a shower before supper," he said.

"It's ready now, honey. Better not take the time. You weren't working on plumbing today, were you?"

"No, no plumbing today."

Alma started to tell Ennis about her day at Wal-Mart, but his mind drifted to other things as she spoke. He was jarred out of his thoughts when he heard Alma mention K.E., Carla, Heather, and Leanna.

"Wait, what did you say? I didn't quite catch that."

"I was saying….I'm making potato salad for Sunday's picnic with your family."

"Picnic?"

"Ennis, we always get together with your family one weekend a month and this is the Memorial Day weekend, so for May we set it up for this Sunday. You remember, don't you?"

"If I remembered I wouldn't be asking," Ennis snapped.

"Calm down, honey. Okay, it slipped your mind, no problem. Now you know. We're all really looking forward to this. I can't wait to spend some time with our little niece. She's growing like a weed. Carla says she can hardly keep her in clothes as fast as she's growing."

"Yeah, yeah...look, Alma, I forgot about the picnic and I have plans Sunday. I set up an appointment to work on a roof. I can't make it to lunch."

Alma gave Ennis a cold stare. "What do you mean, you can't make it?"

"Just what I said, I won't be there."

"But, Ennis, I've been looking forward to this. We all need to get together. They're our family. Family comes first."

"Jesus, Alma, I want to see them, but like I said, I forgot and now I've got work scheduled!"

"Call and postpone."

"Not gonna do that. It's set and that's that. You can still go to the picnic. Have a good time. I'll get together with my family next month. They'll understand."

"K.E. and Carla might understand, but your sister is going to be so disappointed. She lives all by herself, hardly sees anyone. She looks forward to these family get togethers."

"Trying to make me feel guilty about Leanna isn't going to help. Now drop it, Alma," Ennis said sternly.

"It's a holiday. You should be able to take one day off," Alma said, her voice raised, anger clear on her face.

"I totally forgot anything about a holiday. We have bills to pay, I gotta work. Besides, I'll have you know that the job I'm gonna be on is for Mr. Twist, the dog breeder, and whose fault is that, huh? I gotta get that out of the way so it won't cut into my paying jobs! Shit, Alma, I can't be two places at once. I'm doing the best I can."

Alma lowered her eyes, tears threatening to fall. After a moment she pulled herself together and said, "So you were out to Mr. Twist's place?" Her tone brightened and she went on, "Did you see the puppies?"

Ennis had calmed down some and said, "Yeah, I saw them. They were cute...real fine looking animals." Ennis' lips turned up into a near smile.

They managed to have a peaceful dinner, and Ennis turned in shortly after. Saturday would be another full day. Sunday would be better, just one job to get a good start on, and something about being out at the Twist place felt relaxing. Maybe because it was remote and quiet. Well, quiet when Jack wasn't talking.

...

Jack hoisted a large black Chow onto the exam table as the vet prepared to give another rabies vaccination. He was glad this one didn't need a muzzle. "Good boy," Jack said after the shot was administered, giving the dog a good rub on his back before lifting him down. Lureen escorted the dog out of the room to reunite with its master as another volunteer brought the next dog in. It had been one dog after another for a couple of hours, and Jack was ready for a break, but all of the volunteers hadn't shown up so everyone had to go the extra mile to get the dogs taken care of. When he was able to break for lunch it was a welcome relief. He needed some fresh air so found a bench under some trees to grab a few minutes of quiet while he ate.

Jack bit into the peanut butter sandwich he'd brought, and took a drink from the can of Coke that he'd gotten from the machine inside. A few minutes later Lureen appeared carrying her lunch.

"This seat taken?" she asked. She didn't wait for an answer, just went ahead and sat across from Jack.

"Be my guest," Jack said, teasing her with an indignant tone and look.

"Good answer," she said as she opened her Dannon yogurt and stuck a plastic spoon in.

"I don't know about you, but I'm beat," Jack said.

"You getting enough sleep? Everything okay?" Lureen asked as she looked into Jack's eyes.

Jack looked away. Lureen was the first, and just about the only friend he'd made after making the move to Iowa, and he always felt like she could read his mind. There had been times when he'd wished he hadn't told her so much about himself.

Lureen studied him, and he could almost see the wheels turning in her mind. "I've been lifting dogs all morning, fighting with muzzles, wiping up messes; I'm just tired is all."

"Okay, don't get mad. I've been on my feet all morning too." After eating a few more spoons of yogurt she said, "I guess maybe both of us kind of resent having to use up a Saturday to do more of the same kind of work we've been doing all week. Why they set this up on Memorial Day weekend is beyond me. Didn't expect it to be so busy but seems like everyone and their brother showed up."

"Well, we did volunteer," Jack smiled.

"Yeah, that we did. It's just that after this I've got to go practice with Arrowhead. My mind keeps wandering to what I really wish I could be doing, and what I should be doing. The rodeo is only three weeks away."

Jack didn't answer and wasn't even aware she'd said anything. "Jack, I can tell you're ignoring me. Just who are you thinking about?" she asked, raising her voice and finally getting his attention.

He looked at her but didn't speak. He was glad he hadn't mentioned that Ennis Del Mar had been out to his place the day before and was coming again the next day. If he had, she'd be all over that subject trying to pry information out of him. He could hear the questions now. _Shit, there's nothin ta tell anyway. Sure he was good lookin' with those serious, deep brown eyes and sandy blond hair. Didn't talk much but he sure had my attention when he did. But he's a married man. He's spoken for and no one should mess with a person who's spoken for. Not that he'd even be interested in me anyway. The way his hair curled around his ears, his strong hands, how he smiled that little smile when he had the pup in them...Fuck, I gotta think of something else. Probably have a stupid look on my face._

"Jack, you have a funny look on your face."

Jack ignored that statement and said, "I gotta get back inside. I think my break's over. How bout you, are you comin'?"

"I have a few more minutes. I'll be in soon," she said, and gave him a curious look.

The day finally ended, and Jack left with more than he'd arrived with. He often took dogs home that needed foster homes and one was in need, so he and "Miss Molly," as the staff had been calling her, set out for home.

"Let's get you home and introduced ta the family, and we'll get you a nice bowl of food ta eat, how'd that be?" Jack asked the dog. "I don't know how long you'll be stayin' with me but while you're my guest, I'll make sure and make you comfortable. I hope the others don't look at you funny. Don't think they've ever seen a dog like you before."

Jack took out a piece of Juicy Fruit gum and put it in his mouth. Miss Molly tried to poke her nose into Jack's face. "Don't make me sorry I let ya ride up front now," he warned. As if she understood, she settled down into her seat and the two of them listened to the radio on their drive with Jack's thoughts drifting to the next day when Ennis Del Mar would be out to work on the roof. He decided to make a quick stop at the grocery store to pick up some Coke, beer, and snack food just in case Ennis might want some while he was there. Suddenly he didn't feel as tired. _Must be gettin' my second wind._

_To Be Continued...  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack poured dry cat food onto the cement slab in a corner of the barn that wasn't being used for any other purpose. It was far enough away from Abby and her clan that the cats and dogs could live in harmony. He saw several faces peering out at him, waiting for him to step back. The cats were feral, but over the months had tamed down some, at least when food was being served. Uncle Harold had let the cats stay when they showed up because he'd needed mousers. The problem was, each year there'd be more and more. When Jack arrived, he'd taken it upon himself to get a handle on the cat population and had it under control. As he stepped back far enough to entice the cats out, he watched them eat, and let his thoughts drift.

_Can't believe it's not even seven o'clock and I've fed the dogs, cats, myself, plus showered and shaved. All on a weekend when it's my only day off._

The sound of a vehicle brought Jack out of his thoughts, and he stepped out the barn door and just as he expected, it was Ennis Del Mar. Jack smiled and waved. After the truck parked, Jack took a few steps toward Ennis, watching him straighten his long legs as he got out.

"Mornin," Jack called. Jingles joined Jack waiting to see if this was a friend or not.

"Hey," Ennis said.

_Yeah, a man of few words,_ Jack thought, and tried to control the funny feeling he had in his stomach. _Shit, I need ta have more visitors than just cats and dogs._

Jingles, convinced his master wasn't in any danger, went off on his own for some exercise. "You all ready to tackle the roof?" Jack asked.

"That's why I'm here," Ennis said. Jack had to strain to hear him.

"Sorry ya had to get up and out so early on a Sunday. Guess ya didn't have any plans for the holiday," Jack said, attempting to start a conversation.

Ennis just grunted as he turned to the back of his truck and began removing tools and securing a tool belt around his waist. He reached for a ladder and Jack said, "You need any help today?"

Ennis gave Jack a funny look, "I'm sure you must have plans - something you do on the weekend?"

Jack got vibes that his help wasn't welcome, so he shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and looked down at the ground. As Ennis proceeded to get the ladder off the side of the truck, Jack said, "Okay, then, I'll just get on back ta the dogs." He walked toward the dog run, and Ennis went on with what he was there to do.

Jack let Maya and Duke out, and they joined Jingles as they trotted around the perimeter of the yard barking and enjoying themselves. Jack noticed Ennis stop at the bottom of the ladder, and before making the climb, he took a few steps toward Jack and said in a voice loud enough to be heard, "Say there, I wanted to ask you something."

Jack was all ears as he walked toward Ennis. "Ask away," he said.

"Was wondering about training, you know, for the pup?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, a lot of the people I sell dogs to end up goin' over ta Des Moines for trainin'. Got a real good trainer over there, Mr. Weaver. He trains them there at his place. Got a lake, shootin' range, the whole nine yards. Trouble with doin' that is….ya end up havin' ta leave your dog there for a length of time while he works with it. That, or you end up drivin' back and forth, and not many people got that kinda time."

"Or money, I don't suppose," Ennis said.

Jack noticed the downtrodden look on Ennis' face and assumed he wouldn't be a very good candidate for professional dog training.

"Yeah, well...ya know, my uncle knew a lot about trainin'. Heck, he trained Jingles there," Jack motioned toward the sleek black Lab out by the barn. "And he's one hell of a huntin' dog...Used ta go out with Uncle Harold and Jingles. Course I was never any good at hittin' any ducks, but it was somethin' else seein' Jingles work with Uncle Harold." Jack felt a pang of sadness but went on. "Maya was trained by Mr. Weaver, and Duke, well, I used what Uncle Harold taught me and I trained him myself. Uncle Harold tried ta help but by that time he was usually feelin' pretty peaked so I ended up workin' with Duke pretty much by myself. He turned out pretty good though." Jack smiled ear to ear, "If I do say so myself."

That got a slight smile out of Ennis, and Jack liked seeing him smile which spurred him on to say, "You know...there is another option other than professional training. You could get videos, read books, learn how ta train your own dog." Jack sensed that Ennis wasn't too receptive to that idea so he went on, "Or...I could work with your pup...I mean, if you wanted." Jack looked down at the ground and kicked the dirt, his hands jammed into his pockets. He looked up and went on. "I could brush up on what I learned. I got books on the subject, and I know they have dog trainin' and handlin' seminars from time ta time over in Des Moines. They have trainin' groups that give 'em. I could maybe make one of those. Could learn some from that, enough ta do a pretty good job with your pup I think. Besides that, my litters come from good stock. Jingles is the dad and like I said, he's a fine huntin' dog, and his father and grandfather were from good huntin' stock. Abby too, she's got a good background." Jack was hopeful as he looked at Ennis, wondering if he might have sold him on the idea.

Ennis cleared his throat, and barely above a mumble, asked, "How much would you charge to do that?"

Jack quickly said, "Oh, we'd work somethin' out. Hell, I got enough work around here...you could keep on workin' and pay me that way."

"Well, yeah, that might be the way to go," Ennis said. "I'll give it some thought. What age are they ready to be trained?"

"They start puppy trainin' anywhere from eight ta twelve weeks. You know, the basics: sit, heel, and all that. Next, they learn about water, and after that, how not to be afraid of guns. They learn water fowl scent, decoy retrieving. All that before you ever attempt to actually take 'em huntin'. It's a process. It does take time, but with the mom and dad your pup has, he should do fine." Jack hoped his enthusiasm would rub off on Ennis.

"Well, Jack, it does sound like a solid option. We'll talk more about it later on, huh? Right now I'd best get on up to your roof and get started."

Jack was a little disappointed that Ennis hadn't agreed right there on the spot, but he felt like he was getting to know the man some, and what made him tick. He appeared to be a cautious man, someone who liked to think things over and not jump right in. He watched Ennis walk to the ladder that was propped against the house, and he could have sworn he saw a spring in his step. Jack smiled and felt exhilarated. He liked the feeling. It was like he had a purpose again.

By mid day the sun was high in the sky. Jack was feeling the heat and was sure it felt even hotter on the roof. He'd stolen glances at Ennis all morning from the dog run where he'd been cleaning up. He'd noticed that Ennis had stripped off his shirt around ten a.m. It had been hard for Jack to concentrate after that. He hoped that Ennis had worn sunscreen. Jack had been in partial shade and couldn't imagine working out in direct sun for so many hours. With a job like Ennis had, Jack guessed that was a normal part of his work. He tried not to stare, but he sure liked what he saw.

It wasn't long before he saw Ennis come down the ladder. He headed to his truck wiping his brow and tipped his head back to drain the last of what he had in his thermos.

Jack joined him. "Need somethin' more ta go in that thermos?"

"I'll get some water out of the faucet over there. Thought I'd stop for lunch." Ennis hastily put his shirt back on. "Better go get the water now so I'll have something to wash my sandwich down with."

"I got some sweet tea in a pitcher in the refrigerator. I can get ya a glass," Jack smiled.

"Well, that'd be all right. I don't want to put you out though."

"No problem. Be right back."

Jack glanced at Ennis from the door before he went in and noticed he was looking in his direction. That made Jack smile. Jack hurried to pour two glasses of sweet tea and grab the two bags of snack mix he'd bought. He grabbed a couple of bananas and some jerky. He put it all on a tray except for one bag of snack mix which he carried in his fingers underneath the tray. He carefully pushed open the screen door with his back and gingerly walked out, first giving a short whistle to Miss Molly who got up off her doggie bed and the two of them started across the yard to the truck.

Ennis came running to help. "Jesus, Jack, what all you got there?" He glanced down at Miss Molly and said, "And what the hell is that?"

Jack chuckled and said, "Thought we might eat lunch together. And this here is Miss Molly. She's an Afghan Hound." Jack smiled as Ennis took the bag that had been dangling and tried to help him steady the tray as they made it to the truck's tailgate.

They got all the food situated and hopped up onto the tailgate and prepared to eat. Miss Molly ventured a few feet from the truck. "Here, have a sandwich," Ennis said as he took one out of his ice chest and held it out to Jack.

"I don't want to eat your lunch, Ennis. I got plenty here for myself," Jack said.

"I got more than enough. Take one. It's roast beef. You like roast beef?"

"Sure," Jack said, as he took the offered sandwich.

Ennis took a big drink of the tea, and as he swallowed, he let out a choked cuss word. That startled Jack, and he stared at Ennis wondering what was wrong.

"For God sake, did you dump the whole sugar bowl in here?"

Jack's smile turned into a laugh as he said, "They don't call it sweet tea for nothin'"

That set Ennis to laughing too, and they both carried on that way for a few moments. "Would you rather have Coke, or maybe beer?" Jack asked as his mood changed from happy to subdued.

Ennis looked as if he was considering what to say, and finally said, "No, no, this sweet tea will be fine." He took another drink, smaller than the first, and said, "I'm getting used to it already." After a second he added, "I don't know if I'd ever get used to a dog like that...whatever kinda hound you said."

Jack smiled and said, "I'm just fosterin' her. She'll get a new home soon I hope." They proceeded to eat, and Jack was surprised when Ennis started a conversation.

"I saw some cats over by the barn when I was up working on the roof. They were playing and having a good old time."

"Yeah, the cats. I have seven around here right now. That is till somebody adds ta the population by dumpin' another up this way. There used ta be more, but I found homes for the few that were tame enough, and I got the ones that were left fixed so there wouldn't be anymore litters come along. Had ta get a humane cage ta trap them cause they're feral and all. Took some doin' but it was worth it. Kinda need cats though, ta catch the mice."

"Well, you sure seem to have your hands full with the animals." After Ennis swallowed another bite of sandwich he said, "Uh, what did you mean by fostering the dog?"

"Oh, I sorta baby-sit animals from time to time, mostly dogs. Like if there's no space at the Humane Society then they ask one of the foster families ta take 'em home for a time. Or sometimes I'll get one from the clinic where I work."

"Where do you work?" Ennis asked.

"The ABC Animal Clinic & Boarding."

"You a vet?"

"No, I'm just a helper, an assistant, well, not really even an assistant. I mainly clean the pens and the equipment. I feed and exercise the dogs that are bein' boarded too. Sometimes I help the vet with the bigger dogs, gettin' the stubborn ones into the exam room and stuff like that."

"Well, that sounds like fun, being around animals," Ennis said. "Did you do that kinda work back in Memphis too?"

Jack looked out across the yard at Miss Molly and finally said, "No, I just worked in a convenience store and gas station back home."

"You didn't like it?" Ennis asked.

"Oh, I liked it fine. It paid the rent, but...well...some people weren't too impressed with what I did for a job is all..."

Ennis was quiet, and Jack felt like he expected him to say more but he really didn't feel like getting into it, so he hoped the subject would drop.

"Well, it's a way of making a good, honest living. Nothing to be ashamed of in that," Ennis finally said.

"How'd you learn ta be a handyman?" Jack asked. "Must be nice workin' for yourself."

Ennis chuckled. "Well, there's good and bad about it. It's all right though. I just learned to do all sorts of repair jobs by watching other people do it. Used to work for a guy who taught me a lot. He's retired now. Gave me the idea to start up my own handyman service when he was getting ready to throw in the towel."

By that time they had finished all they wanted to eat, and Ennis said, "Well, guess I'll put in a couple more hours and then I'll probably have to come back at least once more during the week if that's all right."

"Sure, you come on back whenever ya want. I'll probably be workin', but you can come by when you have the time. Kinda like ta have the pups looked in on anyway. Maybe you could do that when you're here...I mean, if it's not too much trouble. I can hide the key ta the barn and show you where it is. Jingles will be in there, but he knows you now, so you won't have any problem gettin' past him. I don't have a cell phone right now, but I can give you the number of the clinic and you could call me if there's anything goin' on around here I should know about." Jack suddenly felt embarrassed and said, "I hope that wouldn't be puttin' ya out none."

Ennis smiled and said, "Course not. I'd be happy to check the pups."

"Before ya go today, we'll give 'em a look see. You'll probably notice they've already grown a little since Friday."

Jack wanted to bring up the subject of training again, ask Ennis if he'd decided yet, but didn't want to seem pushy so kept his mouth shut.

At three o'clock Jack looked out the window and saw that Ennis was at his truck, and it looked like he was putting his tools away. Jack went out and noticed that Ennis was pouring peroxide onto his finger.

"What happened, Ennis?"

"My finger just got where it shouldn't have been. Just a little cut, nothing much."

"Well, come on inside and wash it off with soap and water."

"I can go over to the faucet and get some water I guess," he said as he looked at the blood dripping. "Maybe it's a little deeper than I thought at first."

"Come on in. That should be tended to with some soap. I got some band-aides and stuff in the bathroom."

"All right then, maybe I'd better," Ennis said.

They entered the house and Jack led the way to the bathroom. "Nice place you got here. Looks comfortable," Ennis said.

Jack knew that it wasn't as neat as it could have been, but he didn't spend too much time cleaning when he had so many chores to tend to with the animals. Had he have known that Ennis would be coming in, he'd have made an effort though. With Ennis having a wife, Jack assumed his place was a lot nicer than this old farm house, but he really had no way of knowing that. He didn't even know what part of town Ennis lived in.

Miss Molly got up and followed them to the bathroom, and Jingles was in attendance too. "I guess the crew wants ta see if you'll live or not," Jack smiled.

Jack directed Ennis to the wash basin and turned the water on and handed him the bar of soap. Ennis washed his finger as Jack looked for a bandage and disinfectant.

"I got some Neosporin we can put on it. It gonna stop bleedin'?"

"I think so, once we get the bandage on."

"Here, let me apply some pressure," Jack said, as he gently took Ennis' hand and held a cloth to the injured finger.

The funny feeling Jack had felt in his stomach earlier was back in spades. He tried to look normal and not let on. _God only knows what Ennis would think if he knew everything about me._ It had been a very long time since Jack had felt a man's hand in his, and he missed it something awful. The feel of that big, strong, calloused hand was doing all kinds of things to his body. _Shit, I gotta think of somethin' else. Pretend Ennis is one of the dogs at the clinic. Yeah, right._

Jack snapped back from his thoughts and realized he'd been holding onto Ennis' hand longer than necessary. He didn't dare look into Ennis' eyes. He let go and reached for the Neosporin. "You think it's stopped bleedin' now?"

"Looks like it," Ennis said in a slow, quiet voice.

"You're not gonna faint on me now, are ya?" Jack joked.

"Very funny," Ennis chuckled.

Jack put the small bandage on, making sure to do it right. "How's that feel?"

"Just fine. You should be a vet," Ennis said, and then laughed at the joke he hadn't meant to make and added, "Or a doctor."

Jack looked Ennis in the eye then, just for a second, and had to look away. Those chocolate brown eyes were really getting to him.

After Ennis was patched up, they stopped off in the barn to visit the pups for a short time. It was long enough for Jack to find his courage to ask, "You given anymore thought about me trainin' your pup?"

Ennis gave Jack a thoughtful look, and after a moment said, "I think it would be a good idea. I'd like it if you would. That is, if you've got enough work around here for me to work the cost off."

Jack couldn't keep the smile off his face. "It'll all work out, you'll see."

With Jingles and Miss Molly at his feet, Jack watched Ennis drive off. It had been a good day, a real good day.

...

As Ennis made the drive down the narrow road, he couldn't seem to get Jack out of his mind. He wondered why he wasn't tired after putting in those hours in the hot sun. Besides that, listening to Jack talk near the whole time he wasn't up on that roof. Talking, even just listening to other people talk usually made him feel tired. _Maybe it's the sound of his voice that makes the listening easier._ He wondered if he'd made the right decision agreeing to have Jack train his pup. _That boy could sell ice to an Eskimo. Well, I agreed, it's set, no turning back now. If he needs things fixed around his place, I'm actually trading a favor for a favor. And it's a real nice place out there, away from people, just the dogs, cats...and Jack._ He reached the main road and thought, _the drive seems a lot shorter already._

_To Be Continued...  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. _Think I need a haircut, but haven't had the time._ He began to shave and tried to get into a better mood. He was going out but really didn't feel like it. _Gotta go ta show support for Lureen. Once I get goin' I'll feel better. _He finished getting dressed and stopped in the kitchen to pull the blinds.

"You better go out for one more potty break, girl," he said to Miss Molly. The dog's fingernails clicked across the linoleum as she headed for the door. She maneuvered down the two steps to the grass and began sniffing around. Jack stepped out to supervise. He looked across to the dog runs and thought about Maya. He'd know soon if her breeding took. _Need another litter of puppies on the way. Soon be time for Abby's ta leave the nest._

Abby's pups made him think of Ennis. He hadn't seen him for nearly three weeks. Hadn't talked to him in about two. _Shit, no use thinkin' on Ennis. There's no reason we'd be gettin' together, not till I start trainin' his pup anyway._ The work Ennis had agreed to do in payment for the puppy was finished. He'd been back twice after that Sunday they'd spent together, both times while Jack had been at work. Besides the roof, he'd fixed the fence behind the barn. Jack had a list of other jobs that Ennis could do in payment for the training. He wondered if Ennis would do the jobs during the week while he was away from the house, or if he might come on the weekends. Again, he tried to stop thinking about Ennis. _It would just be torturing myself havin' him here, so it's best he come while I'm at work._

Jack gave a short whistle to Miss Molly and she quickly trotted to the house. Inside, the phone caught Jack's eye. He stared at it a moment and then thought, _if it was important she'd have called back._

Jack thought about that day at the clinic when Lureen had taken the call from Ennis...

"Jack...Jack," Lureen called into the back room, clearly excited about something.

"Yeah?" Jack said, looking up from the dog cage he was putting fresh newspapers in.

"You've got a call. Someone by the name of Dennis...Dennis Delmer, or something like that...It's a man." She'd smiled like the Cheshire cat.

Jack felt like he was blushing and hoped to God he wasn't. He knew he'd already be facing a hundred questions from Lureen because of this phone call. Then he became concerned...he hoped nothing was wrong out at his place.

Jack quickly grabbed the extension phone on the wall near the cages and said, "Ennis, what's up?"

As soon as he'd found out that Ennis wasn't calling to report a problem he relaxed and became aware that Lureen was standing a few feet away eavesdropping. Realizing that he'd been talking louder than he'd intended, he gave her a scowl, lowered his voice, and turned away to try and get some privacy. He was glad when Lureen took the hint and left the room.

It had turned out that the phone had rung while Ennis had been in the barn, and he took the call. "Your mama called. I wasn't sure if it was important or not, but thought I should let you know."

"What did she say?"

"Just that you could call her back when you got in."

"She didn't say what it was about? Did she seem upset?"

"Well, it didn't sound like she was upset, and she didn't say what it was about. I guess I should have just left you a note...not bothered you at work."

"No, no, that's fine, you're not botherin' me. I'm glad ya called...uh, to tell me that...mom doesn't call very often is all. Just wonderin' what it was about."

"Well, you can give her a call back."

"Yeah, sure, Ennis. I'll do that. Thanks again. The dogs all right?"

"Great, doing just great."

They ended the call, and Jack slipped out the back door to visit with the boarded dogs, wanting to avoid Lureen. At their next break, he endured her interrogation and didn't think he had been able to convince her that the man on the phone was just a client. Of course knowing that Jack had let someone use a key and go into the barn helped fuel her imagination.

That had been nearly two weeks ago, and Jack hadn't called his mom back.

...

Jack arrived at the Dodge National Circuit Rodeo parking lot about an hour before start time. He wanted to find Lureen to wish her good luck and make sure she knew he'd made it there to watch. After a quick hello, and a few introductions to some of her fellow barrel racing girlfriends, he bought a beer and a hot dog and walked through the dusty arena to find a place in the stands. Luckily Lureen had been preoccupied so she hadn't made any remarks about "Dennis," as she called the "mystery man," even though Jack had told her several times that the name was "Ennis." Not that it mattered...

Jack's eyes kept focusing on the cowboys he saw attending to various jobs. He was looking forward to the bull riding. He had always enjoyed that, and admired the bravery those men showed by getting up on a mean, one ton bull, basically taking their lives into their own hands.

He scanned the stands, wondering if he'd see anyone he knew from the clinic or the Humane Society. Times like this, sitting in a big crowd, made him feel the loneliest. He thought about his Uncle Harold, how much he had loved a good rodeo. Adding to his mood was the sad sounding country music playing on the loud speaker. _That Alan Jackson sure has a sad sound ta his voice. He's sure good lookin' though, with that curly blond hair of his. Hopefully they'll step it up a notch pretty soon, play somethin' livelier._

At least he knew that Lureen was genuinely happy he'd come. He wished he had asked her out after the rodeo, but surely she had plans with her friends anyway. He'd just plan to head back home right after. He didn't like leaving the dogs by themselves for too long anyway. By the time he watched all the events it would be getting late. _Good thing I have the dogs ta get back to, otherwise, no...I would not be tempted ta go lookin' for a one night stand._

_...  
><em>

Ennis finished his cigarette, dropped it by his feet, and ground it into the dirt harder than was needed. He glanced around for the hundredth time to see if K.E. was anywhere in sight. They were supposed to park near the exit of the lot to meet up, and Ennis had been there going on a half hour. He was just about to call his brother on his cell phone when he caught sight of the familiar silver Dodge pickup driving his way. There were plenty of parking spots near Ennis' truck so K.E had no problem pulling in where Ennis waited.

After sliding out of his truck, K.E. said, "Hi, Ennis. Sorry I'm late," as he slapped his younger brother on the back, then gave him a short hug.

Ennis smiled and said, "Bout time you got here."

"I see Alma decided not to come?"

"After she heard that Carla had to stay home with Heather, she decided to pass. How's that niece of mine doing?"

"Oh, she's okay. It's just a little cold, but we really couldn't take her out, so Carla had to stay with her."

"Well, guess it's just you and me then."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were glad the ladies didn't come," K.E. said, as he gave Ennis a serious look.

"Uh, well, it's just that I haven't seen you for awhile. Kinda nice to be out without Alma sometimes, especially at a rodeo. Sorry about missing the picnic the other week."

"That's okay, but you really need to slow down, take a day off now and then."

"I've got to pay the bills."

"Don't we all, don't we all," K.E. said. "Well, let's not dwell on that now. Let's enjoy ourselves."

The two of them walked toward the arena, stopping off for beer, then showed their tickets and found a place to sit. The bleachers were crowded, so they climbed up about fifteen rows.

"Shit, I can just imagine how my back is going to feel tomorrow after sitting on these hard bleachers," K.E. said.

"It's the fact they have no back rest that gets me...How's the job going?" Ennis asked.

"Guess I'm in the right line of work considering that the roads around here are a mess. There's always plenty to do. Standing around on that asphalt though, sometimes my legs hurt so bad at night I can't sleep."

Ennis grunted and took a long drink of his beer.

"I know you're in about the same boat," K.E. said. "At least Leanna can stay inside and work at a desk and Alma's inside too. I'm glad Carla isn't working right now and can stay home with the baby."

Ennis didn't have anything to add so stayed quiet. K.E. asked, "You okay, Ennis?"

"Sure, why?"

"Oh, I don't know, just got the feeling you wanted to change the subject."

"Just waiting for the rodeo to get going."

It wasn't long before the opening ceremonies, and then the first event began - calf roping. After a few of the events were over, there was an intermission. Music came up on the loud speaker and people began to leave their seats to stretch their legs, visit the porta-potties, and get something to eat and drink.

"Want to go have a smoke?" K.E. asked. "And I'll want to check in with Carla."

"Sure," Ennis said. "You want another beer? I'll get them while you call her."

"You're not calling Alma?" K.E. asked.

Ennis ignored the question and said, "I'll be back with the beers. You want something to eat?"

"Beer is fine," K.E. said.

Ennis hoped that by the time he got back K.E. would have forgotten about Alma, but as they smoked their cigarettes, he started with the questions.

K.E. came right to the point. "Things are no better between you and Alma, are they?"

"How bout we don't talk about anything heavy tonight. We're out to have some fun. Let's not ruin it."

"I don't see how saying what you're feeling is ruining anything...Come on, when Mom and Dad died I promised you I'd take care of you."

Ennis snorted out a laugh. "I was a kid then, I'm a grown man now. Besides, you're not that much older than me."

"Ennis...I really want to help if I can." Ennis looked into K.E.'s brown eyes, so much like his own. Everyone could always tell that they were brothers although K.E.'s hair was much darker than Ennis' and he had a stockier build. Leanna had blonde hair, but Ennis was the only one who'd gotten the curls.

Ennis was reluctant to get into the subject, but maybe he did need someone to talk to. He and K.E. had always been so close, and he'd already confided in him months ago, so he said, "If anything, things are worse."

"Shit, was afraid of that. When you didn't show up at the picnic, that was a red flag."

"Actually, I'd forgotten about that and had set up a job so I couldn't really get out of it."

Ennis could tell that K.E. wasn't buying it, and truth be told, Ennis knew he could have changed his plans, but he just didn't feel like going to a family gathering and trying to pretend everything was fine between he and Alma. He didn't want Leanna to know anything was wrong.

"You and Alma been married, what, two years?"

"Just about."

"Well, my advice to you is, do some soul searching and find out what it is you want...and what it is you need."

Ennis sensed there was some deeper meaning in K.E.'s words the way his eyes bore into him as he said that. He didn't really want to go there though, so he just nodded his head and said, "You're right. Thanks for the advice. Just have a lot to consider. Leanna would be awfully upset if things fell apart with me and Alma."

"Leanna is a lot stronger than you give her credit for. This is about your life, Ennis. You do what's best for you."

The two of them put out their cigarettes and took their beers back to their seats. Shortly after, the next event was announced - bareback bronc riding. As Ennis watched, his eyes drifted around the stands and to the people seated nearby. Many were still finding their seats after intermission. He was shocked when he saw Jack walk by and proceed to sit in the next section near the bottom row of bleachers. Ennis craned his neck to try and see who Jack was with. After watching for a time, he determined that he was alone. It surprised him to see Jack out by himself. A man that good looking being by his lonesome didn't seem normal.

Jack was wearing a fine looking western shirt and a denim vest. _Said he'd lived here over a year, surely he has some friends, or a girlfriend..._For reasons that Ennis didn't understand, it filled him with sadness to see Jack sitting there by himself. He glanced over at K.E. and wondered if his brother would mind if he asked Jack to sit with them. He went back and forth in his mind, _should I, shouldn't I? _In the end he decided to ask.

Ennis cleared his throat and got K.E.'s attention. K.E. looked at Ennis expectantly. When Ennis didn't speak, K.E. said, "Were you going to say something?"

Hesitantly, Ennis said, "Uh, I just happened to notice someone I know, Jack Twist, the guy I'm getting my Lab from. He's sitting over there," Ennis motioned with his head. "He seems to be by himself, so I was wondering...would you mind if I asked him to come sit with us?" Ennis felt his throat pinch up so he drank the last of his beer and looked at K.E. to gage his reaction.

K.E. didn't answer. He seemed to be deep in thought as he looked hard at Ennis. Ennis was becoming quite uncomfortable and started to squirm a bit on the bleachers. Finally in a very low voice K.E. said, "You know Ennis, I don't think you've had a friend...since...well, since that friend of yours, Craig, wasn't it?"

Ennis felt like his face had gone pale. He hadn't heard that name in a very long time. He managed to mumble, "Yeah, Craig."

"What ever happened to him?" K.E. asked.

"He moved away, I guess. Never heard from him again," Ennis answered, trying to sound like it was no big deal.

"What do you mean...He just moved away, never heard from him again? Where'd he move to?"

"Don't rightly know."

"Why don't you know? Why did he move?"

"K.E., why all these questions about Craig all of a sudden? What's he got to do with anything?" Ennis was becoming annoyed.

"Well, it's just that as I recall, you two were close buddies for quite awhile...then I guess about the time you met Alma I didn't see him much anymore."

"I told you, he moved."

"Yeah, that's what you said. Just seems odd he never mentioned where he was going."

"Maybe he did and I forgot," Ennis snapped.

"All right, all right, you don't have to bite my head off." K.E. looked in the direction that Ennis had indicated Jack was sitting, then said, "Yeah, why don't you ask Jack Twist to come on over. You know, I might want to ask him about getting a Lab for myself in the future. Yeah, ask him over here. That's a good idea." He smiled at Ennis and said, "The more the merrier."

Ennis felt his body relax as he stood to walk over to where Jack was sitting. When he was near enough to speak to him, he put his hand on the back of Jack's shoulder and said, "Hey, Jack. I thought that was you I saw sitting over here."

Jack turned around and a smile filled up his face. "Ennis, I didn't know you were coming to the rodeo."

"Yeah, I'm here with my brother. I saw you over here and wondered if you'd want to come sit with us. We're up there," Ennis said as he motioned with his hand. K.E. was watching and gave a wave. Ennis waved back.

"Well...that'd be real nice," Jack said.

Ennis led the way, and the two of them climbed up to where K.E. was waiting. Ennis made introductions and sat down next to K.E. with Jack on his other side.

By this time the barrel racing was about to begin. "I got a friend riding in this event," Jack said.

"That so?" Ennis said.

"A girlfriend?" K.E. asked.

"No, just a friend I work with at the animal clinic, Lureen Newsome."

"Well, we'll root for her, won't we, Ennis?"

"Sure will," Ennis said.

And the three of them made a great cheering section, hollering out encouragement, and clapping and whistling when Lureen finished her run. They cheered for all of the riders but were especially loud and enthusiastic for Lureen. It must have helped because she came in second out of ten riders. She was beaming as she rode out on Arrowhead to accept her applause. The three of them stood and clapped, making sure she noticed them. She smiled and tipped her red cowboy hat.

"She practiced hard," Jack said.

"It shows," Ennis said, and added, "That's a beautiful horse. That white star shape on his nose sure stands out on that shiny black coat."

"His name is Arrowhead. Lureen loves that horse," Jack said.

"A beautiful woman on a beautiful horse. I think red's her color," K.E. said.

There was another intermission and this time they stayed in their seats and K.E. asked Jack questions about Labs, and Jack looked to be in his element as he answered all the questions put to him. When there was a lull in the conversation K.E. started singing to the music on the loud speaker, Garth Brooks' "Friends in Low Places." Other people nearby joined in and pretty soon so did Jack, and then Ennis was shamed into it. By the end they were all laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes.

After intermission, they settled in for the last few events which included the team roping and bull riding. They all watched with interest. Only a couple of the bull riders stayed on the full eight seconds. They even had a couple of female bull riders which impressed K.E. He couldn't stop talking about that since he'd never heard of such a thing.

The last event was Mutton Bustin' where kids under fifty pounds tried to ride a sheep for eight seconds. "Our future rodeo participants," said K.E.

"Can you see Heather ever doing that?" Ennis asked.

"Well, yeah, I can...not so sure if Carla could see it though," K.E. laughed.

When it was all finished, Ennis suggested going to a bar and getting a beer. "Dew Drop Inn is just up the road. How bout we stop in for a beer on the way home?"

K.E. seemed to be considering it but said, "I think I'd best be getting home. I been out late enough when my wife's home with a sick baby. You two go on and have a good time." He turned to Jack and shook his hand and said, "It was good to meet you, Jack. It was a lot of fun." He gave Ennis a hug and said, "Take care, I'll see you soon."

"We'll walk to the parking lot with you," Ennis said. "Where are you parked, Jack?"

The three of them headed out amongst the crowd.

...

The Dew Drop Inn was crowded and noisy as it was only a half mile up the road from the rodeo grounds. Jack and Ennis squeezed through the crowd and made it to the bar and ordered their beers. They grabbed some handfuls of mixed nuts and pretzels and ate those standing up as the bartender got their beer.

Ennis glanced around. All the tables looked full, as well as the bar stools, so he said, "There's that small patio outside. How bout we try it out there?"

"Sounds good," Jack said as he took another handful of pretzels and followed Ennis out the door.

The patio was off to one side of the main door and not many people were using it. Not near as many as were inside anyway. The quiet suited Ennis better, and he hoped this was all right with Jack too. They sat down on some metal lawn chairs.

"Night's nice and clear," Jack said as he looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, it's a nice night. Good weather for the rodeo."

"Your brother's a real nice guy. You two live near each other?"

"I live on Fuller Street, out near the Wal-Mart. Alma works as a checker there. She can walk to work. Saves money in gas for her car. K.E. lives about five blocks north, and we have an older sister who lives in town too."

"You get together with them a lot?"

"Often as we can. K.E. and I like to go hunting as much as possible, but we're both pretty busy, and he's got a baby going on a year old now."

"You and your wife don't have any kids?"

"No, and I don't want any either. We haven't been married that long, not quite two years."

"Two years seems long enough to have a baby," Jack smiled.

Ennis chuckled, "Yeah, guess you're right." After a short silence, Ennis took another drink of his beer and said, "Kids just complicate things and I don't need none of that."

Jack looked at Ennis and it seemed like he was about to say something, but didn't. When Ennis determined that Jack wasn't going to say anything, he spoke again, "You ever been married?"

Jack didn't answer, and Ennis wondered why. Seemed an easy enough question that involved a yes or no answer. Ennis started to feel like he'd gotten too personal, and maybe it was a sensitive subject. He wished he could take the question back but it was hanging out there in the still night air. All he could do was wait for Jack to say something.

After a few moments Jack sat forward on his chair as if he was trying to make sure he wasn't overheard. He looked at Ennis with those blue eyes of his and said, "Actually, Ennis, I'm gay, so no, I never been married."

Ennis didn't know what to say to that. He was at a loss for words. All he could seem to do was stare at Jack.

Jack went on, "I realized I was gay a long time ago...which is good, ya know? So I never got caught up in any situation with a woman...never got in deep enough ta think about settlin' down with one anyway."

Ennis was still trying to think of something to say but all he could focus on were Jack's eyelashes because by now Jack was looking down, kind of dejected like, probably thinking he blew it by revealing such a personal part of himself.

Finally Jack lifted his head and spoke low and slow, "I hope what I told ya isn't gonna make a difference, I mean, with you wantin' ta work out at my place and takin' a pup and all. My bein' gay isn't somethin' I go tellin' all over, but if the subject comes up, like it did with you and me tonight, then I don't hide the fact."

Ennis found his voice and said, "No, of course not. It doesn't make any difference to me at all. I'm sorry if I'm not saying much. You just took me by surprise is all."

Jack smiled, and Ennis saw relief in his eyes as his body noticeably relaxed. Ennis though had a different feeling which wasn't relief. The thought going through his mind was, _Shit, I'm in deep trouble now._

_To Be Continued...  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Monday morning had flown by, and Jack knew he'd been lucky so far that Lureen hadn't had time to corner him. He knew that when she got the chance she'd be badgering him with all sorts of questions. He and several others in the office had congratulated her on the second place win she'd taken home Saturday night. She was all smiles, and Jack could tell she was still flying high. Lunch break was starting, and Lureen had found him in a back office as he was about to have a bite to eat and make some phone calls.

"Jack, what are you doing in here? Aren't you going to come outside and sit with me so we can eat together and talk?"

Jack cleared his throat and tried to sound convincing, "Can't really take the time today. I got phone calls ta make. The obedience trainin' class is startin' up this Thursday. You know, the one I'm helpin' with in the park? I'm supposed ta call the people who signed up and remind them."

Lureen looked at him with a skeptical face, "You sure that has to be done right this minute? Surely you have a few minutes to visit with me while you eat."

"I really need ta get to this," he said, not meeting her eyes.

"I'm getting the feeling you just don't want to tell me about those two handsome fellas you were with at the rodeo. Is that it, Jack?" Lureen asked as she wheeled the stool from the corner of the room closer. "Give me the juicy details," she said pointedly as she sat down.

Jack knew he'd never get away with not telling her, so said, "It was just a guy gonna take one of the pups, and that was his brother he was with. We happened to run into one another so sat together is all."

"End of story? Is that what you expect me to believe?" Lureen asked, with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, that's about it. No more ta tell, so why don't ya let me get ta these phone calls?"

"You're gonna tell me that one of those men was not named Den...ah...Ennis?"

"You're lettin' your imagination run away with you..."

"Oh, am I?...I don't think so..." she smiled. She stared at Jack for a few moments and said, "All right then, if you just have to call this list of people right now, I'll get out of your way. We'll talk more later about this Ennis fella." She stood to leave and made a clicking sound with her tongue, winked, and disappeared out into the hall.

...

The next day went by with no more questions from Lureen which was a relief for Jack. On Wednesday, Jack was off work an hour early because a prospective family was interested in Miss Molly, so he had to take her to the Humane Society to meet them. It was Lureen's short day too, and when she got wind of his plans, she asked if she could go with him.

"You must have other things ta do than ta tag along with me," Jack said, trying to discourage her.

A hurt look came over her face and she said, "How bout if I promise I won't ask anymore questions about your personal life? Can we go back to being friends again if I leave you alone?"

Jack had never seen Lureen look so down in the dumps and felt bad that he'd hurt her feelings. He put his hands on her shoulders and said, "We never stopped bein' friends, sweetheart. Sure, you can come. I gotta go out ta my place and pick her up. It'll be kinda late by the time I get all done, but if ya wanna come, that's okay with me."

Lureen smiled and her mood brightened immediately.

On the drive, Jack breathed a sigh of relief when Lureen kept her promise and didn't bring up any sensitive subjects. They mostly talked about the upcoming doggie obedience classes which would be held on Mondays and Thursdays, with several Saturdays thrown in for good measure. Jack had helped out in several of these training sessions in the past and had enjoyed it; it was a way to make some much needed money.

Everything was going so well...until they reached the top of the ridge and could look down onto Jack's land.

"Seems you've got company," Lureen said.

Jack wasn't sure whether to be happy or full of dread when he saw Ennis' truck parked in front of the house. _Shit, just my luck I'd have Lureen with me today of all days._ He wondered why Ennis was there since he'd already finished the work in payment for the pup. He was glad though, because he'd wanted to talk to him about something and hadn't wanted to call him at home, so hadn't quite figured out how to reach him. _But how the hell can I ask him a question with Lureen here? I'll have ta think of something._

He tried to hide his nervousness as he said, "That truck belongs ta Mr. Del Mar. He's the one gettin' a pup and he's doin' some work for me in payment."

"Oh, I see," Lureen answered.

Jack parked near Ennis' truck and saw him step away from the work shop next to the house. Jack opened his door, smiled, and said, "What brings ya by?"

"I thought I'd stop over and try to get a sample of the paint so I can get the right color to match. I wanted to have it ahead of time so I'm all set when I get ready to start."

By then, Lureen had gotten out of the truck and had come up to stand next to Jack. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" she said impatiently.

"Oh, sure, of course I am." Jack cleared his throat and said, "Ennis Del Mar, meet Lureen Newsome." Lureen stepped forward and extended her hand. As they shook hands, she smiled and said, "You're one of the fellas who was at the rodeo with Jack."

Ennis looked down at the ground and mumbled, "Yes, ma'am."

"Ennis is an unusual name. I don't think I've ever heard it before," Lureen said.

"Well, it's the name my folks came up with," Ennis said in a low voice.

Lureen laughed, "Yeah...I'll bet you get a lot of people calling you Dennis, huh?" Before Ennis could answer she said, "You're gonna take one of the pups?"

Ennis smiled a lopsided smile and said, "Sure am."

"Lureen helped with the birth that night. Don't know what I'd have done without her," Jack said as he put his arm around her.

"I didn't do that much. Most of them were born by the time I got here." She gave Jack a fond look and said, "I think you were just nervous and overly cautious….it being the first litter you attended to alone, and there were so many."

"You're right about that." Jack looked at Ennis and asked, "You been playin' with the pups today?"

Ennis chuckled. "Yeah, I was in the barn when I first got here. They're sure getting lively now."

"They're what, about five weeks old?" Lureen asked.

"Just about," Jack said. He handed Lureen a key. "Listen, sweetheart, how bout you go over and let Miss Molly out of the run and make sure she has a chance to use the bathroom before we go." When she didn't make any moves to leave, Jack said, "Thank-you..."

When she'd walked far enough that Jack knew she couldn't overhear anything, he said, "I'm glad ta see you. Was somethin' I wanted ta ask."

"Oh? What's that?"

"I found out they're havin' a trainin' and handlin' seminar in Des Moines this Saturday. I'm plannin' ta go. Got ta thinkin'...ya might wanna go along. You could probably pick up a lotta useful information."

When nothing was forthcoming from Ennis, Jack went on, "Well, I know it's short notice and ya probably have ta work...I was just thinkin', but if you can't, that's okay too."

Ennis looked deep in thought, like he was wrestling with something in his mind, but finally said, "That might not be a bad idea." After more silence he said, "Yeah, count me in."

Jack couldn't keep the smile from his face. "That's great, it'll be fun...uh, real informative. I figured I'd leave around eight thirty. Can you come out here and we'll go in the Tahoe?"

"Sure, that sounds good. How long is the seminar?"

"It's supposed ta be from ten thirty ta four, including a lunch break. Figure we'd be back by six or a little after."

"That sounds good."

Jack saw Lureen approaching with Miss Molly. "You about ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's get goin'," Jack answered.

"Where are you taking the dog?" Ennis asked.

Jack smiled. "Ta meet her new potential family."

"You don't say."

"Don't look so surprised, Ennis, I told ya she was a good dog that somebody'd want." Jack turned toward Lureen and chuckled. "Ennis thinks the way Miss Molly looks leaves a lot ta be desired."

"Oh, she's a little different, but there's nothing wrong with being different," Lureen said. "It was real nice making your acquaintance, Mr. Del Mar."

"Ennis, call me Ennis. And it was nice meeting you too. I thought you did a real fine job on that horse of yours the other night."

"Why thank-you, Ennis," Lureen beamed.

"Don't give her a bigger swelled head than she already has," Jack teased.

Lureen punched Jack on the arm, and they proceeded to put Miss Molly into the Tahoe and drive away, leaving Ennis to finish what he'd been doing before he was interrupted.

...

As Jack drove, he felt like he was holding his breath waiting for Lureen to start in. He wondered if she'd remember her promise and keep quiet, but after coming face to face with Ennis, he highly doubted it.

It wasn't long before she said, "That Ennis fella was a real nice guy. Good looking too."

"Yeah, seems real nice. If I was a bettin' man, I'd say he'll take the yellow male pup. Seems ta like that one best when I've seen him look at them." Jack hoped he could steer Lureen onto the subject of the puppies so she wouldn't start on other things.

"How can you tell he likes the yellow one?"

"Somethin' about his eyes when he looks at him." Jack felt Lureen's stare, so glanced at her and said, "I'm afraid ta ask what you're thinkin'."

"Just found that an odd thing to say...I mean, about Ennis' eyes."

Jack felt his face get hot. _God, how could I have said something so...so damn obvious?_

"So, Jack, are you going to tell me the whole story about you and Ennis Del Mar?"

"There's nothin' ta tell. He's just a guy wantin' a pup, and he's been doin' some work around the place. There's nothin' more to it."

"I saw how you looked at him, and I noticed him looking at you too."

"Jeez, Lureen, he wasn't lookin' at me, and I hope ta God I wasn't lookin' at him so obvious that you could tell."

"I know you very well. I can tell a lot of things about you. Anyway, what's the problem? Are you interested in him or not?"

"It doesn't matter. He's off limits."

"What do you mean...he's not gay?"

"No, he's not; at least I don't think so. He's married."

"Oh, now I get it. Shoot, I'm sorry, Jack."

"Yeah. So ya see, even if he did have a tendency ta prefer men over women, he's taken, and I don't mess with anyone who's taken."

Jack thought about the times he had been with Ennis. There had been something there in the way Ennis looked and acted around him and in the things he said. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, probably nothing at all, but he went back to the fact that he was a married man...he wasn't free, so nothing was ever going to come from this attraction, crush, or whatever he was feeling toward Ennis. _Shit, it just feels so damn good ta finally be attracted ta someone after that nightmare with Pat._

"Does he know you're gay?"

Jack had been so deep in thought that Lureen's voice startled him. After a moment he said, "Yeah, I told him the night of the rodeo when the subject came up."

"The subject came up?"

"He asked if I'd ever been married."

"Oh, I see. How did he react when you told him?"

"He was fine with it..."

"Go on...you seem to have more to say."

"Not really. I don't know much...I just got the impression that he's not happily married is all."

"Well, there you go!" Lureen said in an excited voice.

"No, no, no, don't go jumpin' ta the wrong conclusions," Jack said, trying to put a lid on the whole conversation.

"What wrong conclusions? If he's not happy in his marriage, who's to say they'll stay together?"

"I have no idea what's gonna happen with his marriage, but whatever it is, I'll have nothin' ta do with it."

Lureen was quiet for a minute, and when she spoke, Jack could tell she had put a lot of thought into it. "Your unfortunate experience with Pat wasn't that other fella's fault, Mark, was it?" She didn't wait for an answer. "What I'm saying is that no one can steal what doesn't want to be taken. If it hadn't have been Mark, it would have been someone else. You and Pat had problems, it wasn't working out. He was looking for someone else, that's why it ended, not because Mark took Pat away."

"But I didn't even know we had problems."

"Are you sure, Jack?"

Jack was quiet. He didn't want to think about this, much less talk about it.

Lureen was sensitive enough not to keep pushing a sore subject, so asked, "Do the Del Mar's have any kids?"

"No."

"They been married long?"

"A couple years."

Lureen seemed to be mulling that over, and by then they had nearly reached the Humane Society. It was time to focus on the task at hand - getting Miss Molly her home.

It went great with the family and Miss Molly. When Jack and Lureen left, they were minus a dog. Jack drove Lureen to the clinic to her car. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before she got out and said, "You call me if you need to talk."

Jack thanked her and went on his way, turning over in his mind parts of what they'd talked about. She was a great friend, supportive, and smart too. Still, he wished his Uncle Harold was still around. _He was a wise man, more a dad ta me than my old man ever was, that's for sure. Could sure use his advice about now._

As Jack drove, he ended up having a conversation with himself.

_Why didn't I mention ta Lureen about goin' ta Des Moines on Saturday?_

_Because ya feel guilty about it, that's why._

_Why should I feel guilty, it's just two friends goin' to a seminar._

_Right, Jack. Maybe friends ta Ennis, but what is it you really want?_

_Damn, this is trouble. The least that's gonna happen is I get what's left of my heart broken. I better brace myself for what's ahead._

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The dogs had been exercised, fed, watered, and were back in their respective areas. Jack had fed the cats, and between it all, he'd gotten himself ready for his day in the city. He had filled two thermoses, one with coffee and one with sweet tea. He nervously paced in the kitchen while waiting for Ennis to arrive. He wondered if Ennis was usually on time, and he didn't have long to think on it, because he heard the sound of a truck and saw the dust that signaled his arrival.

Jack grabbed the thermoses and stepped out to greet Ennis. When Jack saw him, he felt his heartbeat quicken. Ennis looked good. He was dressed up even more than he'd been the night of the rodeo. Jack wondered if the shirt he had on was new. If it wasn't, it was probably one he seldom wore. It was white with small, shiny, tan stripes. His jeans looked brand new too, and his boots looked like they'd been polished. He had his hair combed back different than Jack had ever seen it. He could even detect the faint scent of aftershave as Ennis approached.

Jack's efforts cleaning his Tahoe inside and out the evening before had been worth it. He was the third owner, if he counted his Uncle Harold, and for being nearly five years old, it looked pretty damn good.

"Morning, am I on time?" Ennis asked with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right on time," Jack answered, trying to control the butterflies that were fluttering around in his stomach.

They got into the SUV and began the trip, and Jack quickly discovered that Ennis was fun to be with. He'd liked being with him the few times they'd spent together, but during this one on one time in close proximity, Jack found that he was a great listener and that he was funny. Yeah, what little Ennis said made Jack smile. The only bad part was that Ennis kept his dark glasses on so Jack couldn't see his eyes very well. He still looked mighty good though.

"You wanna pour us somethin' ta drink, friend?"

"Sure, which thermos you want me to pour from?"

"Take your pick. There's sweet tea in one and coffee in the other."

"Uh, how bout we start with the coffee?" Jack noticed Ennis wrinkled up his nose as he said that.

"What, too early in the day for somethin' so sweet?" Jack smiled.

"I hope you don't like your coffee as sweet as you like your tea," Ennis said as he poured, trying to keep it from spilling.

"I wasn't sure how you took your coffee so I just put a little sugar and milk in. Hope it's okay."

Ennis took a sip and said, "Tastes good." He took a bigger sip then passed it to Jack.

They shared the cup until it was gone, then Ennis filled it again and they emptied that one too.

"What ended up happening with that odd looking dog you were hoping to get a home for?" Ennis asked.

"The family fell in love with her and she was adopted," Jack answered.

"No accounting for taste I guess. Can't imagine looking at a dog like that everyday."

Jack laughed. "If it's not too late when we get back, don't forget to go visit with the pups. They'll all be hungry by then."

"I'd like that. I'll help you feed them. They eating solid food now?"

"I give 'em a little, but they're still nursin'. Pretty soon they'll be eatin' nothing but puppy food."

Jack couldn't believe how fast the drive went by with Ennis in the passenger seat. He wouldn't have minded if it had been twice as long. They were both ready to get out and stretch their legs though as soon as Jack found the Embassy Suites hotel and pulled into a space in the parking garage.

Outside the SUV Ennis stretched and popped his back. "You're pretty good at driving in the city, finding your way. You come here often?"

"Not too often. Mostly when I need somethin' I can't get back home." Jack suddenly felt uncomfortable as thoughts of his trips into the city flashed through his mind...the lonely bars...the men without names.

"Living in a small place has its disadvantages that way, but we're not too far away from the city so it works out," Ennis said.

Jack unscrewed the top of the sweet tea thermos and poured a drink. He offered it to Ennis but he declined. Before Jack took a swig he asked, "You need ta stop anyplace before we get out of town? Just say the word, and I'll stop anyplace you want."

Ennis answered, "Now that you mention it, I might like to stop at Dickman Supplies."

Jack swallowed the tea wrong and started a coughing fit. When he wasn't able to stop, Ennis patted him hard on the back. "You okay, bud? Take it easy there."

Jack finally got himself under control and felt like a fool. He tried to regain his composure and asked, "You know the directions to the place?"

"Yeah, I think I can figure it out. Been doing a lot of plumbing projects these days, and I'm always running out of certain parts. Dickman's has a huge stock, way bigger than the plumbing supply back home."

Jack wondered if he was blushing and tried to forge on. "Well, we'll for sure stop in then. No problem."

Jack cleared his throat and placed the thermos back inside the SUV and picked up a clip board and binder. The two of them walked in the direction of the elevator as Jack checked his watch. "Looks like we're here on time."

When they entered the lobby, Jack glanced around for signs. He stepped up to the desk and asked where the dog training and handling seminar was being held. The girl pointed down a hall, smiled and said, "You two gentlemen have a nice day."

Ennis followed Jack into the room which was about half full. They found a place to sit toward the back. Jack handed Ennis the clip board and said, "Thought you might wanna take some notes."

"You think of everything. Thanks."

"Yeah, be prepared is my motto," Jack smiled.

When the seminar broke for lunch, both men had filled their paper with many notes. "You feel like ya learned somethin'?" Jack asked.

"That's an understatement," Ennis grinned. "Never knew there was so much to know about hunting dogs."

"You'll have yourself a real good dog when we get through with him. Dependin' on how often we get together for trainin', he might be ready ta go out this season ta at least ride with you in the boat and learn all the sights and sounds of what goes on. For sure by next season, you'll have a good dog there." Jack liked how Ennis' lips curled up on the sides when they were talking about the pup.

"We best head out for lunch so we're back in time ta hear the rest," Jack said.

"Sounds good."

They ended up in Doozies Bar and Grill located in the hotel and discovered they both liked the same kind of pizza, pepperoni with extra cheese, so ordered one to share, along with two beers.

When they'd finished Ennis asked, "You get enough to eat?"

"Yeah, how bout you?"

"I'm full. Just wondering if you had enough the way you kept reaching for some of the slices on my half of the pizza," Ennis chuckled.

"You're funny, Ennis. Real funny. Ya feel like goin' out and takin' a walk along the riverwalk? Might be nice ta walk some of lunch off before we have to go back."

"Yeah, let's do that. I could use a cigarette too."

As they walked, Ennis said, "I haven't had a day this relaxing in a long, long time."

"Me either," Jack said.

"I bet it would be real nice to stay here. The rooms are probably real comfortable," Ennis said.

If Jack didn't know better, he'd have sworn he saw Ennis blush a little. _Must be the heat of the sun makin' him look a bit warm. Sun sure lightens up his hair, curls blowin' in the breeze. Those sunglasses aren't so bad after all, sexy as hell, in fact. Yeah, I'll bet these rooms here are real nice. Too bad we won't be findin' out firsthand._

Jack tried to clear his mind of such inappropriate thoughts and think about more suitable topics. They walked awhile, just enjoying the day and then retraced their footsteps, arriving back in time for the rest of the seminar.

After stopping at Dickman Supplies, they made a quick trip through a Burger King drive-thru to get Cokes and French fries, then began the trip home. Ennis was pleased to have gotten the parts he wanted. Jack had to stay focused and not think of the name, Dickman's. He couldn't believe the store Ennis needed had a name with dick in it. Ennis didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary, but why would he?

On the drive, the conversation was relaxed and easy until Ennis asked, "How was your mama when you called her back?"

Jack immediately felt tense. He tried not to let it show and said, "Uh, I never did get around ta callin' her back."

Ennis didn't say anything, and Jack could imagine what he was thinking. He felt like he needed to try and explain. "You're probably wonderin' why I didn't call my mom back."

"That's really none of my business." After a few moments of silence Ennis tentatively went on, "Yeah, I do wonder...but you don't have to tell me if you'd rather not."

"My mom doesn't call very often, and I never call there," Jack said quietly.

"If she doesn't call often, weren't you curious about the reason she called this time? What if something's wrong?"

"I figured she'd call back if it was important."

"So, you have a problem with your mama...what about your daddy, is he alive?"

"Oh yeah, he's alive," Jack said in a voice that made it clear that there were issues.

"I guess it goes without saying you and your folks don't get along," Ennis said.

"That's an understatement."

"Sorry, Jack," seemed to be all Ennis could think of to say.

Jack wanted to just let it drop, but felt like talking so asked, "What about your folks, do they live nearby?"

Jack regretted asking when Ennis looked uncomfortable and sad as he said, "My folks died when I was a kid."

"Jesus, Ennis, I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"That's okay. It was a long time ago."

"Still..." After more silence Jack went on, "I guess for someone who's lost their folks, ya probably don't understand why I can't even make the effort ta call my mom back."

"Like I said, it's none of my business...but yeah, it does make me curious."

"Well, friend, it's like this...my old man never wanted me, treated me like shit my whole life, and my mom didn't do nothin' ta stop him, so...I got outta there soon as I could. Left home when I was sixteen. Lived with friends while I finished high school, and then I found what little work I could. The last straw was when my dad found out I was gay. When things got too bad, that's when I came ta Iowa. Uncle Harold...he was my mom's brother, he invited me, so I left Memphis on a Greyhound bus and never looked back."

"So, you were an only child...Seems your mama still wants to at least keep in touch."

"Yeah, I don't know why. She and dad were pretty pissed off when Uncle Harold left everything he had ta me. That didn't score me any points, that's for sure. They didn't even come ta his funeral, not that I cared if they came or not. Shit, it's just a big mess...I'm better off without them."

Jack could feel Ennis' eyes on him. "Don't need ta go feelin' sorry for me. I'm fine. Doin' just fine like I am."

Ennis was being extra quiet. Jack would have given anything to know what he was thinking. "Is there somethin' else you wanna ask me, friend?"

Ennis grunted, and Jack didn't think he was going to say anything, but finally he asked, "You ever had a boyfriend, you know, a guy you were serious about?"

Jack smiled a little. He could tell how hard it was for Ennis to ask something so personal. It made Jack feel good that Ennis felt they were good enough friends for him to ask such a thing.

It was still so hard to talk about, but talking with Ennis seemed to make it easier so Jack said, "Yeah, I had a serious relationship with a man. Least I thought it was serious." Jack tried not to picture Pat and Mark in his mind, but that image was burnt into his memory so deep he didn't think it would ever go away. He went on, "We lived together over a year. I thought everything was good between us. I was happy." Jack ran his hand over his face and tried to keep focused on his driving. "There's no easy way ta say what happened...I got home one day when Pat thought I was supposed ta be at work. I walked in on him and this guy, Mark, in our apartment...in our bed."

"Jesus, Jack."

"Yeah, it was a pretty bad scene ta put it mildly, but it got even worse after Mark ran out."

"What could be worse than that?"

"The things Pat said ta me. Said I was a loser, would never make nothin' of myself, I was no good..." Jack shook his head trying to make the words and images leave his mind.

"It's okay, Jack, don't talk about it anymore. I'm sorry," Ennis said as he reached over and squeezed Jack's shoulder. After some silence he said, "That Pat fella was a fool."

Hearing Ennis say that meant the world to Jack. He was almost embarrassed at how good a small thing like that from Ennis' mouth lifted his spirits. Or maybe it was just that he was past it now...finally. Finally free of Pat and his hateful words. Maybe even free of his dad and his hateful ways. His uncle had saved his life. He was making it on his own and he was gonna do it, whatever it took. He'd had a great day with his friend, Ennis Del Mar, and he wasn't going to let this conversation put a damper on it.

"All that's in the past, Ennis. The future's what's important."

"That's the attitude to have, bud."

They played the radio and discussed music, and the conversation was much lighter on the rest of the drive. By the time they arrived back at Jack's, all they had on their minds was seeing the dogs and getting them tended to.

Maya and Duke were barking up a storm in the dog runs, and Jingles and Abby could be heard from the barn as well. "I think they missed me," Jack smiled.

First, Jack unlocked the runs, then the barn. All four of the adult dogs began trotting around the property getting their evening exercise. "Come on in, we'll see what the pups are up to," Jack said. "I gotta feed them all, and feed the cats."

Ennis and Jack went into the barn and the pups were busy wrestling with one another. Jack had added toys for them to explore and made a bigger area in their enclosure for play. "Let me get their poops and pees cleaned up, and then I'll give 'em some dry kibble. You can see how they do with it," Jack said.

"I can give them fresh water if you want."

"Sure, go ahead and fill their water bowls. If ya wouldn't mind, fill the cat's too?"

"Sure," Ennis said as he took a large bucket outside to the faucet." Ennis freshened up the water bowls in the dog run before he went back into the barn with a full bucket.

They worked to clean up the pup's pen and give them their water and food. Jack added a little water to the dry kibble. "Look at 'em go after it," Jack chuckled as he set the food down.

"They're doing real well," Ennis said, with a smile on his face.

"I gotta feed the cats." Jack went to the other side of the barn and called, "Kitty, Kitty," and poured some dry food. "They'll come out when they feel safe," he said.

"Abby needs ta come back in soon and get her chow. Jingles eats in the house and stays in with me all night. Maya and Duke eat at the runs."

"You're pretty organized with all this, aren't you?" Ennis said. "It seems like there's even more animals here when it's feeding time," Ennis chuckled. "Bet you'll be glad when these little ones start leaving for their new homes, huh?"

"Yeah...but I'll soon have more ta take their place," Jack smiled.

"Oh?"

"Maya's expectin'."

"Well...I guess congratulations are in order. When is she due?"

"I figure on or about August eleventh."

"You know, K.E. seemed real interested in getting a pup. Did you remember to add his name to your waiting list?"

"Yeah, sure...he won't have ta wait, I'll put him at the top of the list," Jack smiled. "He can for sure get one of Maya's pups if he wants."

"That'll be great. Wait till I tell him," Ennis smiled. "He said his father-in-law is going to loan him the money and he'll pay him back a little at a time."

"Sounds like he has a real nice father-in-law," Jack said.

"Yeah, his wife's from a real nice family. Myself, well, Alma's folks are both gone and she doesn't have any sisters or brothers, so I don't have any in-laws."

After watching the pups for a little longer, Ennis said in a tentative voice, "Uh, speaking of Alma, I uh, didn't tell her about my going to Des Moines today. I just sorta let her think I was going to work normal like."

"Oh, yeah?" Jack said.

"Yeah, and I was wondering...is it all right if I change clothes here before I head out? I, uh, brought some work clothes in the truck to wear home."

Ennis seemed a little embarrassed, so Jack said, "No problem, friend. Go on in the house, use the bathroom, get your clothes changed. I understand...What she doesn't know won't hurt her," he laughed.

"Right," Ennis laughed. "Uh, and I don't think I'll mention anything about the puppy training to her. We'll just keep it between you and me."

"Fine by me." Jack went over to unlock the door of the house and called out, "I'll get the big dogs squared away while you're changin'."

By the time Ennis was in his other set of clothes, Jack had filled the dog food bowl in the kitchen, and Jingles was crunching up his food. Jack had a hard time not staring at Ennis as he came out of the bathroom. Ennis looked shy, had his eyes cast down and said, "Well, guess I'll be on my way."

"Yeah...Uh, I could offer ya somethin' ta eat if you're not in a hurry."

"Alma will be expecting me. Better go so she won't have any reason to wonder what I been up to," Ennis said with a smile.

Jack thought he might have seen Ennis blush. He wasn't sure, but whether he did or didn't, he looked so damn good standing there in his kitchen. He wished the day didn't have to end. "You want some sweet tea for the road?" Jack asked with a chuckle.

"I think I'll pass," Ennis smiled and shyly said, "Well, guess I'll see you around. Thanks a lot for a great day."

Ennis walked the few steps to the door and Jack walked out with him. "Thanks, Ennis...for everything," Jack said as he reached his hand out to shake Ennis'.

They shook, keeping in contact for longer than necessary. Their eyes met and time seemed to stand still. After a moment Ennis stepped back and was on his way.

As Jack stood watching the dust kick up as the old pickup disappeared out of sight, he felt the butterflies in his belly again. He slowly walked back inside and found himself in the bathroom where he could smell the faint scent of Ennis' aftershave. The scent embraced him and he felt his dick stir. _Shit, I got it bad._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Independence Day promised to be a warm one with July being the hottest month in the small town where Ennis had lived his life. He had been reflecting on his past and trying to muster up some enthusiasm on this holiday Sunday when he'd get together with his family in the park to cook hot dogs and hamburgers in honor of the date. As he sat on his porch smoking a cigarette, Alma joined him.

"I have the Macaroni Salad and Cherry Pie ready to go," she said as she lit a cigarette of her own.

Ennis didn't have anything to say, so they were quiet for a time until Alma finally said, "After missing the get-together last time, guess you'll have lots to catch up on with your family."

Ennis grunted and said, "K.E. and I saw each other at the rodeo a couple weeks ago."

"Yeah, but you haven't seen your poor sister in ages."

"What do you mean, my poor sister?" Ennis asked, feeling annoyed.

"Just that I feel sorry for her is all. She really needs to see more of you. I try to get over as much as I can, but she misses you."

"Well, I'll spend time with her today. It's her own fault she doesn't find things to do to keep herself active."

"After working all day, she doesn't have a lot of energy."

"Shit, Alma, she acts like she's thirty years older than she is. The doctor has said there's nothing wrong with her."

"You said yourself she never was the same after Harry died. You need to be patient with her."

"He died five years ago."

"Some people take longer to grieve than others. She was awfully young to become a widow."

"But that's the point; she's still young, thirty seven years old. She needs to do something with herself, not depend on us to entertain her."

"We've had this conversation before, Ennis. You know how I feel. She raised you, you owe her."

"I barely have enough time to keep food on the table. I don't see how I can possibly do any more."

"Speaking of money, it seems like we're a little short. Shouldn't you have had more last week?"

Ennis almost choked on his cigarette as he stuttered, "All that work I've had to do out at the Twist place has put a crimp in my paying jobs."

"Surely you're not still paying off the pup?"

"Uh, no, not anymore. That's taken care of, but it did take quite a few hours." Ennis threw his cigarette down crushing it out with the toe of his boot and turned to go inside the house.

"We best leave within the hour," Alma said sternly.

...

Inside, Ennis tried to get rid of the bad mood he found himself slipping into. He thought about the phone call with Jack a few days before and the fact that the puppy would be ready to come home in a week. Jack sounded so cheerful when he'd called, speaking in that drawl of his.

"Ennis, glad I caught ya, how's it goin'?"

"Good, Jack, real good, how bout you?"

"Fine, just fine...was callin' ta maybe set up a day when you can come out and pick up your puppy. I have people set ta start comin' after next week. Would the tenth or eleventh work for you?"

"Well, yeah, I think Alma and I can make it out on the Sunday after the holiday. I'm looking forward to it. This is supposed to be my birthday present, and he's coming just about in time."

"Oh, yeah? Your birthday, huh? You're what...twenty three, twenty four?" Jack snickered into the phone.

That had caused Ennis to snort out a laugh. "Yeah, right, try thirty."

"Thirty, well then, you're still a kid."

"Easy for you to say, you haven't seen thirty yet, I'd bet."

"Well, thank-you very much...Actually, I'm on the downhill side of thirty."

"You don't say. I never would have guessed."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Jack laughed, and Ennis joined him. When Jack composed himself he said, "Well, anyway, about the eleventh. I'll pencil you in so this thirty year old brain of mine won't forget." Ennis could picture Jack when he said that, the grin he got on his face when he was joking.

Ennis found himself smiling. He felt like a fool standing in his living room that way, smiling to himself over a phone call that had taken place days ago. Gotta snap out of this. _Gotta change clothes and get ready to go. _At least his mood was greatly improved.

...

When Ennis and Alma arrived at Hillcrest Park, K.E. and his family were already there, and K.E. was busy getting the grill ready.

"Bout time you got here," K.E. called out. "Get over here, Ennis, and give me a hand."

Ennis placed the ice chest containing Alma's contribution by a festively decorated picnic table. "Hey, Carla," Ennis said to his sister-in-law as he stopped where she sat in the shade watching Heather crawl around in the grass. Carla always seemed cheerful, and from what Ennis could tell, was a great mother. He figured she was a good wife too, because K.E. sure thought the world of her, and he could tell it went both ways. They seemed to have a great marriage and Ennis was glad for them.

"Happy fourth, Ennis, and Happy Birthday," she said as she pulled her long dark hair up into a pony tail. "Getting hot already."

Alma joined Carla and started gushing over Heather. "She looks so adorable in that little outfit," she said. Ennis glanced at it as he leaned down to ruffle her hair. The little girl was born with plenty of dark hair, and it had only grown fuller as the months had gone by. Heather looked cute all right, but he didn't think it had that much to do with the outfit. Probably cost a pretty penny too. He'd seen the price of some of those baby clothes in the stores. Even in Wal-Mart they were overpriced in his opinion.

"How's it going?" he asked as he joined K.E. "Wonder where Leanna is."

"Guess she'll be here any minute. She's usually the first to arrive but she said she had to stop somewhere and buy more chips."

Alma hollered out, "Your sister's here," as she waved to the thin, brown-eyed blonde who was walking briskly toward them carrying a picnic basket. Ennis quickly jogged over and helped her bring the basket to the table. Leanna smiled and gave Ennis a big hug which he returned, lifting her up off the ground and spinning her around.

Leanna giggled and said, "Put me down, Ennis. I'm going to get dizzy." K.E. had joined them and greeted her with a hug and kiss too.

"It's so good to see everyone," Leanna said. "Happy Fourth!" She joined Carla, Alma and Heather on the blanket spread out in the shade.

"You ladies care for some pop?" Ennis asked. He proceeded to pour everyone a drink while K.E. went to check on the grill.

As Ennis and K.E. grilled the meat, and the girls visited, Ennis said, "I'll pick up my pup next Sunday."

K.E. grinned, "That's great. Can't wait to see him."

"Yeah, and Jack said that he's expecting another litter later this summer and you can for sure get one of them if you're still interested."

"Great, guess it pays to know the right people. Thanks for putting in a good word for me."

"No problem. You know, by then, I just may be able to help you train him too."

"Oh, yeah? Great, that's the first I've even thought about the dog needing to be trained. What do you know about training a hunting dog anyway?"

"Well, not much right now, but I'll learn more by the time mine's trained. Jack's gonna train him."

"That right? How much is that gonna cost you?" K.E. asked.

K.E. had a look on his face that Ennis had trouble reading. He ignored it and said, "I'm going to pay him in work, same as I did to pay for the dog."

"Where does Jack live anyway? What kind of work does he need done?"

"He lives out at the end of Lost Dog Road. A nice little farm house, work shop, and barn. Needs quite a bit of fixing up." Ennis was quiet for a moment and then said, "Uh, I need to ask a favor."

Ennis could tell from the way K.E. leaned toward him slightly and gave him his full attention that he knew whatever the favor was it was something important, and he hoped K.E wouldn't have a problem with it. "I, uh...I haven't mentioned to Alma that I'm going to be out at Jack's place for the dog training, and that I'll be spending time there working...I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to her. You know, don't let it slip out."

Ennis saw the confused look on K.E's face and hoped that the nervousness and guilt, which he really didn't fully understand, didn't show when he tried to explain. "It's just that, well, I'm sure Alma never even considered the dog would need to be trained. Probably thought it was just a natural thing that they can hunt, you know?"

K.E. smiled and said, "Go on."

"Well, I can just hear her going on about how much time I'm going to be using, you know, working to pay off this training rather than working for my paying customers. I'd have to hear that over and over, so I'm just kinda hoping I'll be able to slip out there now and then and get this all done without her knowing."

"Yeah, I guess I can see your point, but..."

"But what?"

"It's really none of my business."

"K.E., say what you think. I can take it."

K.E. kept his voice low and said, "It just seems like a pretty minor thing, going out to Jack's to have the dog trained. Once Alma realizes it can't hunt without being trained, I think she'd understand, and you'd naturally need to pay for the training, so..."

Ennis grabbed a cigarette out of his shirt pocket and lit up. He took some long drags off it. He looked down at the ground, across the park, over at Alma and the others, anywhere but at K.E.

"Aren't you gonna offer me one of those?" K.E. asked.

Ennis wordlessly handed him the pack. K.E. took one and lit up. They smoked for a few minutes; the main sound was from the meat cooking. K.E. finally broke the silence and said, "You know I'd do anything for you, little brother...You've got my word I won't say anything about this to Alma. Don't worry."

Ennis tried to smile but he didn't feel much like it so simply said, "Thanks."

It wasn't long before K.E. hollered in the girl's direction, "The meat is almost done, how bout setting the other food out on the table?" K.E. helped Carla get the portable high chair attached to the picnic table while Ennis put the meat onto a large platter and brought it over. The food was good and everyone enjoyed it, as well as visiting, laughing and people watching. The park was filling up with families trying to beat the heat.

"This little one is so much fun," Leanna said as she helped Carla feed Heather finger foods. "You two need to be thinking of having one," she said, looking in Ennis and Alma's direction. "You'd have so much fun."

Alma laughed and said, "Ennis is going to have a puppy to practice on soon."

"Oh, yes, I've heard about that. What a thoughtful birthday gift," Leanna smiled. "Guess one of us should have made a cake for today in honor of Ennis' birthday rather than the pies," she said.

"Ennis doesn't care if he has pie or cake, do you?" asked K.E.

"Pies are fine. Can't really remember the last time I had a birthday cake," Ennis said.

The conversation turned to dogs, hunting, and other subjects. Ennis was glad it had moved on from babies. All things considered, the time with his family wasn't too bad. He was glad that Leanna hadn't spent the whole time complaining at least. She hadn't once tried to make him feel guilty about not visiting often enough.

He'd found himself thinking about Jack a couple times, wondering how he was spending the holiday. He hoped maybe he was with Lureen, or other friends from work. He hated to think of Jack all alone, especially on a holiday.

...

Jack couldn't believe he'd overslept on the Sunday morning when Ennis and his wife were coming to pick up their pup. Since waking up with the sun streaming through his window, he'd been on overdrive trying to get the dogs taken care of and himself presentable. He'd thrown on clean clothes after a quick shower, not even taking the time to shave.

Maya and Duke had been chomping at the bit to get out of the runs that morning, and Jack wanted to let them roam for as long as possible before penning them up again. If it was just Ennis, he wouldn't bother, but since his wife would be with him, he didn't want them to make a bad impression with their barking and rambunctious play. He'd paid special attention to the puppies pen, making sure it was spotless and smelling fresh. The pups had been doing a pretty darn good job of using the paper section he'd made up for them to use as a bathroom. That would go a long way in helping their new owners with the potty training.

Jack was sure curious to meet Mrs. Del Mar. He didn't really have a mental picture of what she might look like from hearing her voice on the phone, and Ennis had said very little about her. He felt that she must be a nice enough lady if she had gone to the trouble of arranging this gift for Ennis' thirtieth birthday. Something didn't seem right with Ennis and his wife though, but Jack tried not to speculate on what that was. It had definitely entered his mind on more than one occasion though.

_Yeah, dream on Jack. Keep tellin' yourself he'd really rather be with you than his wife. You're settin' yourself up for a fall._

In fact, Jack had been awake into the wee hours of the morning kicking around thoughts of Ennis and his wife. When he couldn't sleep, he'd found himself jerking off to thoughts of deep brown eyes and sandy blond curls. No wonder he'd overslept.

It was five minutes before nine, and Ennis seemed to be a man who arrived on time, so Jack hurried toward the dog runs with Jingles, calling out Maya and Duke's names, giving some loud, short whistles. Before the dogs appeared from the trees, he heard Ennis' truck approaching, and a moment later, saw the cloud of dust filling the air.

Ennis parked by the house, and he and Alma got out. By then Maya and Duke, as well as Jingles, knew company had arrived and all three of them banded together to welcome them. Jack could have kicked himself for not getting them into the run in time. He was embarrassed and tried to get them to follow him to the runs so he could talk to the Del Mar's in peace. Ennis was smiling and didn't have to be asked to help round them up, and in no time, he and Jack had all three dogs contained in the runs.

Ennis then made introductions. "Alma, this is Mr. Twist. Jack, my wife, Alma."

Jack shook Alma's hand and said, "Good ta meet ya, ma'am."

"Same here, Mr. Twist. Been so anxious to get our puppy. Seemed a long wait, but the day finally came." She had a slight smile on her face.

"Sorry about the dogs rushing at you like that," Jack said. "They're trained, but you'd never know it when they get excited like that. We don't get many visitors out here."

"That's all right, no harm done," Alma said.

"Well, why don't you two follow me into the barn and we'll look at the puppies."

As the three of them walked toward the barn, all of a sudden Alma said in a startled, rather disgusted tone of voice, "Damn, I've stepped in dog poop."

Jack felt his heart sink. "Oh, my God. I'm so sorry, Mrs. Del Mar. Here, let me help you clean it off."

"That's okay, I'll do it," Alma snapped. She jerked her foot away as Jack bent down to try and remove her shoe.

Alma tried to scrape it off in the dirt, then walked to the grass and tried it there. Ennis said, "It looks like you'd better take your shoe off and we'll rinse it in some water."

"It's all my fault. I overslept and should've had the dogs all squared away and had the yard cleaned up. Shit...I mean shoot. I'm really sorry, ma'am."

"Damn, these are my new sandals too," Alma said as she walked toward the faucet.

Jack was glad the shoe was all that had gotten soiled. He wondered why she would have chosen to wear sandals out in the boondocks, but maybe she wasn't aware of how far out in the country he was.

Jack was scared to look at Ennis, but when he ventured a glance, to his surprise, Ennis looked like he was trying to hold in a laugh. His lips were quivering and he wasn't meeting Jack's eyes. That made Jack nearly lose his composure and start to laugh too when he actually saw the situation for what it was, a comedy of errors, and that Ennis saw the humor too.

Ennis turned the faucet on and helped Alma balance as she put her foot with the offending shoe under the stream of water.

"Maybe we need a towel," Jack said and hurried into the barn to grab a rag.

When Jack returned, he handed the rag to Ennis, and when their eyes met, both of them let a snicker slip out. Luckily the running water and Alma's moaning drowned them out. Ennis used the rag to clean the rest of the mess off of the shoe. When Alma was finally satisfied that her shoe was clean enough, they proceeded into the barn to view the pups.

Jack was afraid to apologize anymore. He'd said sorry many times over, and he could tell that he'd made a very poor impression on Alma, so decided to say as little as possible. Well, truth be told, he wasn't that impressed with her either.

When Ennis stooped down to play with the pups, Alma had a faint smile and seemed to like what she saw. She petted Abby and spoke in soft, friendly tones to her and to the pups. Jack was glad because she'd surely be helping tend to the pup, and he wanted to make sure it was wanted and would have a good home.

"You know which color you like, Ennis?" Jack asked.

Ennis smiled from ear to ear, "I'm partial to the yellow one...how do you like him, Alma?"

"It's your choice, either color is fine with me," she said.

"Well, the yellow one it's going to be. Come here, little fella, you're going home today." Ennis held the puppy close to his chest and it gave him kisses.

"You got a name picked out yet?" Jack asked.

"Uh, not yet, but I'll think of one soon."

"Well, we'd best get on our way so Mr. Twist can get on with his chores," Alma said. Jack could have sworn that she gave him a dirty look, but maybe he deserved it. She didn't really seem to be one to smile a lot anyway.

"Oh, here," Jack said as he grabbed some papers before they left the barn. "I've printed off some potty trainin' instructions that should help." Jack felt self-conscious to mention the subject after what had happened, but he went on anyway, and explained how they'd had a start on the potty training and that their pup should catch on real quick.

Out at the truck, Jack shook Alma's hand and said, "Sorry we got off on the wrong foot, ma'am."

Ennis chuckled, and Jack realized how what he'd said must have sounded and said, "No pun intended."

Alma didn't seem to see the humor, but it was obvious that Ennis was having a difficult time holding in his laughter.

Suddenly Alma said, "Oh, I nearly forgot. I have my camera with me. I was hoping to get a picture. Mr. Twist, would you mind getting a picture of me, Ennis, and the pup?"

"Be my pleasure, ma'am," Jack said as he took the camera that Alma had retrieved from the front seat.

Alma moved to Ennis' side, and Jack said, "Smile," and made clicking sounds with his tongue so the puppy would look at the camera. When he was satisfied, he snapped the picture. "I think I got a good one."

"Great, would you mind letting me get one of Ennis, the pup, and you?" she asked.

"No, ma'am, I wouldn't mind at all," Jack said as he stepped up close to Ennis and the pup.

"Smile now," Alma said. She called out, "Puppy, puppy," until she was sure the pup was looking. She pushed down on the button and said, "There, I got it. Thank-you so much."

Before Jack stepped away, he gave the pup one last pat on the head and quietly said, "See ya both soon."

"Yeah, soon," Ennis said low.

Inside the truck, Ennis handed the new addition to Alma and they drove away. Jack watched until the truck was out of sight. _Well, that was sure interestin'. When the next ones go ta their homes, I'll be up early cleanin' the yard for sure._Jack chuckled and walked toward the dog runs to let his dogs out to enjoy their Sunday together.

_To Be Continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jack hurried to get the dogs back into their kennels in the boarding area of ABC Animal Clinic. When all the occupants were locked in, he looked into each cage to make sure he hadn't missed anyone, and that they all had enough fresh water and food until the next day. He quickly rushed into the back room to grab his gear and be on his way. He wanted to be out the door on the dot. He peaked into the front office area to say goodbye to Lureen and the other two girls.

"I'm outta here, see ya tomorrow. Have a nice night," he called out.

"Jack, wait...where are you off to so fast? It's only Monday, you don't have to be in the park this evening," Lureen said.

"No, but I got people comin' by ta pick up puppies, and I got things ta do before they get there."

"Oh, okay. The babies are leaving the nest, go on then. I'll talk to you later."

As Jack reached the back exit he heard Lureen call out to him. "What now?" he asked.

"Just happened to think, did Ennis pick his pup up yet?"

"He did...yesterday in fact. The yellow one, like I thought. Was real happy with it...so was Mrs. Del Mar."

"You met her then...what was she like?"

"Well, it was kinda hard ta tell from the short time she was there." Jack tried to hide the smile that found its way to his lips.

"Jack, is there something you're not saying?"

"I really gotta go. Maybe we can talk tomorrow over lunch?"

"What is there to say that you can't say now? Did something happen?"

"No, Alma, uh, Mrs. Del Mar, was very nice."

"Nice. Is that all? What did she look like?"

"Oh, I don't know, kinda short and thin. She works at Wal-Mart; maybe you'll see her there sometime."

"Yeah...Alma, I don't recall seeing anyone with a name tag on that said Alma, but I'll have to notice the next time I'm in. Well, that's interesting you met her. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Oh, you know how Monday's are, and you were in the staff meeting clear into lunch. Now, like I said, I really gotta get goin'."

"Okay, talk to you tomorrow."

Jack drove home as quickly as he could to clean up the pups so he'd be ready to send three of them to their new homes. By the weekend, all of them would be adopted. It would be a few weeks until Maya delivered her litter, and he'd start all over again. He almost hoped it was a smaller litter, which it should be.

...

Ennis had been out to scrape paint off the work shop on Tuesday, but Jack had obedience training in the park, so by the time he'd gotten home, Ennis had gone. Jack noticed how much he'd gotten done already. He worked fast. Cans of primer and paint were stacked near the shop. Jack noticed the words "Blue Diamond" on the paint cans. He wondered when Ennis would be back to continue and when they would be able to start training the pup.

It was already Thursday and Jack had been in the park again. He was exhausted with the schedule and had another month and a half to go. There were always a few stubborn dogs in every class, and those were the ones that wore him out.

Jack had grabbed a fast food burger and fries for dinner on his way home, so he planned to let the dogs run loose for awhile then head to bed early. The phone rang as he watched the dogs play, so he went inside to answer.

"Jack Twist here."

"Jack, uh, it's Ennis Del Mar."

Jack couldn't help but smile at how formal Ennis sounded. "Ennis...hey."

When Ennis didn't say anything Jack asked, "What can I do for ya?"

Ennis cleared his throat and said, "Well, I found out that Alma has plans for tomorrow night and will be out of the house, so I was wondering if that might be a good night for me to bring Lobo out to start the training."

"Lobo, huh? So he has a name. Lobo Del Mar...has a good ring to it," Jack chuckled.

"Yeah. Well, uh, how bout it? Will that work?"

"Sure, sure, I'm free tomorrow. Anytime after work is fine. Come on out."

"How bout if I come in the afternoon and do some work on your shop, then we can work with Lobo when you get home? I've been taking him to work with me sometimes, so I'll bring him tomorrow."

"That sounds fine. I'm lookin' forward ta it. Oh, how bout if I make us somethin' ta eat for supper while you're here? That way we can work late. It stays light so long, may as well take advantage of that. That is, if Alma'll be out that late."

"Yeah, she's going to some kinda ladies party, so it will last awhile."

"Okay. It won't be fancy, maybe sandwiches or somethin'."

"Anything's fine, Jack. Don't go to any trouble. I'll bring some beer along."

"Okay, see ya then."

Jack hung up the phone, smiling to himself. He opened the cupboard and took out a box and gathered measuring cups and a pan. He needed to get busy on the surprise he had for Ennis. Suddenly he wasn't tired at all.

...

The further Jack drove up Lost Dog Road, the more excited he got. _Shit, I'm pathetic. We're just trainin' a pup, no big deal. _As he topped the ridge he could see Ennis' truck parked near the house, and it gave him a good feeling to know he'd have company. He loved the animals, but having another person to have supper and a little conversation with was going to be nice for a change.

As he pulled up to the house, dogs came running. Jack smiled at the thought of Ennis having let all the dogs out to play while he worked. Jack glanced around for Ennis as he got out of the SUV. It didn't take long before he saw him step out from the work shop and right by his feet stood Lobo. Jack smiled. They made quite a pair.

"Hey, how are you and the little guy doin'?" Jack asked.

"We get along real good," Ennis said. "He's been playing with his sisters. Hope it was all right I let them all out."

"Sure, that's fine. I just don't want 'em runnin' off into the trees, maybe find them a squirrel ta chase and get lost."

"I been keeping an eye out. They've mainly been hanging around watching me. The big dogs been resting in the shade."

"Yeah, it's been hot, that's for sure. Maybe we'd best eat supper first and then get ta the trainin' when the sun goes down."

"Sounds good. I got the beer in the ice chest in the truck."

"Thanks, I'll take it inside and get our food ready after I tend ta the dogs. You about finished for the day?"

"Yeah, just about, and I gave the dogs their fresh water a little while ago."

Jack smiled, "Well, thank-you. You didn't have ta do that." Ennis just smiled.

"Come in when you're ready. You can wash up in the bathroom, take a shower if you want." Immediately Jack felt his jeans get tighter as he thought of what he'd just said. _Gotta get the image of Ennis in my shower outta my mind quick._

Jack hurried inside, and after washing up, began to prepare the ham sandwiches. He set the table and brought out bags of chips and made up a plate of lettuce and tomatoes. He set out dessert plates too.

"I hope this wasn't a lot of trouble," Ennis said, as he stopped at the screen door and wiped his feet on the mat.

"No, just sandwiches. I'm not much of a cook," Jack said, feeling a little self conscious that he hadn't at least tried to cook something.

"Looks real good. I'll be right back," Ennis said as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Jack gave Lobo a chew toy to play with and set beers on the table. He glanced out the window to check on the other dogs.

Ennis came out of the bathroom and shyly sat down at the table. He hadn't been in there long enough to have taken a shower, Jack didn't think, but he'd wet his hair and smelled like soap, and looked mighty good. As they ate, Jack said, "So your birthday came and went?"

"Yeah, that it did."

"You feel older?"

"No, not yet," Ennis chuckled.

"Good. You're not over the hill till forty anyway. You got ten more years," Jack laughed. "I guess Alma baked you a cake. Did ya get together with your family?"

"Since my birthday falls so near the holiday, we get together on the fourth, and I don't really celebrate on my birthday. Had a picnic in the park this year. Was real nice." After a moment of silence Ennis went on. "I can't really remember the last time I had a birthday cake. Usually have some other dessert on the fourth, or watermelon," he chuckled.

"Well, I think everyone should have a birthday cake," Jack said with a serious voice. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he got up and went to the refrigerator and brought the cake out that he'd baked and frosted with his own two hands the night before. Thirty candles were already placed on top. He could feel Ennis' eyes on him.

"Hope we don't set the place on fire," Jack chuckled as he pulled out a book of matches.

Lighting thirty candles took some doing especially since Jack's hand was a bit shaky from the excitement and nervousness he felt. When he finished, he realized that Ennis hadn't said anything, and was just sitting there with a strange look on his face. Jack carefully carried the cake to the table and placed it in front of Ennis. He waited for a reaction. Ennis seemed to be speechless.

"Uh, I hope you're not allergic ta chocolate or somethin'," Jack said.

Ennis looked into Jack's eyes, and in a tone of voice Jack hadn't heard Ennis use before said, "I can't believe you went to all this trouble. Did you bake this?"

"Yeah...I hope it's okay. I really don't cook or bake, but I followed the instructions on the box. I thought it came out all right. Course I don't know how it tastes...I went with a sheet cake because I didn't think I'd ever get a layer cake ta come out without fallin' over."

Jack was getting more nervous because Ennis wasn't reacting at all like he'd expected. Jack knew he was a quiet man, but this was more than just quiet. "Well, maybe you should blow the candles out so we don't start a fire," he said tentatively.

Ennis blew the candles out in a few breaths and smiled a lopsided smile. He shook his head and said, "Jack, I just can't believe you did this...The cake is really beautiful."

"Thanks," Jack said. He felt proud and happy that Ennis thought the cake was beautiful. "I hope it tastes good. Well, lets see...how are we gonna cut it. Guess we best get the candles off it first. Oh, and I got us some ice cream. Hope ya like Rocky Road."

Ennis was the first to sample the cake. Jack waited for his reaction. He seemed to be taking a long time to swallow. When he finally did, the only thing he said was, "mmmmm mmmmm good."

Jack smiled and took a bite. "Yeah, it is good, isn't it?"

"You sound surprised. Didn't you think it was going to taste good?"

"Well, considerin' this is the first cake I ever baked, I wasn't sure."

"Your first cake, huh? And you baked it for me..."

Jack noticed a soft look in Ennis' eyes. _Must be because he hardly ever gets a birthday cake._

They finished their dessert and both agreed that they were too full to move. "I'll help you with the dishes and maybe by then we'll feel like going outside to start up with Lobo."

"Sounds like a plan," Jack answered.

As they worked together, Jack said, "You make an appointment yet for Lobo ta get his second set of shots?"

"Yeah, Alma made it. Guess it's for next Tuesday. Not sure if I'll bring him in or if she will, but one of us will get him there."

"Good, maybe I'll see ya if I'm not stuck out in back in the boarding kennels. Lureen'll be there though. She's usually at the front desk."

"I'll try to be the one to bring him."

"Is Lobo doin' okay with his potty trainin'?" Jack asked as they called to the pup and all went out into the yard. Jack had a collar and leash in his hand, as well as a package of doggie treats.

"Yeah, he's real good so far. The reason I've been taking him with me to work is so not to leave him alone all day. He can't wait too long to go outside right now. When he's older he might be able to stay home. Alma can walk home at lunch time to let him out."

"He doesn't fuss when he's alone in the truck while you're workin'?"

"Not bad. He's a good little dog."

"Yeah, and he'll get even better with the trainin'."

Jack walked to an open area next to the barn and called to Lobo, who was pretty smart about coming to his name, despite all the distractions of his sisters and the bigger dogs too.

"Puppies learn fast, and it's good ta get em' started this young when they haven't had a chance ta pick up any bad habits. You should see some of the dogs we've got in our obedience class. I tell ya, it's pretty frustratin' at times."

"You must be a patient man, Jack."

"I try," Jack smiled. "A pup this age can't go for long. He doesn't have the endurance yet, so it's best ta give him short sessions often than try and cram in too much all at once. You can work with him at home too, using what I teach you."

"Sounds logical, I guess. He sure seems to be able to endure for a long time when he's playing though," Ennis laughed.

"Does he try ta jump up on you and bite?" Jack asked.

"A little, yeah."

"I'll help ya with that among other things. You tried him on a leash yet?"

"Yeah, I have a collar and leash for him."

"How'd he do?"

"Well...there's room for improvement," Ennis smiled.

They worked with Lobo with the collar and leash, and also giving commands of sit and stay. Jack felt positive about the training, and he had every confidence that he could shape the puppy into a real good dog for Ennis. It would take time, but that was a good thing in Jack's mind. More time to spend with Ennis, and Jack loved being with dogs and had a vested interest in this particular pup.

It was dusk when they decided to call it a night for Lobo's first training session. "You wanna sit out here and have some more cake while the dogs play a bit longer?" Jack asked.

"I'll stay and watch the dogs play, but I think I'm too full for more cake. It was a fine cake though," Ennis answered.

"How bout a beer at least?" Jack asked.

"Think I can handle that," Ennis smiled.

Before Jack went into the house he said, "I'm gonna hide a house key with the barn key so when you're over next week, you can go on in and get yourself some cake. Help yourself ta some sweet tea, beer, whatever ya want."

"Okay, that's real nice of you."

Jack smiled and dashed in and returned with two beers. Ennis had lowered the tailgate and spread a blanket out for them to sit on. "You want me to turn the radio on?" He asked.

"Instead of me playin' my harmonica?"

"You play?"

"Yeah, when I get bored around here I play sometimes. I think the radio would be better for tonight though," Jack chuckled.

The music playing was country. Shortly, Lonestar came on singing "Walking in Memphis." Ennis smiled, gave Jack a playful shove with his shoulder and said, "They're playing your song."

Jack laughed and took a long drink of his beer. "I got thirsty trainin' that little dog of yours. I may need more of this before the night's over."

In fact, Jack made a couple more trips to the refrigerator by the time the sky was filled with bright, twinkling stars. He was enjoying himself sitting there shooting the breeze with Ennis. The dogs were providing visual entertainment, and he could tell that Ennis enjoyed them as much as he did.

Ennis took a big gulp of his beer and said, "This is a nice piece of land up here. Feels like the stars are close enough to touch. Nice and quiet."

"Well, when the dogs get ta barking all at the same time it's nothin' like quiet, friend."

"You know what I mean, no traffic sounds, no people sounds. I don't call crickets chirping and dogs playing, noise. It's real peaceful here." After a few silent moments Ennis asked, "You get lonesome?"

"Sometimes I do...when I get ta thinkin'."

"Yeah...thinking about what?" Ennis seemed to reconsider that question and said, "That's probably none of my business."

"That's okay...I don't mind." Jack sighed, "I mostly think of my uncle, what it was like when he was here, ya know, before we found out he was sick. We had a lotta good times." He took another drink and said, "Sometimes I think of my mom, wishin' I could talk ta her more, but not wantin' ta have ta deal with my dad if I call her." He sighed again. "And sometimes I still think of back home, the last straw for me there...the reason I moved on."

"You mean that Pat fella, huh?"

"Yeah...I know it's unhealthy ta hang on ta that shit, but sometimes when I'm alone, I can't help but think, ya know?"

Ennis looked up into the sky and quietly said, "Yeah, I know."

They finished the beer they'd been working on. "You know, I do a lot of thinking myself. Not all of it good either," Ennis said.

Jack glanced at Ennis and saw him rub his eyes. He looked tired and sad. His eyes met Jack's and he somberly said, "I want to tell you something, something I know you'll understand. Guess I been needing someone to talk to for a long time."

"Yeah, go ahead, friend, I'm a pretty good listener...when I'm not busy talkin' that is." Jack smiled to try and lighten the mood and encourage Ennis to go on.

After a long pause, Ennis quietly said, "I had a friend once...before I met Alma. Name was Craig...Me and him were real good friends." Ennis looked up at the stars and closed his eyes.

Ennis seemed to have run out of words so Jack asked, "This Craig guy, he didn't die, did he?"

"No, no, he didn't die..." Ennis looked deep in thought, but finally spoke. "It's like this...I realized after I married Alma that I shouldn't have let Craig leave town. See, after I started dating Alma, he tried to get me to think it over...you know, be sure it was Alma I wanted, and..." Ennis lowered his voice even more, "And not him...you see what I'm saying?"

Jack looked down and then into Ennis' eyes, "Yeah, I see what you're sayin', Ennis." Jack took a deep breath. "It sounds ta me like ya made a hell of a mistake and now ya don't know what ta do ta get yourself outta it."

"There's nothing I can do, I'm stuck with what I got," Ennis said as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ennis, there's no situation you can't change. Are you still carryin' a torch for Craig? You wanna find him?"

"No, no...that's over." Ennis hesitated, and with a pained expression softly said, "I hurt him bad. I hope to hell he went on and found himself someone who could make him happy. He deserves it."

"But you're sayin' you're not happy in your marriage...you'd like ta leave Alma, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah...but I don't want to hurt anyone else. It's not her fault."

"But, Ennis, isn't it worse for her ta keep goin' on year after year married to a man who doesn't want her, than ta know now so she can move on and find someone else? Someone who really loves her and wants her?"

Ennis looked down and closed his eyes. "I have a lot to think about though. It's not just me affected by my decisions."

"You don't have any kids at least."

"Yeah, that's a blessing...but my family, especially my sister. She'd be hurt, I know she would." Ennis looked into Jack's eyes. "Not just about me and Alma...but if I told her the reason..."

"It's hard tellin' people ya love, that's a fact," Jack said.

"Yeah, you've been through all that," Ennis said in a sympathetic voice.

The night was warm and the scent of flowers floated on the soft breeze. Millions of stars glowed in the massive, quiet, sky above. The light reflecting in Ennis' dark brown eyes made Jack feel a little lightheaded, maybe a little drunk. Whatever it was, there was a definite undercurrent of desire felt in the air between them. He wanted Ennis so bad.

Jack moved slowly, cautiously toward Ennis. He tenderly placed a soft kiss on the lips he was drawn to. They felt so warm, moist, and sexy. After just a brief moment he regained control and backed away, his eyes on Ennis. He hoped he hadn't gone over the line, and he cursed himself for daring to kiss this man who belonged to someone else.

Before he knew what hit him, he felt Ennis' hand reach around his head and Ennis' hot mouth was on his. There was nothing shy or unsure about that kiss. Ennis kissed him with an intense passion that had their tongues wildly dancing. It seemed to awaken emotions inside Ennis as Jack felt his arm come around to grasp him tight and pull him close.

Kissing someone he liked after so long felt so damn good. He hoped they weren't going to stop at kissing. _That's the beer talkin', Jack. Come back ta your senses._

Ennis loosened his grip, and their lips parted the slightest distance. Jack could feel Ennis' warm breath on him, and he couldn't hold back as he took Ennis' lips, giving soft yet firm kisses. They continued that way with Jack losing himself in the feel of Ennis' wet lips and hot tongue, the taste of his mouth, the smell of his skin.

Soon Jack realized he was lying on the blanket with Ennis on top of him, their dicks hard and rubbing together through their jeans. Their breathing was fast and labored and sparks were flying between them as bright as any stars in the sky. Ennis pulled Jack's shirt from his jeans, and Jack felt Ennis' hands on his back. Jack did the same, digging his fingers into Ennis' lower back. It had been so long for Jack, so long since he lay with someone he was crazy about, and he ventured a guess that it had been for Ennis too. When neither could take any more, they started undoing the other's belts and zippers, hurriedly getting them open to free their erections. After that, Jack lost all of his good sense and let what was going to happen, happen.

When it was all over, Jack lay on his back looking up at the shimmering stars thinking that it was the best Goddamn hand job he'd had in his entire life. No one, not even Pat, ever did him that way. Ennis had a way with his hands that was for sure. Both their dicks rubbing together in Ennis' big hands there at the end...He couldn't remember coming that hard in a very long time, if ever. He was glad he'd been able to give as well as receive, and he hoped Ennis liked it as much as he did. Concentrating on what he was doing to Ennis probably added to his mind blowing climax, drawing it out like it had. Ennis lay still on his back, his breathing raspy and quick. They said nothing, just lay there gaining control of their breathing.

A puppy's barks startled them out of their calm. It was coming from under the tailgate. They sat up, looked over, and laughed. It was Lobo, obviously worried about them, or he'd gotten lonely for human company.

"Guess we've got to clean ourselves up," Ennis said in a low voice. "What time has it gotten to be anyway?" He raised his wrist to look at his watch.

Jack reached for part of the blanket to wipe himself with and managed to get his jeans pulled back up. Ennis did the same. "Just a minute, little fella," Ennis said, as the dog barked some more.

Jack reached down and scooped Lobo up, glancing around to see where the rest of the dogs had gone, not able to see much in the darkness with only the porch light shining. "I best round up the dogs and get 'em put ta bed. They're pretty good about comin' when called, but I can turn the floodlight on if they don't."

"I'll help," Ennis said.

They worked as they always seemed to, like two parts of the same machine, making short work of getting all the dogs tucked away into their respective areas. It was getting close to ten p.m. Ennis looked at the ground and kicked at the dirt. He smiled and said, "Well, guess me and Lobo probably wore out our welcome. We best hit the road."

"You can stay as long as you want, friend," Jack said, as he made eye contact with Ennis. "And come back whenever you want," he added.

"Well, uh, maybe I can get back sometime this weekend. Maybe not till Sunday...I'll see. I'll call you."

"Okay, and you do some of those exercises with Lobo like we did tonight. That'll help a lot."

"Sure will. Thanks, Jack. And thanks for that cake and dinner...and for being a good listener." Ennis smiled shyly as he looked away.

Ennis walked to the driver's side of his truck with Lobo in his arms and opened the door. Jack stood with Jingles at his feet, his hands shoved into his pockets. He felt good, all things considered. There was just one problem near as he could tell, and that was the little detail of Ennis being a married man. He didn't know what exactly was in Ennis' head, but he had a pretty good idea that if he were a free man, he wouldn't be leaving to go home. God, how he hoped they could work this out.

"Well, I'll see you around," Ennis said, and got into the truck, turned the key in the ignition and was on his way, leaving Jack and Jingles to fend for themselves for the rest of the night. As Jack went into the house he thought what a complicated man Ennis was. He was so quiet, and came across as shy a lot of the time, but there was one thing he hadn't been in the back of that truck and that was shy. Brought a smile to Jack's face as he closed the door and made sure the house was locked up for the night. "Maybe my heart is finally unlocking, boy." Jingles wagged his tail and flopped down on the floor.

_To Be Continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ennis couldn't believe how late he'd slept on Saturday morning. _Shit, I've got jobs to do, how could I have overslept?_He quietly sat up on the edge of the bed, careful not to wake Alma, and a calm came over him. He found himself smiling. Thoughts of what had happened the night before filled his mind.

_Jack._

Just then Lobo pushed open the door and was at the side of the bed. "You looking for me, boy? You need to go out to potty?" he asked in a hushed voice. He got up and took Lobo outside, then wasted no time getting to the bathroom to dress and begin his day.

Later, when Ennis took his lunch break, he decided to drive the block to K.E.'s house hoping to catch him at home. When he pulled up in front, he was glad to see K.E. outside. It looked like he'd just mowed the lawn.

"Hi, Ennis, what brings you by?" K.E. called out through Ennis' open window.

Ennis opened his door and got out with Lobo following. He had a proud feeling in his heart. He was already so fond of the little dog that he didn't know how he'd ever gotten along without him.

"Who have we got here?" K.E. asked.

"This here's Lobo. I got him a week ago tomorrow."

"Wow, Ennis, he's pretty cool." K.E. reached down to pick up the puppy. Lobo licked his face and seemed right at home in K.E.'s arms. "I'd like to show Heather, but she and Carla are out shopping."

"Well, maybe next time. I was doing a job a block away so thought I could make it over for a minute to show you."

"I'm glad you did. You want a drink? Some beer or pop?"

"Well, okay, maybe a quick drink. Pop will be fine."

K.E. let Lobo down and walked to the house with Ennis and the pup following. "Is he housebroken?" K.E. asked as he opened the door.

"He's doing good on that, but maybe I'd better hold him while we're in here," Ennis said, as he scooped Lobo up.

"You look like you're in a good mood today. Is it the puppy, or something else?" K.E. asked.

"Uh, I don't know," Ennis said, suddenly feeling self-conscious. He started glancing around the kitchen, not making eye contact with his brother.

"Spill the beans, Ennis." K.E. said seriously.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

K.E. opened a can of Coke for each of them and handed one to Ennis. "Are things better between you and Alma by any chance?"

"Me and Alma? No, things aren't better by a long shot...why?"

"Like I said, you look happy. Better than I've seen you in a long time. You just excited over the dog?"

"Yeah, that must be it. I've been having fun with him, that's for sure."

"You think he'll be ready to go hunting in September?"

"I think so. We're doing puppy training on him right now, obedience stuff, so he'll at least be well mannered. We'll start with hunting training soon too, but that takes awhile, and they don't usually take to it till they're older, so he'll be ready to actually hunt next season."

"We? You and Jack Twist?"

"Yeah," Ennis coughed a little, "Me and Jack."

K.E. looked intently at him, but didn't comment further, which made Ennis glad.

"Well, I can't stay. I need to get back to my job. I'm trying to finish up a fence, and I want to get at least a couple more jobs done today if I can. Got a broken window to fix and a screen door to install."

"Take it easy, Ennis. There's always next week."

"Yeah, but Alma's been complaining about not enough money, so I really need to keep at it to keep her quiet."

Ennis started for the door and K.E. followed, patting Ennis on the back. "Thanks for stopping by and showing me the puppy. He's a real fine looking Lab. I hope to get one of my own soon. We ought to be able to do us some serious hunting then."

Ennis waved goodbye as he and Lobo headed back to work.

...

It had been a busy Saturday for Jack. He'd slept in, having had trouble getting to sleep after his night with Ennis. He'd felt so elated the night before. The next morning though, he was concerned about what had happened between them, and he wondered how Ennis felt now that he'd had time to process it. Jack hoped it wouldn't freak him out. He really wanted to see him again, even though he hated himself for wanting a married man.

Jack's only plans were the people coming by in the afternoon to pick up the last of the puppies, but just after getting out of bed, he'd gotten a phone call from the Humane Society asking if he could take a couple of foster dogs. He said sure and had to get over there by noon to collect them. That meant that he had to quickly feed and water his own dogs and cats and wait to clean up after them when he got back. He'd felt rushed all day. The foster dogs sure were cute though, two little Westies that looked like twins.

Jack was finished with his can of soup for supper, and he wondered if he'd see Ennis Sunday or not. _He said he'd call. Wonder if he will..._As he picked up his dishes and started toward the dishwasher, the phone rang.

"Jack Twist, here." No one spoke at first, and Jack knew it was Ennis. He smiled and waited.

"Hey, Jack."

"Hey, Ennis. How are you on this fine evenin'?"

Ennis chuckled, "You sound like you're in a good mood."

"Yeah, I had a pretty good day, how bout you?"

"Busy. Got a lot done though. You get the other three pups out of there?"

"Yeah, Lobo's sisters are gone now."

"He'll miss them I'll bet."

"Well, he can play with the fosters I've got. Picked 'em up this mornin'."

"Oh, yeah? Hope they aren't strange like that last one. Would scare the little guy to death," Ennis laughed.

"I don't think these will scare him..." Jack took a deep breath and asked, "Ya gonna be able ta get out tomorrow?" He felt like he was holding his breath waiting for Ennis' answer.

"Yeah, that's what I'm planning. I'll start painting while you work some with Lobo….if that's all right. Then maybe I can help out when I get some of the work done. I'm going to have to get home in the afternoon, so I plan to get out there pretty early."

"Okay, that's fine with me."

"Well, I'll see you then, maybe around seven?"

"Sure, Ennis. Bye, see ya."

Jack felt good about Ennis coming in the morning but wished he could stay the whole day. He hated how he felt when he'd heard Ennis say he had to get home in the afternoon. _I have no right ta feel that way. He's not mine. Shit. _Jack shook off his bad feelings and went outside to do the evening chores.

...

Just as Jack expected, the sound of Ennis' truck broke through the silence of the early morning. It wasn't quiet for long. As soon as the dogs heard the motor, they jumped up from where they'd been eating and taking it easy, and were now barking and trotting around. Jack had been up since five-thirty, and had the animals taken care of. He'd paid extra attention to his appearance, and even though he would be working with the puppy and tending to the dogs, he made sure he had on jeans and a shirt that didn't look half worn out. He felt almost giddy and tried to keep himself in check. He sure didn't want to come on too strong and scare Ennis away.

The dogs knew Ennis' truck so didn't bother to charge him when he parked and stepped out. Jack noticed that Lobo was full of puppy energy as he hit the ground and began to bark and race around the truck.

Jack bent down and said, "Hi, little fella, how are ya? Ready ta learn some more lessons today?"

Jack glanced up at Ennis who had a smile on his face that put Jack at ease. Everything seemed to be all right between them.

"Hey, Jack," Ennis said in a low voice with the slightest smile tugging at his lips.

"Hi," Jack said as he stood up. Just then, frantic barking could be heard from inside the screen door.

"What the hell is that?" Ennis asked, looking toward the commotion.

"Oh, that'd be the Westies, ya know, my foster dogs," Jack smiled. By then Lobo had noticed them and had run to the door, and the three were visiting through the screen.

"I think they'll all get along. They're small like Lobo even though they'll full grown." Jack opened the screen and said, "Ennis, meet Opal and Pearl." Lobo barked and jumped, showing off for the pair. They wiggled around and tried to sniff him.

"What kind of dogs did you say they were?" Ennis asked.

"They're West Highland White Terriers, Westies for short."

"You must know every breed of dog there is, bud."

Jack chuckled. "Well, yeah, I've been around a lot of 'em. These two need ta be adopted together. They're pretty much bonded so we've gotta wait for a home that wants 'em both. Hopefully that won't take too long."

"Well, uh, I best get ready to paint," Ennis said.

"Okay, sure, I'll get goin' with Lobo and when he gets tired, I'll let him have a break, and maybe then you can help me work with him."

"Sure. Uh, I brought along some lunch. There's enough for you too," Ennis smiled.

"Thanks, friend. Oh, and for dessert, there's cake and ice cream."

"Right, looking forward to that." Their eyes met and it was all Jack could do to walk away and get on with the task at hand. The vibes he got from Ennis said he felt the same.

Jack worked with Lobo out by the barn after putting Opal and Pearl back inside so there'd be no distractions. When the pup had had enough, Jack let him find a piece of shade to rest in, and made sure he found a water bowl and knew where the dog food was.

"You're workin' fast," Jack said as he joined Ennis at the work shop.

"Thanks. I'm doing pretty good. Almost got all the primer on."

"Ya know, I can help if ya want," Jack offered.

Ennis was quiet for a moment and looked like he was thinking. He finally said, "Well, we'd get done faster, but I'm supposed to be doing this to pay you back for the puppy training. Wouldn't be fair to make you work."

"You're not makin' me, Ennis. I don't mind, really."

"Well, suit yourself. There's extra stuff over at the truck, overalls, brushes..."

Jack smiled and said, "Great."

They made short work of the rest of the priming. By lunch time it was done.

"You hungry yet?" Ennis asked as he cleaned up the paint tools.

"Yeah, starvin'." Jack hoped he hadn't said anything that sounded out of line when he noticed that it looked like Ennis was blushing. _Maybe he's just hot, or sun burnt._

Ennis flipped down the tailgate, opened his ice chest, and brought out sandwiches and beer. He'd brought pretzels and potato chips too. When Lobo noticed food in view, he quickly made it his business, so Ennis brought his bowl out and filled it with puppy food.

"When we get goin' on his second session, we'll see what he thinks of bein' in the wading pool. He's gotta get used ta water."

"Sounds like an adventure," Ennis smiled.

When they finished eating and had everything put away, Jack said, "You wanna come in and have some cake and ice cream before we get started?"

Ennis looked down at the ground, glancing around the yard as if he was thinking. "Yeah, let's do that," he said after a long pause.

Jack led the way to the house. "I'll let Opal and Pearl out now. They should be all right out here with Lobo," he said.

Jack reached for the door knob and noticed that Ennis hadn't followed him onto the porch. He was standing with his hands in his pockets looking down at the ground.

"What are ya waitin' for, friend?" Jack asked. When he got no answer he said, "How bout I promise ta keep my hands ta myself?"

Ennis looked up and they locked eyes. He slowly walked toward Jack and when he was right up next to him, he said in a low growl, "What if I don't want you to keep your hands to yourself?"

Those words went straight to Jack's dick. He tried to keep his composure and answered in a soft, tentative voice, "Uh, I'm sure I can oblige."

Jack sucked in a quick breath as Ennis pressed his body hard up to him as they walked into the house. As the door closed, Ennis was all over him, kissing his lips, his neck, running his calloused hands through his hair, pressing his full length against him. Jack felt like a drowning man, holding on to Ennis for dear life, returning all Ennis was giving twofold. Jack began to walk them toward his bedroom, their bodies never parting.

As their legs bumped the bed, Jack broke contact and reached for Ennis' shirt buttons. Ennis quickly helped get them undone and threw off the shirt, then pulled Jack's t-shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the floor. Jack felt Ennis' hands on his shoulders pushing him onto the bed. He pulled Ennis on top of him, the springs protesting with a loud squeak.

Jack wanted to touch every part of this man. He could feel the defined muscles of his shoulders and arms, his strong yet gentle hands which were busy exploring his body too. Ennis' skin felt smooth, and even though he'd been hard at work all morning, the scent of his aftershave was still evident, and it was intensely provocative whatever it was. Jack wondered if it was the stuff called Obsession, because he sure was obsessed with this sexy man on top of him. Their chests were pressed against each other, and their deep kisses made Jack's dick strain against his tight jeans. Ennis' arousal was evident too. Jack worked his hand between them and tugged on Ennis' belt. Ennis took the cue, lifted up a little and went to work on Jack's belt, then his zipper, as Jack worked on Ennis'. Jack felt like they were in a frenzy, and he was afraid that at this rate he'd shoot way before he wanted to. They pulled apart long enough to get their boots and jeans off.

By then Jack was thinking more clearly and started wondering where this was going to lead. He wondered if he should get the condoms and lube out of his nightstand, wait for Ennis to lead the way, or what...He hoped he didn't look as nervous as he felt but realized he must have when Ennis ran the back of his hand over Jack's cheek and asked, "You okay?"

Jack swallowed hard and said, "Yeah."

"I want you, Jack Twist," Ennis whispered.

That's all it took for Jack to relax. He couldn't get the supplies out fast enough then. He handed the condom to Ennis who nimbly tore open the package. Jack had to look away so he wouldn't come right then and there as Ennis slid it onto his rock hard erection. That would be pretty embarrassing to say the least. Ennis sure wasn't acting embarrassed as he flipped Jack onto his stomach and pulled him up to his knees. Jack felt the cold lube being smeared onto his ass, and waited while Ennis smeared some on himself.

As Jack felt Ennis grab his hips he braced himself. Jack's observation of Ennis' lack of shyness in the sex department made him feel like he might be a little over exuberant as he entered. He took a deep breath, but to his surprise Ennis was gentle as he pushed in. It was slow, easy, and sexy as hell. When he could feel that Ennis was inside as far as he could get, Jack's arousal was at a fever pitch, and he was still afraid of shooting at any second. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else to slow himself down.

Jack felt hot breath on his ear and heard a whisper, husky and low, "Everything all right? You ready for this, cause I know I am."

"God, Ennis, yes, just do it," Jack choked out.

Ennis began slowly, but it wasn't long before he picked up the pace. Jack met his thrusts, and they soon were in sync, and God Almighty, Jack felt like he was seeing stars during the pounding Ennis gave him. He couldn't help but moan and groan, and he hoped Ennis didn't think he wasn't enjoying it, because nothing could have been further from the truth.

Ennis knew what he was doing, knew just when to start stroking, and had Jack erupting like a volcano. As Jack came, he heard a low moan come out of Ennis' throat and felt him unloading. They rode out every wave of pleasure before both of them collapsed onto the bed.

Jack felt like he'd run a marathon as he gasped for air. Ennis finally rolled off which helped. Jack could hear that his breathing was labored too. After a few moments he heard Ennis taking care of the condom. He hoped he'd seen the waste can near the bed because Jack was too exhausted to speak. He rolled to his side to get more air and felt Ennis spoon up behind and pull the quilt over them. Ennis' arm came around and held him close. Jack closed his eyes and was sure he'd found paradise.

After dozing for a short time, Jack woke to an empty bed. He listened and could hear Ennis in the bathroom. Jack sat up and waited. When Ennis appeared Jack asked, "You want some cake?"

Ennis grunted and said, "Worked up an appetite, huh?"

Jack smiled. "I'll be right back, help yourself to the cake." He headed for the bathroom.

When Jack walked into the kitchen he found the cake on the table and Ennis on the porch. "Find everything okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, and I checked the dogs, they're fine." Ennis threw down his cigarette and ground it out with his boot.

"You didn't have to do that on account of me," Jack said.

"I was about finished anyway. Let's get our cake."

Ennis cut the cake and Jack scooped the ice cream. They ate in companionable silence. When Ennis was finished he said, "You baked a real good cake."

"Thanks," Jack smiled.

"You're a talented man, that's for sure." Ennis smiled the crooked little smile that made Jack's heart swell.

"You 'bout ready ta go out and give Lobo another lesson?" Jack asked.

"Sure thing."

They spent the next hour working with Lobo. After more obedience training, Jack introduced him to water in the wading pool. At times Lobo's antics were hysterical.

"At least he's not scared of water," Jack said with a grin as he emptied the pool.

Ennis laughed as a wet Lobo jumped all over him. "Yeah, but I can just see him out in the lake, flopping around, biting at the water, forgetting there's a duck to retrieve."

"He'll get better, don't you worry." Jack assured him. "Ennis, tell him no and do what I told ya. He's jumping on you!"

"No kidding he's jumping on me...I'm all muddy too."

Lobo was wild and in no mood to listen to any training commands. All Jack could do was stand there and laugh as he watched the sight before him.

At the porch, Jack used a towel on Lobo, and when he was dry, calm, and sleepy, Ennis said quietly, "Well, guess we'd better get on our way."

"Right, guess ya got other things ta do..." Jack tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Ennis called to Lobo and they started for the truck. "I'll leave most of my painting stuff here and be back later in the week to do some more."

"Okay," Jack said as he stood with his hands jammed in his pockets.

At the truck Ennis said, "I had a real good day, Jack." He stepped forward to give Jack a big hug.

Jack hugged him back, wishing the day didn't have to end, but knowing why it had to. _How did I let this happen? How the hell am I gonna deal with it? It's not right, goin' behind her back this way._

Jack waved goodbye as Ennis and Lobo headed toward Lost Dog Road.

_To Be Continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ennis had hardly thought of anything but Jack for days. Friday night had been great, and Sunday afternoon had been amazing, totally amazing. He went over in his mind the picture of a naked Jack in that bed of his, the moans of pleasure he heard in that passionate interlude they shared. He felt like he'd been walking around with a permanent hard-on. Every time he thought about it, he felt his dick come to life.

_Get a grip, Ennis. There's more to life than sex._ But Jack was more than a roll in the sack that was for sure. That crazy southern boy had stolen his heart. Jack Twist was so deep under his skin he knew he'd never be free of him, and he didn't want to be. _How did this happen so fast? What am I going to do about it?_

He thought of Alma. He didn't want to see her hurt. She didn't deserve that, but it wasn't working, and that wasn't because of Jack. Things hadn't been right since the day they married.

_What a jerk I am, thinking I could ignore what I really wanted and needed, try to be normal. I'm going to cause pain to an innocent woman because I was too stupid and scared to face what I am. And Craig, I stomped on his heart too. I hope he's happy wherever he is. I hope he found someone as good as Jack...but I don't think there's anybody as good as Jack. He's one of a kind, that one. That Pat fella has to be the biggest fool on the planet._

Ennis was on his way to the ABC Animal Clinic for Lobo's vaccinations. He hoped he'd get to see Jack. He missed him like crazy, but it was so damn difficult to make time to get together. Alma was complaining constantly about the money situation. He tried to use the excuse that the jobs he'd been getting lately were smaller, so not as much pay, but he knew the time he was spending out at Jack's was cutting in on the money he was bringing home.

Alma had also been on his case the past Friday night when he'd come in late. He thought back to when he'd gotten home and been met with her angry face demanding to know where he'd been.

"Ennis, it's going on eleven o'clock, where were you so late?"

"I'm not a kid. I don't have a curfew."

"Don't get defensive. I just asked you a simple question."

"I decided to go out and have a beer."

"A beer... I know you weren't with K.E. because he was home babysitting Heather while Carla was at the party."

"I didn't say I was with K.E., did I?"

"Who were you with?"

"I was by myself."

"By yourself? Why would you go to a bar by yourself?"

"To have a beer."

"You must have had more than one beer to be out this late, and we can't really afford it. You know that, Ennis."

"For your information, I had one beer and then I sat there relaxing for awhile. Is that all right with you?"

Alma had stared at him long and hard but hadn't said anything more. He wondered if he was digging himself into a hole by not having told her up front about the dog training deal, but it was a little late for that now. The less she knew about where he was spending his time the better.

...

"Mr. Del Mar...I mean, Ennis, good morning, good to see you. I see you've brought Lobo for his shots," Lureen said in a cheery voice with a smile on her face.

"Good morning..."

"I told you, you go ahead and call me Lureen."

"Well, good morning, Lureen. Yeah, Lobo's all ready for his shots. He has an appointment for ten, I think."

"Yes, we have him scheduled. Have a seat, it won't be long. After you're done maybe you can go out back and say hi to Jack. He's working in the boarding kennel." Lureen smiled an extra bright smile as she said that last part, and Ennis felt his face flush as he took his seat. _Surely Jack Fuckin' Twist hasn't told her anything...no, he's not the type to kiss and tell._

Lobo sat down near his master's feet when he was given the command, and Ennis felt proud that his little dog had already learned to behave in public.

There seemed to be two sides to the room, one for cats and one for dogs. Luckily he had chosen the dog's side without even being aware. He checked his watch and hoped the appointment wouldn't take long. He needed to get back to work. He sure wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to see Jack though, and he couldn't wait to get done with the shots and go outside. He waited under ten minutes and was called in.

As Ennis and Lobo left the exam room, Lureen stepped out from the desk and said, "While Tammy gets your bill ready, why don't you come with me?"

That suited Ennis fine, and he followed Lureen out the back way with Lobo in his arms. Outside, Ennis heard dogs barking, and Lobo perked his ears up with interest. They crossed a large lawn under shade trees to the side of the property to a long row of red brick enclosures with chain link gates. Lureen called out Jack's name, and his head popped up from one of the enclosures. His face broke into a wide smile when he saw that he had visitors.

"Your friend is here. Thought I'd bring him back so you could give him a tour," Lureen said.

"Hey, Ennis...Hey, Lobo," Jack called out.

Ennis let Lobo down, and he made a beeline right to Jack. "You miss me, boy?" Jack said as he stooped down to greet the little dog.

Lureen had turned and headed back inside, so Ennis felt a lot more at ease and walked over closer to Jack. "Busy day?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can always find things that need doin' out here," Jack said. "How's your day goin'? Did Lobo give the doctor any trouble? Did you see Dr. Edwards or Dr. Fields?"

Ennis smiled to himself listening to Jack fire off questions like he was prone to do. "Uh, we saw Dr. Edwards. Was real nice. Lobo didn't even flinch when he gave him the needle."

"Great. He's a good little dog. I didn't figure I'd be called in to muzzle him when he got here," Jack joked.

"Yeah, and he sat down real quiet in the waiting room when I told him to," Ennis smiled.

"I told ya he'd learn fast. Let me show ya the dogs we're boardin' right now."

After his tour and meeting the dogs, Ennis said, "You got training in the park this evening, huh?"

"Yeah, Thursday too, plus Saturday mornin' this week."

Ennis ran his hand over his face. "Yeah, well, I was planning to start painting out at your place this afternoon. I'll probably be gone by the time you get home though."

Jack looked down at the ground. "Yeah, shit, I wish I wasn't tied up after work."

"Look, maybe tomorrow early evening I can stop by for a couple hours," Ennis said. He felt bad that he couldn't offer Jack more time, but he was using every minute to try and keep himself on schedule and keep Alma pacified and not get her suspicious. He hoped that Jack understood.

He seemed to when he looked up and smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "That'd be good, Ennis."

"All right then, tomorrow it is...We better be going now. I'm working on a sprinkler system and need to get back to it."

"Okay, well, thanks for stoppin' on back. Was real good seein' ya," Jack said, making eye contact with Ennis.

Jack looking at him that way made Ennis' dick twitch. _Shit, tomorrow evening seems so far off._

As Ennis and Lobo walked toward the building, Jack called out, "Don't forget ta have some cake this afternoon when you're out at my place."

"Will do," Ennis said, and gave Jack a wave.

...

Wednesday evening, Ennis stopped at Happy Joe's Pizza to grab something for his and Jack's supper. The more he'd thought about it, the more he felt like Jack might get the wrong impression if he just stopped in for puppy training and a visit to the bedroom, so the day before when he'd been inside the house to get his snack, he'd left a note saying that he'd bring supper.

He smiled on his drive up Lost Dog Road. _I sure do hope a trip to Jack's bed is on the agenda this evening._ The thought of Alma at home waiting nagged at him, but she'd just have to wait because he needed this time with Jack. He was going to have to do something about this marriage with Alma. He couldn't be sneaking around and eating two suppers for long. He wanted to talk to Jack about it, but wasn't sure how to bring it up. _Am I moving too fast? Does Jack want something permanent?_

Ennis smiled as he saw Jack come out of the house to greet him. It felt so right. "I have pizza. Pepperoni with extra cheese," Ennis said as he opened his door.

"You didn't let Lobo into it, did ya?" Jack asked.

Ennis chuckled. "Are those two white balls of fur around here to entertain Lobo while we're inside?"

"Sure, they're around." Jack whistled for Opal and Pearl. When they appeared, Lobo ran straight to them and they began to play. "Bring the pizza on in. How bout we eat before doin' the trainin' like before?"

"Sounds good." Ennis carried the pizza box into the house.

Once inside, Jack seemed to have forgotten about the pizza judging from the look in those blue eyes of his. He closed the distance between them, and they immediately forgot about food, their bodies coming together, lips exploring, hands roaming.

"God, I missed you," Jack huffed out.

"Me too," was all Ennis could get out; too busy giving those sexy lips of Jack's all his attention. The sounds they made while kissing was music to his ears, succeeding in turning his dick on in seconds.

Jack usually wore t-shirts but had on a button up shirt instead. "You've got too much on. Can't feel you," Ennis whispered as he began to tug, realizing that the shirt had snaps instead of buttons. He was able to take care of them in seconds, giving a satisfied smile when the job was done. Jack's muscles were toned and taunt. Ennis ran his hands over Jack's chest, his thumbs over his hard nipples, then couldn't help but suck and lick his neck and shoulders as the shirt fell to the floor.

Jack began to help Ennis unbutton his shirt all the while inching toward the bedroom. Ennis felt Jack's hard dick against his thigh and groaned into his ear, "Wanna get you undressed." He felt like a man possessed.

They flopped onto the bed and stripped the rest of their clothes off as fast as possible. Jack ended up on top, diving for Ennis' mouth. Ennis had just been going through the motions of sex for so long, had buried his true desires deep inside, that when he was with Jack this way, he could hardly control himself. It was clear that Jack could keep up with him, so Ennis held nothing back. He wasn't afraid to ask for what he wanted, and he wanted to feel Jack inside him.

"You got the stuff we need? Where is it, in here?" Ennis hurriedly said as he reached toward the nightstand drawer.

"Yeah," Jack said breathlessly.

Ennis found a condom and the lube. As he held them in his hand he gave Jack another deep kiss. He looked into his eyes and whispered, "Here, you use these this time," as he held them toward Jack.

He felt a rush of heat as lust flashed in Jack's eyes. He was the sexiest thing Ennis had ever seen. He noticed Jack's hands were shaking as he tried to open the condom, so he took it from him and ripped it open. He reached for Jack but at the touch of his fingers Jack said, "You're gonna have me comin' too fast if ya do that. Better let me put it on." Ennis smiled and rolled to his stomach in anticipation for what was to come.

He could hear Jack working at his task and wished he'd hurry. It wasn't long before he felt Jack's hands running up and down his back and then massaging his ass cheeks. Ennis couldn't hold back the moans that escaped. His dick was trapped against the mattress so he shifted slightly to free it. He felt Jack's hands pull his hips up high and Jack's hard dick on his ass. His cheeks were pulled open and cold lube was smeared on. He braced himself as he waited.

Jack whispered, "Ya want I should try a finger first?"

"No, just go ahead, show me what you got," Ennis gasped.

He felt Jack enter, holding nothing back. It had been so long; Ennis had given up hope he'd ever experience this again. He felt like he'd died and gone to heaven when he felt Jack push inside. He tried to relax and breathe deeply to help the process. Soon Jack was all the way in. Ennis couldn't help but let out a moan, his mind racing a mile a minute.

As Jack began to thrust, Ennis closed his eyes and matched his movements. Jack shifted, and a wave of pleasure ran through Ennis, causing his dick to harden more than he thought was possible. He groaned out, "Ahhhh, Jaaaack," which seemed to encourage Jack to speed up. He heard Jack groan, and then felt Jack's hand on his dick. "Jesus Christ, Jack," he cursed through clenched teeth. He wished he could have lasted longer as he shot his load out over Jack's hand. Jack still rocked against him, finally coming with a jerk and a sputtered groan.

Jack fell heavily onto Ennis' back. Ennis was too weak to hold his weight up, let alone Jack's, so they crumbled onto the bed. Jack didn't move, so between gasps of breath Ennis asked, "You didn't die, did you?"

Jack snorted out a laugh and weakly said, "I don't think so," as he rolled off onto his back. He fumbled with the condom, and Ennis heard it hit inside the waste can.

Ennis struggled to roll onto his back. After lying there a minute regaining his bearings, he reached for Jack's hand. Jack squeezed but didn't say anything, and they remained still, staring up at the ceiling. There was so much Ennis wanted to say, but there was no way he could get any of it to come out, not now anyway. He hoped Jack knew at least some of what he felt.

...

Ennis had made use of Jack's shower. Jack told him to make himself at home, to use whatever he wanted, so he squeezed out the Suave for men shampoo he found on the organizer rack by the shower head. _Two-in-one shampoo and conditioner. Maybe that's what makes Jack's hair so silky and soft._ He recognized the scent as he lathered up. It smelled like Jack. He smiled. He discovered that Jack used body wash...Suave for men body wash. There was also a bar of soap, Lever 2000. _Maybe he uses the body wash for special occasions. _Ennis decided to indulge and squeezed some from the bottle. It also smelled like Jack. The fluffy blue towel felt good against his skin as he stepped out. He wondered what it would be like to shower with Jack, and he hoped that someday he'd get the chance to find out. His ass still ached, and he hoped it would for awhile - to remind him of this evening. He didn't need that to remind him though. He was intensely happy, and the sex was just part of it.

Jack had set out plates and napkins, so when Ennis joined him in the kitchen, they heated the pizza in the microwave. After sharing it and downing a couple of beers each, they went outside to do some dog training.

"Looks like Opal and Pearl wore him out, huh?" Ennis observed when he saw Lobo resting in some shade by the truck.

Opal and Pearl weren't far away, also looking tuckered out. Jack called them inside along with Jingles. I guess I'd best get them fed real quick.

"Okay, I'll go fill the other's dishes and put something down for the cats," Ennis volunteered. He tried to push to the back of his mind how late it had already gotten and how he should be getting home soon.

They worked with Lobo for a good forty five minutes. When they were through, Jack said they had made a lot of progress. They had Lobo in the pool again and introduced him to a decoy. Lobo remained much calmer in the water this time, which was a step in the right direction Jack assured Ennis. They got pretty wet though, especially when Lobo shook off before they had the good sense to move away. They ended up laughing like they usually did when they were together.

As they walked toward the house, Ennis caught sight of Maya, and the position she was in accentuated her pregnant shape. "She looks like she's ready to have the litter pretty soon."

"Not for another three weeks. She'll be as big as a hippo by then," Jack laughed.

"Jesus...You gonna need help when the time comes?"

"Well, hopefully it'll all go smooth like when Abby delivered her litter. That's what I'm hopin' for anyway. Dr. Edwards or Dr. Fields will be a phone call away if I need anything." After looking like he was thinking about something, Jack said, "I don't suppose you'd like ta come help out? I mean, if it's not in the middle of the night like last time or somethin'."

Ennis felt excited and said, "I'd like that. That would be something to see, especially since my brother will be getting one of the pups."

"I hope it works out. Can't really schedule when these things are gonna happen. Usually takes quite a few hours though, so it might work out for ya ta be here at least part of the time."

Jack handed Ennis an old towel, and he dried Lobo off which excited the pup, so Ennis told him no and turned away from him when he started to jump. "Sit," commanded Ennis, and it worked. Lobo backed away and sat down even though it was obvious that sitting was the last thing he wanted to do. He wagged his tail and tilted his head to the side.

"He's a smart one, isn't he, Jack?" Ennis said. He knew he sounded like a proud dad, but he knew that Jack understood. Jack just smiled.

"Well, uh, I guess me and Lobo gotta be on our way," Ennis said as he looked down at his feet. "Not that I want to...you know that."

Jack looked down too, then up into Ennis' eyes. "I know."

"Do you, Jack? I sure hope you do." He took a step closer and pulled Jack into a hug. He whispered into his ear, "This is more than just sex to me, you gotta know that."

Jack tightened his hold and whispered back, "I know...Me too."

Ennis put Lobo into the truck and then got in himself. Through the open window he said, "See you soon," and then he was gone in a cloud of dust.

_To Be Continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Is it already that time again?" Ennis asked.

"Yes, this Sunday, why? Doesn't it seem like it's been a whole month?"

Ennis looked up at Alma over his bowl of potato soup. "It hasn't been quite a month."

"Ennis, you sound like you don't want to get together with your family. What's the matter? Are you having problems with your brother or something?"

"My brother? No, course not. Why would you ask that?"

"Because you don't seem enthused about going, like it's a big inconvenience or something. The Nature Center is beautiful, and I'm looking forward to going. So is everyone else. By the way, Leanna will be riding with us."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't feel comfortable driving clear out there by herself, that's why."

"It's six miles, Alma."

"What's the problem...there's no use wasting gas going out there in separate cars."

"Okay, okay, it's fine she rides with us. I was just asking why, is all."

"We'll go in my car. There's more room, and even for as old as it's getting, it still rides real nice."

"Yeah, too bad about that scratch along the side. Wouldn't look quite so bad if it wasn't a black scratch on white. Then there's that little dent on the back bumper."

"Well, it runs good is all that really matters, and the seat belts work."

Ennis finished eating. "The soup was good. I'm going in the living room now; relax a little in front of the t.v."

Ennis kicked back on the couch and barely registered what was on t.v. He had Jack on his mind. He'd been out there the past Sunday and they'd had a real nice day. He'd gotten a lot of painting done while Jack worked with Lobo. They'd had sandwiches for lunch, and then a real nice interlude in Jack's bed before Ennis and Lobo had to leave. Jack's place felt like home, not only to him, but to Lobo too.

Ennis was disappointed about the coming Sunday. There'd be a slim chance getting out to Jack's with having to spend the day with the family. He wanted to play it cool for awhile, not do anything to make Alma mad or suspicious, because he planned on being at Jack's when Maya delivered her litter. He didn't know what excuse he would use for Alma, it depended on the day and time, but he really wanted to be there for Jack.

This week he was booked up solid with jobs that he really had to get done. Being slow and doing haphazard work was not going to cut it. He knew he had to buckle down. Jack was busy too, so they were making due. At least Jack had gotten a cell phone so that made it easier to be in touch. They figured Jack would have to start training Lobo sometimes when Ennis wasn't there. He could leave the dog at Jack's after doing some painting. Jack could work with him when he got home, then Ennis could meet them at the end of Lost Dog Road to pick up the pup.

_What am I doing...it would all be so much simpler if I leveled with Alma, left her, and moved out._

_...  
><em>

"How's your love life?" Lureen asked, with a sly smile as she slid into the booth next to Jack inside the McDonald's across form the clinic.

"Hey, sweetheart. I ordered your salad. Thought you'd never get here."

"You're ignoring me," she said.

"What? How am I ignorin' you? Oh, did ya say somethin' when ya sat down?" Jack smiled.

Lureen patted Jack on the arm. "We haven't talked about Ennis for awhile." She looked into Jack's eyes.

Jack looked away and knew he must look uncomfortable. He really didn't want to get into that subject with Lureen. "Can we talk about somethin' else?"

"Oh, alright...I've just been wondering what's going on, you know?"

"What's going on?"

"Jack, you need to be careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

Jack looked at Lureen with his eyebrows raised. "You've sure changed your tune from before."

"It's just that...what's it been...weeks now...I just thought...well, never mind what I thought."

"Lureen, I'm not worried. Ya gotta trust me on this. I have faith in Ennis. I know it may seem strange given what I've been through with Pat, but Ennis is...he's got a heart of gold. I can trust him." Lureen looked worried.

"Don't look like that. Ya said yourself he and his wife might not stay together. These things take time."

"Did he say he plans to leave her?"

"No, not yet he didn't, but I know he wants to...and I know he will."

Just then their food order number was called, so Jack went to retrieve their lunch. As they began to eat, Lureen asked, "Are you going to need me to help when the pups are born? I can come out, no problem."

Jack swallowed a bite of his quarter pounder with cheese, took a drink of Coke, cleared his throat, and said, "Uh, Ennis said he'd try and get out ta help. He's pretty excited about it...his brother will be gettin' one of the puppies."

"Well, far be it from me to get in the way," she smiled. "If you do need me, just call."

"Thanks."

...

The first weekend of August was hot and humid. "Would sure be nice to get some rain," Alma commented to Leanna as they watched the scenery while Ennis drove them to Pioneer Ridge Nature Area and Center. Leanna was in the back seat with the ice chest and picnic basket full of food. Alma was in the front passenger seat with Lobo on her lap. She kept shifting uncomfortably.

"He's soon going to be too big to sit on my lap."

"Maybe he can sit on the floorboard," Ennis suggested.

"No, it's okay for now. Just saying...he's growing so fast."

"He seems very well behaved," Leanna said. "He never jumps on me when I've seen him."

"Ennis has been reading books and teaching him," Alma said.

Ennis abruptly changed the subject. "Looks like we're almost there. Wonder if K.E., Carla and Heather have arrived yet."

"I can't wait to see that baby," Leanna said.

Ennis silently sighed and wished he was at Jack's. This was going to be a long day, all this pretending.

K.E.'s truck was parked at the meeting place, and after glancing around, Leanna said, "There's Carla sitting at that table holding Heather."

Ennis hooked Lobo's leash onto his collar, grabbed the ice chest, and headed toward Carla. Alma carried the picnic basket with Leanna bringing up the rear.

Carla greeted them. "Nice to see all of you. K.E's around here someplace."

"Probably down by one of the ponds looking for fish," Leanna said.

"You two should have planned to fish," Alma said. "Would have been nice to take some home to eat."

"Hey, you guys," K.E, called out as he walked up a small hill from the ponds.

"You're not out of breath are you? I thought we were going to take a hike after lunch," Ennis teased.

"I'm fine, little brother, and the hike's still on. You sure you're not trying to get out of it?"

Ennis chuckled. Carla handed Heather to Leanna and started setting paper plates, cups, napkins, and plastic utensils onto the table.

"I hope everyone is hungry because I have enough food for an army," Leanna said.

"Lobo can help us out if there's too much," Ennis joked.

Alma gave him a dirty look. "That's not funny, Ennis, especially considering the price of food."

Ennis ignored her, not wanting any hints of their troubled marriage to filter out, still concerned about upsetting Leanna. He opened the ice chest and set out a large bottle of Pepsi and some beer.

They ate their cold chicken, macaroni salad, carrot sticks, and rolls while they made small talk and caught up with one another.

"Carla baked a batch of chocolate chip cookies for dessert," K.E. said.

"How many have you eaten already? When you were a boy, I swear, I hardly had them baked before you and Ennis had them devoured." Leanna laughed as she fed Heather some macaroni salad. "After lunch, can we put her down and see how she walks?"

"She might not do too well on this uneven ground," Carla said.

"She's such a blessing," Leanna said as she smiled at her niece. "Wouldn't it be nice if she had a cousin to play with?" she asked as she looked at Ennis.

Ennis quickly changed the subject. He looked at K.E. and said, "How bout we take a couple of these chocolate chip cookies along on our hike and get going? Lobo's ready for some exercise."

K.E. smiled. "Sounds like a plan. Let's get a couple beers to bring too."

"When you get back you'll join us for a game, won't you?" Carla asked, as she reached for the bag containing various games.

"Sure, if K.E.'s not too worn out," Ennis said.

"I'll show you who gets worn out. I may be older than you, but I can outlast you on the trail." They laughed and joked as they set out on their trek. Lobo trotted along on his leash.

"How far are we going before starting back?" K.E. asked.

"You tired already?" Ennis laughed.

K.E. grinned. "I was just thinking about Lobo there. Don't want him getting too hot and tired."

"He'll be okay. Beats sitting too long playing board games."

"You sure you're not just trying to get away from our sister and her obsession with babies?"

Ennis grimaced and mumbled under his breath.

"Don't feel picked on. She's already after me and Carla to have another one."

They started up an incline, and Ennis could feel the effort, and hear it in K.E.'s voice as he spoke.

"Guess we're not as young as we used to be," Ennis said.

"Yeah..." K.E. agreed. He gave Ennis a long look as if he wanted to say something more.

"What's on your mind, or will I be sorry I asked?"

"Well, it's just that I think of time passing. I worry about you a little is all. I want you to be happy. Happy like I am with Carla."

"Yeah, well," Ennis smiled slightly. "K.E., I am happy. Something's happened, and I think my life is gonna be getting better in the near future."

"Okay...go on."

"It's not something I want to talk about right now. It's something...personal, and something I need to deal with before I start talking about it."

"Deal with? Ennis, are you planning to leave Alma?"

Ennis stopped on the trail and turned to face K.E. Lobo sat down at his feet. "The time has come for us to end the marriage. I've wanted to bring the subject up to her, but I haven't found the right time yet."

K.E. looked Ennis in the eye and asked, "Ennis, does this have anything to do with Jack?"

Ennis swallowed and looked down at the ground. "K.E., I said this was personal and I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

"Come on, little brother. We've always told each other everything." A look came over K.E.'s face, kind of sad, as he said quietly, "Except I have a feeling you've held certain things back...and, Ennis, you don't have to. You know I never even tell Carla what we talk about, I swear."

Ennis still didn't feel comfortable speaking the whole truth, so he tried to skirt around the subject. "The problems with me and Alma don't have anything to do with Jack, not directly anyway. We'd been having problems long before I ever heard the name Jack Twist."

"But..."

"But what?"

"Are you gonna stand there and tell me you and Jack aren't...involved?"

Ennis started walking up the trail at a fast clip. He could tell that K.E. was having trouble keeping up. "Ennis, slow down a little," K.E. said as he gasped for breath.

Ennis stopped abruptly and turned to his brother, "I told you, I don't want to talk about it now." K.E. reached out and put his hand on Ennis' shoulder. Ennis looked into K.E.'s eyes. Part of him resented the fact that K.E. was pushing so hard, but part of him felt relieved at the thought of coming clean to his brother. He said in a low voice, "All right...this is between you and me, no one else. You're right about me and Jack. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Don't get defensive. I'm not judging you, Ennis...Like I said, I just want you to be happy. If it's Jack who does that for you, that's fine with me." They started walking again and K.E. asked, "How well do you know him?"

"I know him well enough to know he's a good man."

"Well, he seemed real nice that night at the rodeo. What about his family? You know anything about them?"

"We've talked about his folks, yeah. He doesn't have any brothers or sisters. He was living with his uncle who died. He was real close to him."

"Sounds like you've talked a lot, gotten to know him pretty well. Still, it's only been since, when, the beginning of the summer?"

"It's been long enough to know..." Ennis wasn't sure what exactly he was going to say, so went on, "When the litter of pups is born, I'll take you up there to see them. You can spend some time with Jack. You'll get to know him better, see what kind of person he is. You'll like him, I know you will."

"That'll be good, Ennis. I'm looking forward to it."

They turned to walk back down the trail and join the others for a game of scrabble, or whatever they were playing. Ennis felt his stress ease a little after having talked with K.E. He wondered why he'd never trusted him enough before. K.E. had to practically drag the information out of him, and Ennis felt guilty that he'd kept this from him. Had he confided in him way back before he'd married Alma, maybe he wouldn't be in such a mess now. At least he had K.E. in his corner, and he counted on his help when it came time to tell Leanna. No one would be able to help with Alma though. That would fall squarely on his shoulders. He planned to leave the part about Jack completely out when he told her he wanted a divorce.

...

Ten days later Ennis got a call from Jack, which he'd been expecting. Last time he'd seen Maya she looked real close to delivering, and Jack had said it could be any day. Well this was the day.

"I came home at lunchtime ta check on her, and she'd started pacing and panting. She was okay before I left for work," Jack said when he called at nearly eight thirty p.m. "This stage takes awhile so I held off callin'. I've been home since lunch. They cleared me ta take the rest of the day off."

"So you've been home by yourself all afternoon and evening?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Lureen came out after her shift ta check on things. I told her I was gonna call ya tonight ta help and that she didn't have ta stay. You still wanna drive out here?"

"Sure, I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't worry now."

Ennis closed his phone and turned to see Alma standing in the room. He wondered how long she'd been there. She had a sour look on her face, or maybe that was just his imagination, or guilt playing with his head.

Ennis cleared his throat. "Uh, I'm going to have to go out."

"Go out? What are you talking about?" she said in a disgusted tone.

"Uh, there's a problem with a sprinkler system I put in. Water leaking. I gotta go check it out."

As Ennis walked briskly around the living room picking up his keys and grabbing a light jacket, Alma said, "It will soon be dark. How can you work outside after dark?"

"I'll use a flashlight, and there's probably outside lighting. It's not impossible, and if it's leaking, I can't wait till morning. Don't worry, it's my problem, I'll take care of it," he said abruptly. He hoped he sounded convincing and not as guilty as he felt. She sure seemed annoyed whatever she was thinking.

"Don't wait up, this could take awhile," Ennis said as he rushed out the door. As he started his truck, he saw that Alma was standing in the doorway giving him a cold stare. He ignored her and slowly pulled out.

...

Jack came out of the barn when he heard Ennis' truck. He smiled and waited for Ennis to join him. "Where's Lobo?" Jack asked.

"Thought it best to leave him at home. Didn't want him causing any undo stress on Maya. How's she doing?"

"Well, her water broke not more than five minutes ago," Jack said. "It shouldn't be long till the first one comes."

"Let's get in there then, what are we waiting for?"

The first puppy, chocolate like Maya, appeared a half hour later. Maya licked it clean and bit off the umbilical cord. Ennis looked on with interest. "I wonder if that's a boy. Could be K.E.'s."

"Yeah, I hope we get a chocolate male for him. I'm glad she's takin' care of it. If the mama won't do it, I have to."

"Since she did the first one, you think she'll do the rest?"

"That's what I'm hopin' for." As Jack finished that statement the dogs outside in the run started to bark. "Wonder what's gotten into them?"

"Sounds like a lot of barking, it must be something," Ennis said.

"I have Jingles out there with Abby and Duke, so it's all three. Probably an opossum, or could even be a deer...hey, I didn't tell ya, Opal and Pearl went to their new home yesterday."

"That's great, they got adopted together?"

"Sure did."

The dog's barks became even louder, bordering on frenzy. "Shit, all this noise isn't doin' Maya any good. I'm goin' out with a flashlight ta see if I can find out what's botherin' them. Watch over Maya for me," Jack said.

Jack cracked open the barn door and shined the flashlight beam around the ground by the dog runs. He could see the dog's reflective eyes, but didn't see any reason for their barking.

Ennis called out, "Jack, another one's coming."

Jack quickly returned. "I'll leave the door cracked open so maybe we'll hear somethin' ta help figure out what's makin' 'em bark." He crouched down by Ennis, and in about ten minutes, a second chocolate puppy came into the world. Maya repeated her earlier job of licking it clean and biting off the cord.

"She's bondin' real good with 'em," Jack said with a smile.

Ennis rubbed across Jack's back to his shoulder, and Jack reached for his hand. Jack turned his head and went in for a kiss. Ennis wrapped him in his arms and gave him a full on kiss complete with tongue.

"Mmmmm, I hope there's more where that came from...maybe after we get Maya a little further along we'll have time for some rollin' around out here in the hay," Jack said in a seductive whisper as he nibbled on Ennis' neck.

Ennis snorted out a laugh. "In the hay, huh? That might be different."

The dogs outside began barking again, and even growling. "Shit, what is goin' on out there?" Jack asked in a tone somewhere between annoyed and concerned.

"I'll go look around if you want," Ennis offered.

"No, I'll go. I'll turn on the flood light and see if that scares anything out that I can see. You stay here."

Jack returned ten minutes later. "Can't see a damn thing out there. I think maybe they're calmin' down now. I sure hope so. Maya doesn't need none of this goin' on while she's tryin' ta deliver."

"Take it easy, bud," Ennis said. "It's all going real good. We'll get her through this."

Jack put his arm around Ennis and squeezed as they sat watching the miracle in front of them. They took turns talking softly to Maya, encouraging her along and talking to each other to pass the time.

"How was your Sunday with the family?" Jack asked.

"It was all right. Real pretty up where we went, Pioneer Ridge. They have horseback riding up there. Someday maybe the two of us could go. You like horseback riding?"

"Sure, but it's been years since I've ridden. Would like ta give it a try though. Before my Uncle Harold got sick, he talked about gettin' some horses. There's plenty of space up here for 'em. But, it didn't work out."

"That's too bad...about the horses, and your uncle."

Jack changed the subject. "Ya have a good visit with your brother and sister?"

Ennis kind of grunted, and Jack got the impression that he really didn't want to talk more about it so he said, "I have a thermos of coffee here. How bout we have some?"

"Sounds good."

As the night progressed, the coffee wasn't all they shared. Four puppies had been born when Jack made a suggestion. "How bout we make use of the soft hay out here. Ya might end up takin' a little nap by the time all the pups are born." Jack kissed Ennis on the neck.

Jack took Ennis' hand and led him a few feet away. He got down in the hay and pulled Ennis with him. "This doesn't look much like a nap," Ennis chuckled.

"You can have a nap after," Jack smiled.

Ennis quickly unbuttoned his own shirt and slipped it off as Jack did the same. Ennis went straight for Jack's neck, kissing, tasting, sucking, until low moans came from deep in Jack's throat. "Know you like that," Ennis whispered.

Jack reached for Ennis' belt, tugged, and said, "Yeah and there's other things I like too." His eyes went right to Ennis' crotch where he saw through the denim what he was interested in.

Each undid their belts and took their jeans and shorts down to their knees. Ennis reached for Jack's hard dick, but Jack smiled and said, "I'm givin' ya your turn first."

"Well, don't let me hold you back," Ennis chuckled.

The lust in Ennis' eyes fueled Jack's fire as he moved down Ennis' body, and started slowly and lightly licking the sensitive slit at the tip of Ennis' dick.

Ennis was the one moaning then. "You're teasing me, boy."

Jack took the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around like licking a lollipop. He started to hum a little which brought a cry from Ennis. "Ahhhh, Jack," he groaned.

Jack stopped to ask, "Ya like that, huh?"

"Shit, yeah I like that. What are you stopping for?"

Jack was becoming more and more aroused, his own dick hard and leaking. He used his tongue to run up and down the entire length of Ennis' dick, stopping now and then to suck. As he felt Ennis respond more and more, he took his dick into his mouth clear to the root. That got the reaction he wanted as Ennis groaned husky and low and propped himself up to watch. Jack glanced up at Ennis, and then began to fuck him harder with his mouth. It wasn't long before Ennis sputtered and coughed, and Jack felt and tasted the cum shooting down his throat. He almost choked, but was able to keep himself in check. He didn't want to ruin this for Ennis by making the wrong kinds of noises. Ennis finally became still, and as he lay back in the hay, Jack moved away from his prize. Jack watched Ennis until his eyes opened.

"What are you smiling about?" Ennis asked weakly.

"Oh, I don't know. Guess about how great this night is turnin' out."

Ennis rose up and pushed Jack to his back and said, "It's always great when it's you and me together." Then he grinned and said, "Things are gonna get even better because you haven't even had your turn yet."

Ennis ran his hand slowly over Jack's chest and stomach, down to the area Jack couldn't wait to have some attention shown to. Jack watched Ennis tease him by almost seizing his rock hard dick, then backing off. Jack's head was thrashing from side to side before Ennis finally took Jack's dick in hand and held it still as he ran his tongue over the tip. Jack whispered, "Oh yeah, keep goin'."

"Don't be impatient, I'm getting there," Ennis said.

Ennis took his time, drawing out Jack's pleasure until he finally gave him what he wanted, a mind-blowing orgasm. The incoherent sounds coming from Jack made it clear how well he enjoyed what Ennis had done for him. He shuddered and bucked his hips for what seemed like an eternity. Ennis took all Jack had to give and then fell onto his back and waited for Jack's body to relax. When he was finally still it was all he could do to mutter, "That was somethin'."

They lay in the hay looking up to the rafters until their breathing returned to normal. Ennis took a deep breath and whispered low, "I'm going to leave Alma."

Jack rolled his head to the side to look at Ennis but all he saw was his profile. He smiled anyway, took Ennis' hand and said, "I know it's a hard decision."

Still looking straight up, Ennis said, "Actually, it's not a real hard decision. It's what I want...what I need...and she'll see too that it's for the best. I'm telling her in the morning." Ennis turned his head toward Jack, and their eyes locked. Ennis said in a tentative voice, "I think K.E. will let me stay with them till I get some plans made."

Jack squeezed Ennis' hand. "I thought you'd stay here...with me...I mean, if ya want to. I know I want that." When Ennis remained silent Jack asked, "Am I jumpin' ta the wrong conclusions?"

"Come here," Ennis said, as he pulled Jack to him. Jack rested his head on Ennis' chest. The beat of Ennis' heart was very calming even though Jack felt anything but calm. He tried not to rush Ennis, but he sure wished the man would say something. He made circles on Ennis' arm with his finger as he waited.

Finally Ennis said, "You think we'd make good house mates?" Before Jack answered, Ennis went on, "I mean, how well do you think we'd get along under the same roof with two dogs, sometimes more...all the dogs, puppies and cats around here." Ennis laughed softly. "Maybe you wouldn't notice me that much and I'd fit right in."

Jack rose up and looked into Ennis' deep brown eyes. He reached out and tugged on Ennis' soft curls. "I think we'd get along just fine livin' here together, and I know I'd notice you. Why don't we give it a try and see how it goes?"

Ennis smiled and met Jack in a deep kiss. He held Jack there with his hand, running his fingers through his hair. When they broke apart Ennis whispered, "You feel like home."

"I think I need ta pinch myself ta make sure I'm not dreamin'." They lay in each others arms dozing off and on as they waited for all of the puppies to make their entry into the world. By one thirty a.m., seven pups had been born with no complications.

When Ennis was ready to leave, Jack walked him to the truck. "I'll give 'em a closer look in the mornin', see how many girls and boys we got."

"You going in to work tomorrow?"

"I'm not going till afternoon. I need ta keep a close eye on the pups for awhile. Dr. Edwards and Dr. Fields are real understandin' and supportive. Think I'll maybe bed down in the barn for a few hours...down on the hay," Jack said with a grin. "Wish you could stay the night."

"It won't be long, bud. I want that more than anything."

"Me too."

_To Be Continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ennis unlocked the front door and quietly slipped into the house. The room was dark and there was no sign of Lobo. Ennis assumed he was in the bedroom with Alma. The last thing he wanted to do was wake her, so he tried to move to the couch without knocking into anything.

He wondered why Lobo hadn't barked, but more than likely he could tell the sound of the truck, so knew it wasn't an intruder. And maybe he was sleeping; after all it was nearly two thirty a.m.

Ennis planned to grab some winks on the couch. He wouldn't need a blanket; he had his jacket if he got cool, and could just use one of the throw pillows. He might try and get in and out of the bathroom without making too much noise. As he mulled this over he thought he heard a noise from the direction of the bedroom. He listened but didn't hear anything more.

_First thing in the morning I tell Alma I'm leaving. I'll take a suitcase and Lobo and get out of here. Can come back later while she's at work and get the rest._

Ennis was jarred out of his thoughts by the light suddenly coming on. He jerked his head up and saw Alma in her faded nightgown, standing in the room, her hair a mess, her eyes puffy and red.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" he asked.

"The question should be what are you doing coming in at this hour?" she asked in an accusing tone.

Alma's face looked distorted in the shadowy light, her lips in a tight line. Lobo ambled out of the bedroom and joined Ennis at the couch. Ennis began stroking his head to try and calm down. He didn't like what he saw in Alma's eyes. He guessed she was pissed off that he'd stayed out so late, and if he cared, he'd have some explaining to do. In the frame of mind he was in, excited and happy at what was about to happen in his life, he didn't intend to explain anything, just tell her he was going. He would have liked to wait till morning, but it looked like it was going to happen now.

"I asked you why you're coming home at two thirty in the morning?" Alma shouted in a high pitched voice.

"Calm down, Alma."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down. Look at you. You told me you had to go work on a broken sprinkler system, and your boots and clothes haven't touched any water. Are you going to lie to me and say you were working tonight?" Tears filled her eyes and as they began to fall she wiped them away with her hand and stood with a defiant look on her face, staring into Ennis' eyes. "I'm waiting for an answer," she shouted.

Ennis felt tongue-tied but knew what he had to do so forged ahead. "Alma, okay, you're right...I wasn't really working tonight."

"Well, thank-you for not trying to worm your way out of this. Now tell me the rest," she said through clenched teeth.

"Okay...it's like this...I can't think of an easy way to say it...Alma, I'm planning to leave you," Ennis said in a low voice. "Me and Lobo are moving out."

"You're moving out," Alma said. She didn't sound startled or surprised which wasn't exactly the reaction Ennis had expected.

"You know as well as me that our marriage hasn't worked out the way either of us planned. The time has come to end it. I hope you see it like I do," Ennis said with emotion in his voice that surprised him. "I'm sorry, really I am."

"You're sorry. Oh, God, Ennis." Tears flowed down her face and her eyes softened as she said, "There must be something we can do to stay together. I can't lose you."

Ennis got up from the couch and moved to Alma's side. Lobo whined and wagged his tail, but stayed put. Ennis put his hands on Alma's shoulders and looked down at her. It was harder than he thought it would be. He didn't want to hurt her, and he knew this was all his fault. "It will only get worse if we try and stay together," he said softly.

Alma pulled away from Ennis' touch and flew into a rage screaming, "Why? Because of Jack Twist?" Lobo jumped up and barked softly, and started to fidget and whine.

"Sit, Lobo," Ennis said sternly. He had no words to answer Alma with. He felt stunned at her accusation.

"What have you got to say for yourself?" Alma spit out. "Are you going to tell me you weren't at his place tonight...that you weren't in his barn letting him kiss you?" She covered her tear streaked face with her hands as sobs escaped her throat.

"Alma..." Ennis stopped himself from trying to lie to make it seem like what she saw wasn't what really happened. Instead he said, "You followed me and were sneaking around in the dark spying on me."

Alma squared her shoulders and glared at Ennis through tear soaked eyes. "Yes I did, and yes I was. I knew something was going on with you...knew it for awhile now. I thought you were seeing another woman so of course I followed you when I got the chance. I parked near the top of Lost Dog Road. I thought you must be working on Mr. Twist's water, but I didn't see any sign of either of you in the yard, so I wondered what was going on. I thought maybe Mr. Twist had invited you to bring a woman there. I walked the rest of the way in and of course I started to look around. Do you think I'm a fool? You think you can make a fool out of me?"

Ennis started to answer but she shouted over him. "That Jack Twist is a snake, a blue eyed snake. I couldn't believe my eyes," she spit out venomously.

"Don't go putting the blame on Jack," Ennis said.

"Don't you go defending him. He's a queer and he's trying to make you one too," Alma cried.

"That's not the way it was...that's not the way it is," Ennis said.

Alma stared at him and said, "Have you been doing more than kissing that man?" She must have seen the answer in Ennis' eyes because she shouted, "How could you? How can you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry, Alma. Please calm down so we can talk."

"I don't want to talk about this. You make me sick. Jack Twist makes me sick. I don't know what he did to you to make you change this way. He's evil. He's the devil!"

"Don't talk that way about Jack. He's a good man. This isn't his fault. He's what I want...he's what I need."

"Get out. Get out," Alma screamed. Lobo jumped to his feet and began to bark.

Ennis grabbed his jacket and called Lobo as he headed for the door.

In the truck, Ennis' hands were shaking on the steering wheel as he drove. Lobo whimpered in the passenger seat. "It's all right, boy. It's all gonna be all right," Ennis said in the best soothing voice he could manage.

_Shit, shit, shit, could this have gone any worse? Well, yeah it could have, at least she left Jack's place before we made it to the hay. Jesus Christ, that would have killed her to see that. I wish she'd have let me stay so we could have talked. I want her to understand...but maybe she never will. Maybe I don't even understand it myself._

All that Ennis could think to do was head for Jack's. Things would be better once he got up there. He'd be able to get a little rest and try to sort things out. He'd handled this poorly from the beginning. Too much lying and too much deceit. He was nearly to the turn off when all of a sudden a deer ran onto the road right square in his path. "Shit," he swore, and jerked the wheel to the side. The truck slammed into a tree with a loud smash of glass and metal. Ennis landed with his head on the steering wheel facing the side window. Through the blood slowly running over his face, he fixated on a sign across the road. It was illuminated in the moonlight, and from his angle of vision it appeared to be on its side. After a few seconds he made out the words, "Lost Dog Road. Road Ends Ahead." His last thought before losing consciousness was _Lost Dog Road, what an odd name._

_...  
><em>

It was nearly five thirty a.m. when K.E. hung up the phone. He braced himself against the table with his head hanging down. When Carla spoke he jumped.

"I didn't know you were there," he said.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Carla asked in a shaky voice as she held her robe together and crossed the room. She took K.E. by the arm and said, "Sit down. You look like you're going to fall over. You're white as a sheet...Please tell me what happened."

"It's Ennis," K.E. said, trying to control himself so as not to scare Carla. "There was a car accident. They've taken him to the hospital."

"Oh, my God," Carla said as she hugged K.E. "Is he all right?"

"He was unconscious when the cops got there, and he didn't regain consciousness even when the paramedics came. I don't know anything other than that."

K.E. started pulling off his night clothes. "I've got to get to the hospital. First I've gotta go tell Alma. I'll take her to the hospital...and I gotta call Leanna. Maybe you can go get her, and the two of you can meet us at the hospital when you get dressed and get the baby ready," K.E. said as he grabbed clothes in the bedroom. He hurried to the bathroom to splash his face with water.

"Who phoned?" Carla asked from the open bathroom door.

"It was Ben Morgan. He was the first on the scene. You remember him, don't you?"

"Oh yeah, sure, we worked together on Toys for Tots last year, and I see him around town."

"Yeah, I see him around and talk to him all the time, that's why he called here first. Figured it would be better for Alma to hear it from family. Ennis has done some work at his house. Ben knew it was him soon as he saw the truck. Oh, and he said he's got Lobo with him. He was in the truck with Ennis. Doesn't appear the pup was hurt. He'll keep him till I can get over and pick him up."

"You go on ahead and I'll call Leanna. Call me if you find out something before we get there."

"Okay, thanks...gotta get going. I love you."

"Love you too," Carla called out as K.E. rushed out the door.

Five minutes later K.E. dashed to Alma's front door. He knocked, and then rang the door bell. He was impatient so started to knock louder. He didn't want to frighten her by banging, but he was just about to resort to that when he heard her on the other side of the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's K.E. Let me in, Alma."

Alma swung open the door. K.E. was taken aback by her appearance. She looked tired, and it seemed that she'd been crying. The thought went through his mind that she'd already heard about the accident.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" she asked.

"About Ennis. There was an accident."

"Oh, God...when? What happened? Is he all right?" she asked as she wrung her hands.

"He had a car accident. Hit a tree. They took him to the hospital in the ambulance. One of the cops called me. I came here as soon as I threw on some clothes. Go get dressed, and we'll head to the hospital."

Alma hurried to the bedroom and wasn't gone long before she had some jeans and a shirt on. She grabbed her purse. K.E. was still confused over how she'd looked when he'd gotten there, and putting two and two together, wondered if Alma and Ennis had broken up the night before. That would explain a lot. It wasn't important though. Ennis' well being was the only thing he was concerned about now. They drove as quickly as they could to the hospital.

K.E. took charge when they arrived, telling the receptionist who they were and why they were there. She checked on Ennis' status and couldn't tell them anything except that he was still being examined. They tried to sit in a waiting area, but both were too keyed up to do much sitting. After a short time K.E. left to get coffee for himself and Alma, and happened to see Officer Morgan standing in the corridor.

"Ben," K.E. said as he greeted him with a hand shake.

"K.E., how's your brother?"

"We haven't found out anything yet." Just then Leanna rushed in. Carla was close behind with Heather in her arms.

"Ben, I think you know my wife, Carla, but I'm not sure if you know my sister, Leanna."

"I've seen Officer Morgan many times but we've not been introduced," Leanna said.

"Sorry it's under these circumstances, ma'am," he said as he shook Leanna's hand. "Nice to see you too, Mrs. Del Mar."

"Call me Carla. And this is our daughter, Heather."

"Sweet baby," he smiled. He glanced up as Alma joined them.

"This is Ennis' wife, Alma," K.E. said. "Alma, this is Officer Morgan. He was first on the scene of the accident." Alma shook his hand.

"I sure hope your husband will be all right, ma'am. From the looks of the truck, it seems he probably hit a deer. There were traces of blood on the hood."

"Where did the accident happen?" K.E. asked.

"Out near the turn off to Lost Dog Road."

"I wonder what he was doing clear out there, and so early. Does he start work that early?" Carla asked. "Was he on his way to a job?"

K.E. couldn't help but notice the look in Alma's eyes. It was fleeting, but the fury was unmistakable. She ignored Carla's questions.

K.E. was a bit perplexed about what it all meant, but he had a sinking suspicion that Alma somehow knew about Jack. He didn't have time to mull it over because just then a doctor walked up to the group.

"You're the Del Mar family?"

"Yes, I'm Ennis' brother. This is his wife, my sister, and my wife," K.E. said as he motioned to each of his family members.

"I'm Dr. Crane. I was on duty when Mr. Del Mar was brought in."

The doctor looked serious which made K.E. nervous. He waited for the doctor to continue. "He hasn't regained consciousness yet. I've examined him, we've run some tests, and running more as we speak."

"What kinds of tests? What's wrong with him, why is he unconscious?" Alma asked. She looked genuinely worried. The angry look of earlier was totally replaced by her apparent concern for Ennis.

"Our main focus is the injury he sustained to his head. It impacted the steering wheel, and he has a brain contusion which means bruising of the brain. We're doing an MRI to see how much bleeding there is, and how much swelling has occurred."

"Oh, my God," Alma said. K.E. put his arm around her. "Damn old truck, no air bag."

"The seatbelts haven't been working for quite awhile," Alma said quietly.

K.E. looked at down at Alma and under his breath muttered, "Shit." He reigned himself in and asked, "How serious is it, doctor?"

"We'll know more when we see the MRI. Most of the time contusions correct themselves, and surgery isn't needed. With him being out so long though, this is causing concern. We're hoping he'll regain consciousness very soon."

"So what you're saying is he'll be okay?" Leanna asked.

"It's too early to say, but I'm hopeful. And surgery can be done if needed, although he'd have to be sent to Des Moines for that. Don't think about that right now though. We still have to go over the tests and wait for him to regain consciousness. He has bruises and small cuts, and a couple of cracked ribs. Other than that...well, he was quite lucky. Take a seat in the waiting area, and hopefully we'll know more soon."

"Can we see him?" Alma asked.

"After the tests are done, I'll let one of you in at a time. We're putting him in ICU."

...

Jack was beat when he got home. His few short hours of sleep in the barn the night before weren't very restful. On top of working at the clinic a half day, he'd had obedience training in the park, so he was pretty much drained. Still, there were animals to take care of, so he put one foot in front of the other and began tending to his chores. He went straight to the barn to make sure the puppies were okay. Everything looked fine with the litter of seven, four males and three females. He was anxious to tell Ennis that there was indeed a chocolate male for K.E. He hoped Ennis could get out to see them again soon, better yet, that he'd be moving in. He had expected a call from him sometime during the day, but none had come. He assumed Ennis hadn't spoken to Alma yet, or surely he'd have called to let him know what had happened.

After all the dogs and cats were fed and watered, Jack went inside to fix supper. He heard barking and looked out the window. Jingles, Abby, and Duke were kicking up dust, and a strange truck was driving in. He stepped outside and noticed right away that a yellow Lab pup was in the passenger seat, and when he looked closer, thought he recognized Ennis' brother.

_What the heck? Why would K.E. be comin' up here? _Jack got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew something was very wrong.

K.E. parked, turned off the engine, and opened his door quickly. Jack tried to keep the dogs back as they excitedly approached, but as soon as they saw Lobo, they seemed to know that this was a friend, so they backed off, and all four dogs began to play and trot away.

"Hi, Jack," K.E. said. He reached out to shake Jack's hand.

"K.E., is somethin' wrong?" Jack asked as they shook.

K.E. looked serious. "Yeah, something's wrong, but I think everything's gonna be okay. That's what I'm praying for anyway, but well, I thought I should come up here and tell you that Ennis was in a car accident early this morning."

"Oh, no...no...how bad is it?" Jack asked. He knew he must look pale and shaken, but he couldn't help it. He felt like he couldn't get enough air, and like he might pass out.

"Well, he finally came to a few hours ago which is a step in the right direction," K.E. said. "He'd been unconscious since the impact. He has a few cracked ribs, cuts, and bruises, and he hit his head hard, and that's what they're watching. He's in ICU."

"Oh, God," Jack said. "Can he have visitors?"

"Just the immediate family, and even then, they just want one of us at a time."

"You've seen him then?"

K.E. paused. "Yeah, we've all been in to see him. They let us in before he came to, and then afterward, we all went in for a minute. They want him to rest and stay quiet though."

Jack could sense that something was wrong, and he hoped K.E. would say more. "Would ya like ta come in and have somethin' ta drink?"

"Well, I don't want to put you out. You weren't expecting me. I need to be getting back to the hospital soon anyway."

Jack felt awful and knew he must look it when K.E. said, "I'll come in for a minute, maybe have something to drink. You look like you could use something too."

Jack got them each a beer, and they sat down at the kitchen table. "This is a real nice place you've got up here. Surprised me to see it when I finally got up the road," K.E. smiled.

Even though K.E. was making an effort to talk and smile, Jack felt like there was something he wasn't saying. He waited.

"Lobo was in the truck with Ennis when it crashed. He seems fine though. I'll be looking after him until Ennis is out of the hospital."

"Good, that's good...K.E. Ennis will be okay, right? His head, there's no permanent problem?"

"They're still watching for swelling, but they feel it will go down on its own which is a blessing." K.E. took a long swallow of beer. "When the doctor came to tell us that Ennis had woken up, he said that he was having trouble with his memory."

"What kinda trouble?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"Well….he knew his own name, but when the doctor asked him other questions he couldn't remember much at all. He did remember the kind of work he does though. Nothing about the accident, or what he was doing driving at that time of the morning. Jack, this happened at about three-thirty or four a.m." K.E. gave Jack a hard look and then asked, "You have any idea why he'd be out that early in this vicinity?"

"The accident happened near here?"

"Yeah, near the turn to come up here. I'm assuming he was on his way to see you. What do you think...can you tell me anything?"

Jack started to feel uncomfortable. He didn't want to make eye contact with K.E. "Doesn't his wife know why he was out?"

"Alma has said very little. Not that I came right out and asked, but I got the impression she wouldn't answer me if I did ask." K.E. looked down, then up into Jack's eyes. "Now I'm asking you. Please, Jack, if you can tell me anything helpful, speak up."

"How'd ya know ta come here? Did Ennis ask ya to?"

"No, Ennis didn't ask me," K.E. said in a sad tone. "I knew that's what he'd want though."

Jack could sense something in K.E.'s voice and body language. He was almost certain that K.E. knew what was between him and Ennis.

"I wish I could go see him," Jack said. He tried not to sound like he was pleading, but he was sure that's how it came out.

K.E. shook his head and lowered his eyes before he looked up and spoke. "I don't think it would be a good idea for you to show up at the hospital. I have a bad feeling that Alma knows something. When we were all together, the officer told us that it looked like Ennis had hit a deer. He mentioned where the accident happened, and if looks could kill, I'm telling you we'd all have been dead when Lost Dog Road was mentioned."

Jack closed his eyes and rubbed his hand over his face. He spoke in a low voice, "Last night Ennis was up here. He helped me when the litter was born. For awhile, the dogs out in the run were barkin' up a storm. I went out a couple times, but didn't see anything." He paused before going on. He said mostly to himself, "I wonder if Alma coulda been here."

"Well, what if she was...would she have seen something she shouldn't have?" K.E. asked. Jack was shocked at K.E.'s question and was at a loss for words. He was glad when K.E. said, "You don't have to answer that, I think I'm getting the picture." He didn't sound angry, just worried and sad.

Jack felt the need to go on. He wanted to help K.E. understand what may have happened. "Ennis said he was ready ta leave Alma, and that he planned ta tell her this mornin'. Maybe they talked right after he got home."

"That's what I'm thinking happened. When I got to their house at six this morning, at first I thought Alma already knew about the accident. It looked like she'd been crying. Something was definitely wrong with her...I knew Ennis wanted out of the marriage. He's wanted that for a long time now."

"So, if I come ta the hospital it'll cause problems," Jack said, feeling defeated and sick at heart.

"I'll keep in touch; let you know what's going on. I'll take your number and here's mine." K.E. patted his shirt pocket as if he was hoping a pen and paper would materialize. Jack grabbed paper and a pencil from the drawer by the telephone.

Jack still felt like there was something K.E. wasn't saying. "How long do ya think till they know for sure that Ennis'll be okay?"

"Probably a couple days. As his head heals the swelling should go down more and more." K.E. cleared his throat. "There's just one other thing." Jack looked up giving his full attention to K.E. "When we saw Ennis...he didn't recognize any of us."

"He didn't know you? How can that be?"

"Well, the doctor said it happens sometimes. People lose memories; sometimes it's just the memory of the accident, sometimes long term memory, sometimes short term. It usually returns though, as the brain heals."

"The doctor thinks his memory will come back ta normal?"

"He was encouraging, yes...and I have to believe it will. We really don't know yet exactly what he can recall and what he can't. Like I said, he just woke up a few hours ago. He complained of a splitting headache. That was the most he said when we were in the room. It was just a little unsettling when he looked at us and had no idea who we were. Introducing ourselves to him was a little surreal. The doctor asked us to leave the room so he could rest. We didn't get to stay with him for very long."

"God, I hope he gets better soon."

"Me too. Well, I've gotta be getting back. Thanks for the beer."

"Thanks for comin' by."

Outside they called Lobo who came running and jumped into K.E's truck. "I'll be back later to see the pups," K.E. said.

"Sure, come anytime."

K.E. shook Jack's hand and patted him on the back. "I'll call you sometime tomorrow," he said as he got in his truck.

...

Jack couldn't eat a bite after hearing about Ennis. He felt like the rug had been pulled out from under him. If the accident hadn't have happened, more than likely Ennis would be there with him. _He musta been on the way here when he wrecked. Now he's in the ICU and I can't even go see him. Would he even know me? _He felt his eyes tear up.

Jack thought back to the night before. _By the time we got in the hay the dogs had stopped barkin'. Alma musta been gone by then, thank God. But she musta seen us kissin'. Shit. Wonder if she confronted him. What the hell happened when he got home? Sure wish I knew._

Jack went through the motions of doing his evening chores. He felt like a zombie and couldn't wait to hear more news from K.E. He finally fell into bed but wasn't surprised when he couldn't sleep.

_He said he knew Ennis would want him ta come tell me what happened. Ennis has a great brother. I'm glad for that. Ennis deserves ta have someone lookin' out for him. If only I could see him...but I don't know what I'd do if he didn't recognize me. Surely his memory isn't gone forever. It can't be, it just can't._

_To Be Continued...  
><em>


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jack was a nervous wreck and worried sick. He was able to drag himself into work, but Lureen's reaction when she saw him made him wonder if he should have called in sick.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

"Yeah, fine," Jack said as he hurried to put his lunch in the refrigerator, then headed out the back door to tend to the dogs.

He didn't get far. Lureen was right behind him as he stepped out the back door. "Jack, what's wrong?...Are the puppies okay?" Lureen had a very concerned look on her face and had put her hand on Jack's arm.

"It's Ennis...he's in the hospital. He hit a deer and wrecked his truck."

"Oh, my God. Is he going to be all right?"

"I think so, but he's in Intensive Care right now."

"How'd you find this out? When did it happen?"

"It happened yesterday early morning. His brother came and told me last evening."

"Jack, I'm so sorry. I hope he'll be okay."

"Me too. Look, I'm gonna try and keep busy. And I'm hopin' K.E. will call me today ta let me know how he is. I can't go see for myself."

Lureen stared at Jack as if she expected him to say more. He didn't feel like elaborating, but went ahead. "I can't really barge in with Alma there. His sister's there too, and they don't know me as a friend of the family, or even a friend of Ennis', ya know? It would be kinda awkward."

"Yeah, guess I can see that."

Jack knew she didn't totally understand, but he really didn't feel like getting into the particulars right then. He wasn't in the mood to discuss something that personal, and he didn't even want to think about Ennis' memory problem. He just couldn't go there, hoping it would all resolve itself very soon as K.E. seemed to think.

By the end of the day, Jack still hadn't heard a word from K.E. He felt like driving to the hospital despite what K.E. had said, but he decided to wait. Surely before the end of the day he'd hear something. He had K.E.'s number, so if he hadn't heard by evening, he'd call him.

As Jack was getting ready to head home, Lureen found him. "Mind if I come out to see the pups after I get off work? I'll be off in a half hour."

Jack couldn't help but smile at her. He knew why she was doing this, to be there for him because she knew what a state he was in. Of course she wanted to see the pups, but he knew her main reason was she wanted to keep him company and help pass the time till he heard from K.E.

"Sure, come on out if ya want."

"I'll make us some dinner."

"You don't have ta do that. I don't think I can eat much anyway."

"That's okay, I can't cook much," she smiled. "I'll make you something though."

Jack kissed her on the cheek. "See ya in a bit," and he set out for home. He was so tempted to stop at the hospital, that he even drove by, but thought better of it. Since it seemed he had an ally in K.E., he didn't want to do anything to mess that up.

Jack had cleaned the pup's pen by the time Lureen arrived. After putting the groceries away, she visited with the two day old puppies before starting to fix dinner.

"They're so sweet," she said as she set a pot on the stove. "I hope vegetable soup sounds good to you, cause that's what we're having," she smiled.

"Sounds just fine. Really, ya didn't need ta go ta so much trouble."

"It's no trouble for you."

Over their soup and crackers, Jack opened up to Lureen, telling her more about what he and K.E. had discussed and what Jack figured may have happened before Ennis' accident. He also told her that Ennis hadn't recognized his family when he had woken up.

"But that's temporary I'm sure," she said. "I mean, I'm not a doctor or anything, but I'm sure that after he rests up, and his head is back to normal, his memory will start to return."

Jack was getting more and more nervous as the evening went on. Talking about Ennis' situation was stressing him out, and the longer it went with no call from K.E., the harder it got. He started drumming his fingers on the table.

Lureen put her hand over Jack's and said, "Why don't you call K.E.?"

"I don't wanna bother him. He said he'd call, so I'll wait awhile longer. It's still early."

Lureen took her time cleaning up the kitchen, but finally at eight thirty, she said she'd have to get going.

"Thanks for everything, sweetheart," Jack said as he gave her a hug at her car.

"You call me if you need me," she said.

"Yeah, I will. See ya tomorrow at work. I'm sure I'll have good news by then." Jack waved to her as she drove away.

It would soon be dark. Jack looked up into the sky at the first twinkling stars and the moon beginning to rise, and it made him feel even more alone. It was just after nine when the call from K.E. finally came in.

"Hi, K.E., I've been expectin' ya ta call. How's Ennis?" Jack paced as he waited for the news.

"Physically he's better. The doctor's real pleased. He still complains of a headache, but that's normal. The doc says maybe a day, two tops, before he gets to move to a regular room."

"Great...then maybe..." Jack wanted to ask if there was any way he could visit Ennis, but he knew it was probably still not something that K.E. would feel was a good idea.

If K.E. could tell what Jack had on his mind, he didn't let on, just said, "He still looks at all of us like we're strangers. The doctor says to give it time, to let him remember when he can, not to force things. He did say it might help to bring in some pictures - photo albums - once he's out of ICU. And once we all get to spend more time with him, he might start to remember things. We really haven't been with him that much yet." Jack could tell that K.E. was trying to sound optimistic, and he wondered if it was for Jack's benefit or his own.

"He looks a lot better, and I feel good about that," K.E. said. "I'll call you again tomorrow and let you know if there's been any change."

"Okay, thanks," was all Jack could say. He felt alone and left out...but what right did he have to expect more. If only Ennis would remember and ask for him...he'd be there in a heartbeat.

"Try not to worry," K.E. said before hanging up.

Late that night, Jack drove to the hospital and sat in his SUV staring toward the windows of the upper floors wondering which one might be Ennis'. He imagined going in to see him. How he longed to see for himself how he was, to hear his voice, to touch him. Surely he'd remember...

The next couple days were extremely trying for Jack, just hearing from K.E. once a day, no other way for him to be connected to Ennis. Not much change K.E. would say, but he was sure things would improve soon. Jack was running out of patience, and he had every intention of asking K.E. if he could visit. Surely Alma wasn't there twenty four hours a day, Ennis' sister either. Jack just had to get in that room one way or another.

...

Ennis opened his tired eyes and saw Alma sitting by his bed. Alma...his wife. He stared at her as he'd done numerous times the past few days, thinking...wondering...why didn't he remember her, why didn't he feel something for her? Shouldn't he be able to tell she was important to him if they were married?

She was looking at a book of some kind. Finally noticing that he was awake she stood up. She went to his bedside and straightened the pillow and put a cup with a straw to his mouth, fussing over him as she'd been doing since he'd regained consciousness.

"I have something here for you to see, Ennis," she said.

"What's that?" Ennis said weakly, not feeling enthused. Not being able to remember anything, not recognizing his family, was taking a toll on him.

"It's a picture book - a photo album. The doctor thought maybe seeing pictures might jog your memory. Of course getting back home might help too, that is if you haven't already remembered before then," she said quietly.

Before Alma had a chance to hand Ennis the book, K.E. and Leanna entered the room. "Hey," K.E. said. Ennis looked at him blankly and tried to smile at Leanna as she greeted him.

"I was just going to show Ennis these pictures. Look, honey, let's try looking at these together and see if you recognize anything." Ennis tried to sit up straighter as Leanna rearranged his pillows.

Alma placed the album in Ennis' lap. He slowly opened it and began to look at each picture, running his fingers over them. There were pictures of the whole family over several years time. Pictures of family gatherings, hunting trips, places that didn't look any more familiar to him than the people did. He saw a baby girl and remembered that K.E. had said he and his wife had a daughter.

"Is this your baby?" he asked, looking over at K.E.

"Sure is. Now that you're in a regular room maybe Carla can bring her in to visit." Ennis didn't smile, although he supposed he should. She was a cute baby, his niece. He wondered if he was a good uncle. Seeing the baby made him feel uncomfortable. Probably because of what Alma had said earlier.

There were pictures with a truck. He could see some of the writing on the side. "That's your truck, the one you had the accident in," Alma said.

Ennis looked closely at the picture. "It doesn't look familiar, but I can remember the work I did. I can't remember the customers, but I know the work."

"You were always pretty much a work-a-holic, so it's no wonder that's the first thing you remembered when you woke up," K.E. smiled.

Ennis came upon a picture of a yellow Lab pup. Alma said, "This is Lobo. I got him for you for your thirtieth birthday. Isn't he cute?"

"He look familiar, Ennis?" K.E. asked. "We've been anxious to take him out on his first hunting trip this fall."

"My dog..." Ennis said. "No, I don't remember him at all." Ennis rubbed his eyes.

"Your head hurting, honey?" Alma asked.

"Not too bad," Ennis said, barely audible.

Ennis continued studying each photo. A particular one caught his attention. "Who's this?" he asked, pointing to the picture. He looked at K.E. "We don't have another brother, do we?"

"No, just you and me, why?" K.E. stepped over to look at the picture in question.

Leanna came closer too, chuckling as she said, "Two brothers are enough for your old sister to handle. Let me see who you're looking at."

Alma was already glaring at the photo and took control, pushing in front of K.E. and Leanna to answer Ennis' question. "That's no one important, just the dog breeder we got Lobo from," she said curtly.

Ennis kept staring at the photo. "I think Ennis was speaking to me, Alma," K.E. said, obviously annoyed. "That's Jack Twist. He breeds Labrador Retrievers. In fact, he just had another litter, and I'm getting one of the pups. Maybe after you're better, we can go on up to his place and have a look."

Alma glared at K.E. "I doubt Ennis will be ready to get out and about very soon. Let's get him out of the hospital and home before we start talking about anything else. One step at a time."

Leanna added, "There's plenty of time for going out visiting after Ennis has recovered fully. There's no rush."

Ennis couldn't seem to stop looking at the picture. "You must have taken this the day you picked Lobo up," K.E. said, looking at Alma. Her face was pinched up as if she'd bitten into a lemon.

Ennis went from staring at the picture to staring at Alma. He glanced at K.E. trying to get some clue as to why Alma was having such a reaction to the photo, but he couldn't figure anything out. It didn't make much difference anyway; he couldn't remember anyone or anything. He closed the album without looking at the rest of the pages.

Ennis felt depressed and tired and wished his room full of visitors would leave. He didn't want to be rude and say anything, so he listened to the chatter between Alma and Leanna, while he and K.E. remained silent. He was relieved when he heard Leanna say, "Alma, how bout we go get a cup of tea? You should get out of this room once in awhile and have a break. We'll let K.E. visit with Ennis while we go downstairs."

Of all these family members that he couldn't recall, he felt the closest to K.E., like they must have had a strong bond. He didn't mind the idea of K.E. staying in the room with him. He had a few things he wanted to bring up anyway, if he felt comfortable enough.

After the girls were finally gone, K.E. said, "Should I turn the t.v. on? Is there anything you'd like to watch?"

"Don't know...can't remember what I used to like," Ennis said.

K.E. smiled. "Well, I'm sure you didn't watch much during the day...you were always working."

Ennis cleared his throat and tried to find some courage to ask K.E. what was on his mind. K.E. was looking at him, so he knew that he must be able to tell he wanted to talk. _Yeah, I'm sure we were close, I can feel that._

"Uh, I wanted to ask you something, if that's all right."

"Sure, ask me anything," K.E. said as he leaned closer in his chair.

"Alma says we've been married a couple years." Ennis paused and wasn't sure if he could go on. It seemed to make him tired to think of Alma for some reason.

After a long pause Ennis went on, "Uh, she says we're happily married, still act like newlyweds, and that we were trying to have a baby."

Even though Ennis couldn't remember K.E. or any of his personality traits, quirks and body language, he sensed hostility. Not directed toward him, probably toward Alma was all he could figure. He waited and hoped that K.E. would say something to help him make some sense of the whole situation. When K.E. didn't speak, Ennis said in a low voice, "It just seems like I'd feel something when I see her if I was so in love with her, but I feel absolutely nothing."

K.E. finally said, "The doctor told all of us that it was best to let you remember stuff on your own and not fill in the gaps with our own thoughts. I mean, we should tell you who we are and all that, but to let your own memories come back when they're ready."

K.E. paused as if he was trying to think of just the right words. "I don't think Alma should have said what she did. For one thing, she's putting her own spin on it. I don't want to butt in on this. God knows I was never listening in on conversations between you and Alma, but we did talk a lot, you and me, and I can tell you that what Alma is saying doesn't match up with what you told me about the two of you."

K.E. looked down and shook his head. He looked sad and said, "I don't want to cram anything down your throat here. I'm trying to go by what the doctor said is best, to let you remember on your own..." He reached out and took Ennis' hand, looked him in the eyes and said, "I'm real glad you told me what Alma said. If you don't feel comfortable around her despite what she says your relationship was like before the accident, you don't have to force anything. You just take it at your own pace, and if you don't feel good about going home with her when the time comes, you can always come home with me and Carla till you figure out what's best for yourself. Hopefully by then you'll have remembered anyway, and everything will be back on track."

"I hope so," Ennis said in a tired voice.

When Alma and Leanna returned, all three of them decided to leave and let Ennis get some sleep. He was glad when the room cleared out and he was alone. He thought over all he'd been told by everyone. He picked up the photo album again, going over in his mind the pictures he'd seen. He opened the book to the last picture he'd looked at, him standing with that puppy in his arms with the dark haired, blue eyed man by his side. They were both smiling. Jack even had his hand on Ennis' shoulder.

"Jack Twist," Ennis said aloud. He could hear Alma's voice, "He's no one important, just the dog breeder." _Why did Alma look so cold and angry when she'd said that? K.E. sounded upbeat when he said it was Jack Twist, as if this Jack Twist was a friend. _Ennis felt very confused.

...

Jack knew that Ennis was in a regular room, and he wanted to visit. He planned to ask K.E. about it that evening when he called. To his surprise, he didn't have to because not long into the conversation K.E. said, "Listen, Jack, I wondered, do you think you can get to the hospital during visiting hours tomorrow mid day?"

Jack felt relief wash over him. He'd already checked on visiting hours, so knew exactly when they were. "I can take a long lunch and be there."

"Good, Alma's back to work this week, and Leanna is too. I can meet you and take you in."

Excited was an understatement for how Jack felt after hanging up the phone. Even though K.E. said that Ennis still didn't remember anyone, Jack believed he'd feel something when they saw each other. _He just has to._

Jack went out to the barn to spend some time with the pups. He looked over at the hay and remembered the night they were born. It had been good. He and Ennis had made plans that night, plans for the future. Jack had to believe all of it would still come to pass. They'd just had a setback, but it would all get back to normal and everything they'd planned would come true. He crossed over to the pile of hay they'd laid in that night and rested there for a long while. Jingles joined him, and Jack stroked his sleek black fur.

"No offense, but I'd rather be touchin' Ennis' hair right now," Jack said aloud. He chuckled. "Talkin' to a dog." He leaned his head on Jingles. "Well, I'm lucky ta have ya. We been through a lot. You're a big help, don't ya forget that."

Jack started to feel very sleepy. _I miss Lobo comin' out here. I'll have ta ask K.E. if he wants me ta do some more trainin'. Ennis'll want his dog ta be ready for huntin' come the fall._

Jack woke sometime later and dragged himself into the house to get a proper night's sleep. He wanted to be rested for his big day when he'd finally see Ennis.

_To Be Continued..._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"No problem, take all the time you need," Dr. Fields said from behind his desk when Jack had asked to take a long lunch.

"I need ta go see a friend in the hospital," Jack had explained, as he stood with his hands stuffed into his jeans pockets. "I'll stay longer this afternoon."

"Don't you have obedience training this evening?"

"Yeah, but I have time ta stay an extra half hour and still get over there."

"No, you go ahead and clock out at your normal time. You don't want to spread yourself too thin," Dr. Fields said. "I think I even saw your name down for Saturday to help with the low cost spay and neuter, didn't I?"

"Yeah, I'll be here."

"You won't be out long enough to make a difference today. Don't worry about it...and I hope your friend will get well soon." Dr. Fields smiled as Jack left to start on his morning chores.

Jack had been a bundle of nerves all morning. He couldn't help but check the clock every fifteen minutes or less. He'd told Lureen where he'd be off to come lunchtime, and she was thrilled. "You come find me when you get back and tell me all about it," she'd instructed. He must have given her a downtrodden look because she said, "Put a smile on your face, Jack. It's all going to be fine. Even if his memory hasn't quite returned yet, it will...you keep believing that." Then she winked at him.

...

The closer Jack got to the hospital the more excited he got. It would be so damn good to see Ennis after nearly a week. But he was scared too. How was it going to feel if Ennis didn't know him? _I gotta face reality; K.E. says he doesn't know anyone. He's not gonna know me either. At least he's alive and gettin' better each day. I gotta focus on that._

As Jack walked toward the front steps of the Regional Health Center he saw K.E. standing there waiting for him. When K.E. looked up he smiled. "Hey, Jack. Thanks for coming." He held his hand out and Jack shook it and said, "Thanks for arrangin' it."

"I told Ennis a friend was stopping by, but didn't say who," K.E. said as they walked toward the elevator. On the ride up K.E. asked, "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, just nervous is all, not knowin' what ta expect. Not sure what ta talk about."

"He'll be glad to have a friend visit...Yesterday he saw a picture of you in the photo album that Alma brought over."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Taken the day Ennis picked Lobo up."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that."

"He seemed to be drawn to the picture. He looked at that one longer than any of the others."

"But he didn't know me," Jack said quietly, more to himself than to K.E.

"I told him who you were, that you breed Labs. He knows he got his Lab from you...Give it time, Jack."

They exited the elevator and took the short walk to Ennis' room. K.E. laid his hand on Jack's back as they walked through the door. "Hey, Ennis. Look who I found outside. It's Jack Twist come to pay you a visit."

Ennis sat up straighter in the bed and smiled slightly. Jack spoke first as he reached out to shake Ennis' hand. "Good ta see ya, Ennis. I'm real glad you're gettin' better."

Ennis gripped Jack's hand. "Thanks for coming."

"I'd a come sooner but with you bein' in ICU at first..."

"That's okay, I understand." Ennis looked a little uncomfortable and started fidgeting.

K.E. pulled the curtain between Ennis' bed and the next patient. "You need your pillows adjusted?" He started trying to move them into a better position.

Ennis smiled a little and said, "You're as bad as Leanna and Alma. Stop, I'm fine."

Jack wished he knew what to say. He could usually hold his own in any conversation, but not today, not in this situation. He was glad when K.E. took over.

"You recognize Jack from the picture yesterday, don't you?"

"Yeah, sure..." he stared hard at Jack. "But you had stubble in the picture."

Jack smiled. "Yeah, I remember that...I was runnin' behind that day and hadn't shaved." He broke into a bigger smile and chuckled, "I didn't even have a chance ta clean up the yard by the barn before you and your wife got there, and Mrs. Del Mar stepped in a pile the dogs had left."

K.E. choked out a laugh, and Ennis wasn't able to hide his amusement and a full belly laugh resulted. "Shit, my ribs," he said, as he grabbed a pillow and tried to hold it over them as he laughed.

Jack was laughing full out by then too. All three of them were. It seemed like the tension lifted as they all shared the joke. "That must have been something to see," K.E. snickered.

"I wish I could remember it," Ennis said, not sounding sad, but rather amused.

"Your memory will come back, don't you worry," K.E. said. He looked at Jack and asked, "How mad was she anyway?" After they all shared another round of laughter K.E. said, "Maybe you'd better not answer that."

"Too bad we can't sneak Lobo in here," Jack said.

"Yeah, it would do Ennis good to see him, I think. I'm gonna miss him when I have to give him back when Ennis leaves here."

"Well, you'll have one of your own soon," Jack said.

"When Ennis is better we'll have to come out and see them."

"Yeah, I'm anxious for ya ta see your pup," Jack said. "Any idea when you can get outta here, Ennis?" Jack asked.

"They're waiting for my headaches to get better, but it probably won't be too long. Sure wish I could remember things. I remember what kind of work I was doing, and that's about all." Ennis looked troubled. "Not sure when I can get back to working, and my truck was totaled."

"I told you, Ennis, you can use my truck till the insurance gets you squared away. I'll drive Carla's car," K.E. said.

"That's real nice of you, but I hate to put you out."

"That's what brothers are for," K.E. said sternly. He lightened his tone and said to Jack, "Ennis did some work for you out at your place, didn't he?"

"Yeah, worked on my roof, fixed a fence, and painted my work shop."

"Any of that seem familiar, Ennis?" K.E. asked.

Ennis looked deep in thought. "No, not really. Maybe later on if we get out to look at the pups, when I see the place...maybe that will jog my memory."

"Yeah, the doc says seeing familiar places is sure to help," K.E. said.

"I was in the process of trainin' Lobo for ya, Ennis." Jack looked at K.E. "You could always bring him out so I could go ahead and work with him some more. That way he'll be further along come September. He'll at least be able ta go out on the boat and behave himself, and he'll learn more from bein' out there with you too. By next year, he'll be about one hundred percent trained, I'd say."

"Good idea," K.E. said.

"Was I good at hunting?" Ennis asked.

"Sure you were...maybe not quite as good as me, but you were all right," K.E. smiled.

"Uh, what do we hunt?"

"Ducks...geese."

Jack was relieved that the visit had quickly passed the awkward stage and ended up like three old friends shooting the breeze. But it hurt too, deep inside, that Ennis didn't remember him and had no idea what kind of relationship they'd shared. When he'd felt Ennis' hand in his, all the old feelings were there on his part. He wondered if Ennis had felt anything...anything at all. Jack thought maybe he detected something in the way Ennis had looked at him before he commented on the stubble, but it was probably just wishful thinking.

_It's a good first step. It's gonna get better, I know it will._

It sure seemed like Ennis and K.E. were getting on good. Even if Ennis couldn't remember his brother, it seemed like he and K.E. were forming a real bond. Getting to know each other all over again...

When it was time to end the visit, Jack said, "It was real good seein' ya, Ennis. You sure had us all scared, that's for sure."

"Sorry about that," Ennis said.

"Well, I gotta get back ta work." Jack realized that Ennis didn't know where he worked so added, "I work over at ABC Animal Clinic & Boarding."

"Oh, maybe I've been there, I don't remember."

"You'll remember soon," K.E. said.

Jack and Ennis shook hands, and K.E. walked Jack out. At the end of the hallway near the elevator, K.E. said, "Thanks a lot for coming. Ennis hasn't been that relaxed since the accident. The way he was laughing and joking. God, it was good to see him that way. Shit, less than a week ago we didn't even know if he'd wake up. He's come a long way."

"I'm glad I got ta see him. Thanks for settin' it up."

"I'll call you and let you know what's going on."

"Thanks," Jack said as the elevator door opened and he stepped in.

...

Ennis sat staring at his tray of food. Dinner. It was nearly time for evening visiting hours, and it made him feel tired. He knew Alma would be in to see him. She hadn't been in yet because of her Wal-Mart job. He'd sure enjoyed the visit with Jack Twist. He found himself wishing he'd come back again, but he didn't figure he'd see him till he was out of there. The doctor had stopped in that afternoon and sounded optimistic about him getting to check out soon. By the end of the week, if all continued as it had, he'd said.

Ennis wondered what it would be like when he got out of there. Would he recognize his home, the town he lived in? He had gotten vibes from K.E. that he wanted him to stay with him and his wife. But why..._why would I be staying with them and not in my own house? It must be something to do with Alma. Maybe K.E. doesn't like her for some reason. But if we were living together before, why wouldn't we live together now? Shit, I wish I could remember. I don't feel comfortable with Alma...she seems like a stranger, a lot more than K.E. does, or Leanna...or even Jack Twist._

Ennis picked at his food, and his iced tea didn't taste right to him. Before he got very far with his dinner, Alma arrived. As she came into the room her first words were, "The nurse says you're not eating, honey. You must be hungry. Here, let me help you."

"I can eat by myself. I don't need to be fed."

"Don't you like it? Doesn't it taste good?" Her eyes looked sad, as if she might cry.

Ennis felt annoyed, but he wasn't sure why. "The tea needs more sugar. Can you find some sugar around this place?"

"Sure, I'll go get you some."

Alma arrived back with two packets. Ennis opened both and sprinkled them into his small glass.

Alma stared as he stirred the tea. "Didn't you already have sweetener in it? I see two opened packets there besides the ones I just brought."

Ennis took a sip and said, "Yeah, but it needed more, and still does."

"What? More? Let me see..." She took a sip and gasped, "My, God, this is sickening sweet. You've never taken your iced tea like this before. There must be something wrong with your taste buds."

"It needs more sugar," was all Ennis said.

After he picked at his food a little more, he said it was cold and that the tea wasn't drinkable, so he pushed the tray away. Alma looked at him disapprovingly which angered him. Something about her sure pushed his buttons, but he had no idea why.

"The nurse told me that your doctor says you can go outside in the wheelchair if you want. Would you like that? How bout if I take you out? I think it would do you good to get some fresh air. You've always liked the outdoors. Maybe we can even have a smoke."

"Smoke? As in cigarettes?" Ennis asked.

Alma ignored him as she was looking into the hall calling for someone to bring a wheelchair. Soon a nurse's assistant brought one and helped Alma get Ennis seated so she could wheel him to a lounge area on the balcony. It was warm and calm and the fresh air agreed with him. He felt much better after just a minute of being outside. He was able to push out of his mind how weak he'd felt trying to get into the wheelchair.

Alma dug into her purse and brought out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She handed Ennis a cigarette and took one for herself, put it in her mouth and lit up. She inhaled the smoke and blew out puffs. Ennis just stared as the smoke came out of her mouth and nose.

"Here, let me light yours for you," she said as she reached toward Ennis with the lighter.

"No, I'm not smoking this," he said in a gruff tone.

"Why not? It's all right to smoke out here, it's a smoking area."

"I smoked before?" he asked, totally disgusted.

"Of course you did...we both smoke."

Ennis looked down and thought that over, and in a quiet voice he said, "Smoking causes cancer."

"What? We've never known anyone who had cancer. Why are you concerned about that now?"

"It stands to reason that lung cancer comes from smoking cigarettes," Ennis said matter of fact.

Back in his bed after Alma had gone, Ennis wondered if he should feel bad for upsetting her. He didn't know what he'd done exactly to upset her, so he wasn't going to feel bad about it. She'd said he was acting strange, and she looked perturbed and worried over him. He didn't know if he was acting strange or not, since he couldn't remember how he used to act. He wasn't going to waste anymore time thinking about it and glanced over at his sleeping roommate and turned the t.v. on low. Before he settled in to watch "Wheel of Fortune," he thought some more about Alma and was glad she didn't know he'd had a visitor that day. No telling what her reaction would have been if she'd have heard that Jack Twist had been in. He smiled at the thought, but he wasn't sure why.

Ennis wondered if the reason Alma had looked so sour when she saw that picture was because of what Jack had said happened that day, Alma stepping in the mess. He couldn't seem to get her reaction out of his mind.

As Ennis watched t.v., he thought about when he'd leave the hospital and where he'd go. He decided he'd go home with Alma. He didn't feel comfortable with her, but he wanted to be in the house he'd lived in. He didn't have to let Alma force herself on him if that's what she had in mind. He really wasn't getting that feeling from her despite what she'd told him about their relationship. Her words and her actions didn't match up. Alma said he was acting weird, but even though he didn't remember her, he felt that she was the one acting weird. Something wasn't right with her, but he didn't know what it was.

If K.E. knew, he wasn't saying. Probably because of the doctor telling them to let him remember on his own. K.E. had even mentioned Ennis getting some therapy if it went on too long with no memories returning. Ennis wasn't keen on that, but if that's what it took, he'd do it. He just wanted his life back to normal, whatever that was.

_Who knows, maybe after my memory comes back, Alma will look better to me. I married her, so I must have loved her. It's just so hard to think right now..._

_...  
><em>

Jack had felt pretty good after seeing Ennis. He went back to work and filled Lureen in. He told her it had felt great spending time with Ennis, to laugh and joke with him, how well he'd got along with K.E. He'd been busy for the rest of the day, trying to catch up with his work, not wanting to let Dr. Fields down. Then he was off to obedience training, and finally home to check on the litter and get all the animals taken care of. Keeping busy was definitely best for him, because after it was all done, and he found himself alone in the quiet house, that's when all his worries and insecurities came into play. He got into bed and let Jingles join him.

_Ennis'll be goin' home soon. Back ta his life with Alma, I guess. Well, they're married, so of course he'd be goin' home. But had he told her he was leavin' before his accident? What does she know? Did she really see us in the barn? Does she really want him back? Shoulda asked K.E. some questions, but...Guess I'll just have ta wait and see what happens._

Jack reached for Jingles and snuggled into his fur. _Has Ennis changed since before the accident? It can't be Alma he wants now. K.E. knows about me and Ennis, and I can feel that he wants us together. Why else would he have me go there ta visit, keep callin' me ta keep me updated...But, fuck, it's all up ta Ennis, what he wants. This accident, it really did a job on his memory. He might never remember me. I don't wanna think that, but it could happen that way. Damn, maybe the whole thing was too good ta be true. Maybe I'm bein' punished for doin' ta Alma what I had done ta me._

Tears fell onto Jingles' fur, the two of them alone in the darkness trying to get through the night.

_To Be Continued..._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Good morning." Lureen smiled as Jack put on a white jacket in the back room.

"Runnin' late?" he asked.

Lureen grabbed her smock and said, "Just a little, but I'm here now, ready to go. People should start arriving soon. Doesn't make sense to pay full cost when they can do it for half on these special spay and neuter days. The appointment book is full."

Jack's job was to take the pets back and make sure all the information was attached to each cage. He would also help get the animals to the operating room so the technician could then assist the vet. Both Dr. Fields and Dr. Edwards were in to perform the surgeries. Jack also liked being around as the animals came out of the anesthesia. He'd speak softly to them, scratch their ears, and make sure they were doing okay.

The surgeries were finished by one o'clock, and everyone took a lunch break. Jack wished Lureen wasn't sticking to him so closely because there was something he wanted to check on after he ate. She seemed to want to talk though, even after they had finished their food.

"So, I wonder if Ennis is home yet...I wonder if he remembered anything when he saw his house?"

"Yeah, I wonder that too. Evidently he didn't have a big flood of memories come rushin' back or he'd have called me." Jack knew he looked as sad as he felt.

"Things will get back to normal, you'll see," Lureen smiled.

Jack excused himself to go to the bathroom. He hoped Lureen stayed in the break room for a little while. He detoured into the main office and was glad when none of the other staff was there. He quickly got on the computer and typed in a password. He was in deep concentration when from behind he heard a voice ask, "What are you checking on?"

He jumped what felt like a foot in the air. "Jesus, Lureen, don't come up behind me that way. Ya scared the shit outta me."

"Why, are you doing something you shouldn't? What's going on? If you needed something, I could have looked it up for you."

"I know," he said sheepishly. "I was just lookin' in the file ta see what Ennis' address is." After a few silent moments he said, "I don't even know what his address is. Know it's on Fuller Street by Wal-Mart, but I never been there or nothin'."

Lureen placed her hand on his shoulder and looked at the screen. They both saw the address come up, and Jack jotted it down.

"What are you planning to do?" Lureen asked.

"I don't know. Surely not go there ta say hi or nothin'...Just...wanted ta know where his house is. I don't know why."

"I understand," Lureen said, and by the look in her eyes, Jack knew she did.

...

Ennis hadn't felt like talking as K.E. drove from the hospital toward home. He'd ridden in the passenger seat with Alma in between, and Lobo on the floorboard resting his chin on Ennis' leg. Ennis hadn't recognized the little dog, but it was clear that Lobo had recognized him. He'd gone crazy barking and jumping like he'd found his long lost friend. Ennis had spoken softly to the pup after he'd calmed down some, telling him he was sorry for getting them into the accident, and he was glad he hadn't been hurt. Ennis still had no recollection of the accident, Lobo having been there, or anything else for that matter.

K.E. had taken the long way home he'd said, wanting Ennis to see familiar places around town, but nothing had looked the least bit familiar, and it was depressing. Now here they were pulled into the driveway of the one story house that Alma said was theirs.

"We've lived here since we got married. We've been real happy here," she said as they got out. "Pretty, isn't it? You keep it up for us real nice."

Ennis sensed that Alma wanted K.E. to leave and was sure that was so when she said rather abruptly, "Thanks for bringing us home, I could have brought Ennis in my car, you really didn't have to bother. I'm sure Carla has things for you to do."

Alma's tone didn't seem to detour K.E., who said cheerfully, "Well, I wanted to get Lobo back to his rightful master and wanted to help welcome my brother home. It was no trouble at all. In fact, if you don't mind, I'll come in and stay awhile."

Ennis looked at Alma's face for her reaction and saw the familiar sour look she seemed to get quite often. He was glad K.E. was staying. He wasn't ready to be alone with Alma just yet, so he said, "Sure come in, maybe we've got some beer I can offer you."

"Well, you remember you like beer," K.E. smiled. "Sounds good."

Inside, Ennis stood and looked around the room. He concentrated on what hung on the walls, how the room was decorated, and he walked around glancing into the other rooms, Lobo never leaving his side.

"Anything look familiar?" K.E. asked.

Ennis felt in very low spirits because nothing looked familiar at all. He couldn't even bring himself to answer K.E.

Ever optimistic K.E. said, "Give it time."

"Help yourself to a beer," Alma said, looking in K.E.'s direction, so Ennis followed him into the kitchen. After they had their beer in hand, K.E. asked if Ennis would like to go out in the backyard, so Ennis followed him out.

Lobo was more than happy to be outside and seemed to think they'd gone out so he could play. He entertained them with his antics as they sat quietly and drank their beer.

"I left him at Jack's a couple days this week so he could work with him," K.E. said.

"Oh, yeah? Now, Jack's teaching him what exactly?"

"Teaching him how to help us retrieve our ducks when we go out hunting. Opening day is in a month. Hope you'll be ready. We'll take Lobo along but he won't be much good to us yet. He's still learning and he's still young. By next season he'll be up to helping us. My dog might be ready by then too, depending on what I can work out in the training department."

Ennis remained quiet. K.E. went on. "I saw the litter when I was out at Jack's. The chocolate male has my name on him." After a few seconds of silence he went on, "When you feel up to going on a drive, I'll take you out to see them."

Ennis felt a little excited over that and smiled slightly, grunted and shook his head yes. It was hard being enthused though. He was extremely disappointed that nothing looked at all familiar. He thought at least something would, after all, this was his home. _Shit, will I ever remember?_

Ennis hoped he hadn't upset K.E. by being so down and untalkative. On top of that, when K.E. excused himself and started to leave, he'd given Ennis a hug.

Ennis had stiffened up at the surprise of being grabbed that way and hoped that he hadn't hurt K.E.'s feelings. He guessed maybe K.E. thought it was the sore ribs making him react that way because the last thing K.E. had said was, "If you need anything at all, call me day or night. And if it isn't working out living here, you're welcome at my house...remember that."

Ennis' plan for the evening was to sit quietly and just watch t.v. He really didn't feel like spending much time talking with Alma.

...

Jack drove up Fuller Street looking for Ennis' house number. It was broad daylight, but he was still having trouble locating the right house. _If his truck was parked outside I'd have no problem. Wonder what Lobo did when he saw him...Wonder what Alma did when she got him alone in the house...Shit, why am I here torturin' myself? I just hope no one sees me. I'd look like a fool sittin' out here starin' at his house._

Jack found the address. He was across the street and down one house when he saw it and pulled over. His impression was that it was small and plain but well cared for. The front yard looked nice too, nicely landscaped with a big poplar tree in the middle of the yard. In fact, it looked better than most of the houses on the street. That didn't surprise him as handy as Ennis was. There was no sign of K.E.'s truck, so it seemed that he'd already left. There was an older model Chevy Malibu in the driveway. _Wonder if that's Alma's car. At least Ennis must feel all right if K.E. left him. That's good, real good. Ennis is well enough ta be out of the hospital. That's a step in the right direction. Just wish I knew what was gonna happen now...Better get outta here before Alma sees me and thinks I'm a stalker._

_...  
><em>

"How was your first week at home, little brother?" K.E. asked as he sat down at the picnic table next to Ennis and patted Lobo on the head.

"I'm bored. Need to start working," Ennis answered.

"You saw the doctor yesterday, right? What did he say?"

"He said to give it a couple more weeks," Ennis said, feeling frustrated and disgusted.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to get over much during the week. I'll do better this week, promise."

"I don't want to interrupt your life. You've got your wife and daughter to take care of." Ennis looked across the freshly mowed lawn of Hillcrest Park at Heather playing with Carla, Leanna, and Alma.

"I've still got time for my brother."

K.E. seemed reluctant to go on, but after a few moments he asked, "How's it going with Alma?"

"Okay...she seems to be trying hard. She cooks my meals, does a lot of housework...even when she works all day, she still comes home and tries to take care of everything. I've been trying to help her out...that is when I don't have a damn headache."

K.E. looked concerned, so Ennis tried to put his mind at ease. "The doctor says it's normal, and they'll get less and less as time goes by."

"And...are you feeling more comfortable with Alma?" K.E. asked.

"Well, I still don't remember her at all, or anything else for that matter, but we're getting along all right." Ennis lowered his voice and cleared his throat. "We sleep in the same bed, but we stay on our own side." Ennis grunted, "I don't feel ready to have anything more with her even though she tells me what a perfect marriage we had."

"She said that? Perfect?"

"Well, she might not have used that exact word, but she acts like everything was good. And if we were trying to have a baby, well, we must have felt that the marriage was on solid ground."

"Ennis..." K.E. didn't get to finish his thought because Carla called to him. "We're getting hungry," she shouted. Alma and Leanna chimed in with Heather clapping and stomping in agreement.

"Come on, help me cook," K.E. said, and he and Ennis headed to the barbecue grill leaving Lobo on his leash by the table.

Everyone enjoyed the food, but Leanna and Alma kept insisting Ennis eat more which annoyed him. He kept feeding bites to Lobo resulting in dirty looks from Alma. Ennis found that amusing. He wasn't sure why seeing Alma upset seemed to entertain him so.

K.E. took out a pack of cigarettes and after pulling one out for himself, held the pack toward Ennis, "Want one?"

Alma interjected, "Seems Ennis isn't smoking since the accident. He doesn't remember ever smoking and thinks he'll drop dead of lung cancer if he does." Her look showed disapproval.

"Well, maybe not smoking while he was laid up was a kick start on quitting. I see nothing wrong with that...probably be better for all of us," K.E. said. He looked at his cigarette and promptly placed it back into the pack. "Be a lot better not to have the smoke around Heather too."

"You mean you'll try to quit?" Carla asked with a smile.

"Sure...I'll give it a try," K.E. said.

Ennis watched Alma's face get more and more sour looking during the conversation. He couldn't resist asking, "How bout you? Are you going to try and quit? Would sure save some money."

Ennis guessed that the last part of his statement was a little too much when Alma glared at him. "You'll be back to work soon, so money isn't a problem. I happen to like smoking and don't feel the need to quit."

Leanna said, "Well, I've never smoked, so I don't have the problems that come along with it. Guess I'm lucky."

"Me either," Carla said.

"Can we talk about something besides smoking?" Alma asked. Her tone let everyone know how she felt about the subject.

"Think I'll get up and walk around a little," Ennis said. He unhooked Lobo's leash from the table.

"The doggie walk area is over that way," Leanna pointed. "Can you find your way back?"

Ennis wasn't amused by that question. "There's nothing wrong with my sense of direction."

"Don't forget the plastic bag in case he makes a mess along the way," Alma said as she rummaged in her bag.

"You wouldn't want to leave any behind for someone to step in," K.E. said. He sounded as if he was trying to be serious but was nearly breaking into a laugh.

Ennis chuckled and took the bag from Alma, stuffing it into his pocket, and he and Lobo set out across the lawn. He heard K.E.'s laugh and Leanna saying, "You'll soon need some plastic bags of your own, so don't laugh."

As Ennis walked with Lobo, he felt calm and more relaxed than he had during lunch. He liked his family, even though he didn't remember them, but being alone and quiet seemed to suit him better.

Soon he started to hear whistling and loud shouts. He could see a large group of people and dogs in the direction he was walking. He went closer and decided it was some kind of dog club. They looked to be doing routines or something. Every once in awhile, the people would clap. He found some shade for him and Lobo to stand in and watched for a time. There were all kinds of dogs, large and small. It wasn't long before he noticed that Jack Twist was there. It appeared that he was one of the instructors.

_Yeah, it's hard to miss Jack. _Ennis wondered why that thought flashed through his mind. As he watched, he could see why Lobo was such a well behaved dog, because it was obvious that Jack knew a lot about dogs and training. He seemed to enjoy it too, smiling and laughing like he was. He seemed to get along equally well with the dogs and their owners. Pretty soon the people lined up with their dogs at their sides and some kind of ceremony began. Another man was talking and calling names. Each person went up to accept a certificate. Jack stood on the side and shook each person's hand as they walked away. Ennis stood fixated.

When the group started to break up, Jack looked in Ennis' direction and walked briskly his way. He smiled and called out, "Hey, Ennis!"

Ennis couldn't help but smile, and Lobo's tail began to wag. It was good to know he had a friend in this big, strange world he'd found himself in. He didn't figure he had many as Jack had been only one of two who'd visited him in the hospital besides his family. The other had been Ben Morgan, the police officer who'd been on the scene when he'd had his accident, so he didn't know if he counted as a friend or not.

"Hi," was all Ennis could think of to say as Jack joined him.

"What are ya doing here?" Jack asked. He bent down and let Lobo lick his face.

"I was having a picnic with my family. Decided to take Lobo for a walk afterward."

"How ya been? Have a good week at home? Bet you were glad ta get outta the hospital, huh?"

"Slow down, you sure know how to ask a lot of questions," Ennis smiled.

Jack looked down at the ground and all of a sudden looked shy. "Sorry," he said.

Although he didn't know why, Ennis decided right then and there that a shy, quiet Jack wasn't natural. "No, that's okay...I was just kidding," Ennis said. "Being home is okay. A little boring though. I'm anxious to try working again, but I'm not cleared by the doctor yet," he sighed.

"Well, you take it easy...ya don't wanna rush anything." After some silence Jack asked, "Ya have plans for tomorrow?"

"No, I don't think so, why?"

"I thought maybe you and your brother might wanna come out and see the pups. I'll be home all day. I had ta come out here today ta finish up the obedience trainin' course we had this summer. Glad ta be done with that. It was fun but took a lotta time. Anyway, I'd be glad ta show them to ya tomorrow if you can make it out."

Ennis felt elated all of a sudden. The thought of having someplace to go agreed with him, although he'd had this picnic and that didn't make him feel nearly as good as the thought of going out to Jack's place.

"I'll ask K.E. I'll bet he can make it."

"Good, any time is fine, ya don't need ta call first...Listen, I gotta go. I need ta say bye ta some of the members."

"Oh, right...you get on back, I won't keep ya."

"Okay...Was real good seein' ya, Ennis." They shook hands and Jack turned and walked back toward his group.

_Those eyes are sure an intense blue, _Ennis thought as he watched Jack go. He turned to start back in the direction he'd come from, and through the trees, he saw a man and woman standing up on the hill that he and Lobo had walked down. Upon closer observation he saw that it was K.E. and Alma.

Right away it became evident by their body language that they were having harsh words. After a few seconds, he saw Alma start down the hill, and K.E. stepped in front of her blocking her path. She pointed her finger at him and looked to be giving him hell. He tried to put his hands on her shoulders but she backed away and proceeded to stomp back over the hill. When she was out of sight, Ennis and Lobo took several steps in K.E.'s direction, and soon he noticed them and waved. Ennis felt a bit winded by the time he reached the top of the hill, anxious to find out what had been going on.

"Anything I should know about?" Ennis asked when he stopped in front of K.E. Walking so briskly up hill made him realize how out of shape he was from having been in the hospital.

K.E. looked like a kid who'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have. In an apprehensive voice he said, "I guess you could tell I was arguing with Alma, huh?"

Ennis wasn't sure whether to smile or frown. Not knowing what the relationship was between his brother and his wife, not actually knowing the two of them, he was growing more confused by the day. He'd had vibes from K.E. from the beginning that there was something about Alma he didn't like, and heck, he could understand why. There was something about her he wasn't particularly fond of either, but the fact was, she was who he was married to, so he kept telling himself that there must be something good about her.

"K.E., I need you to tell me what was going on, and I need to know why I have the feeling you'd rather I'd not gone home with Alma after I was released from the hospital."

K.E. ran his hand over his face. "Ennis, it's complicated...it's not real simple to explain."

"I got time. Let's take a walk."

K.E. began by saying, "Alma got concerned when you were gone awhile so said she was gonna go look for you. I decided to follow her, and when I came up behind her, she was looking at you talking to Jack down under that tree."

"Okay...And?"

"Well, it looked like she was getting ready to go down and interrupt you, and I didn't want that. She seems to think she should be the center of your world...that you shouldn't have any friends, you know?"

"Oh, yeah? She always been like that?"

"Uh, I don't really know...you really haven't had too many friends."

Ennis looked down. "I kinda gathered that."

K.E. slowly said, "Uh, you had a good friend some years back...His name was Craig. He moved away though."

Ennis felt K.E.'s stare like he was waiting for some reaction, but the name didn't ring any bells, so he didn't comment. K.E. went on, "Back to Alma. I've been a little pissed off at her because she didn't follow what the doc told us. He said not to try and fill in the blanks for you, to tell you the basics and let your own memory fill in the rest. When you told me she'd said you two had been trying to have a baby, well...let's just say that I was shocked, because that sure wasn't even close to the impression I had of your relationship."

"No?"

"No...We've talked on several occasions over the past year or so. I just don't think it's true that you ever told Alma you were ready for a baby. I don't want to put thoughts in your head, and the doctor said it's best we don't try and lead you along with what our own impressions are...Shit, I'm so confused. I don't know what to do."

K.E. was noticeably shaken. Ennis figured it was over his disagreement or fight, whatever it was with Alma, and maybe other things too, he just couldn't tell. "Please tell me what you know."

They walked over to a bench and sat down. K.E. took a deep breath and looked at Ennis. "Okay...Look, recently you told me you were going to leave Alma. Shit, she'd have my hide if she knew I told you that."

"Well, if it's true, I need to know. It's just so opposite from what she told me."

"I know...and being you don't even remember either of us, or really know us, I'm sure it's extremely hard to deal with. That's why I wish Alma had just done what the doc said and let you remember on your own."

"What if I never do?" Ennis asked sadly.

"Don't think that way. The doctor said that after the brain has time to heal and adjust, the memory usually comes back."

"But if it takes months or even years...what if I go on with my life and it's not how I'd have done things if I had my memory?"

"Yeah, I hear you." K.E. pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked up at Ennis. "It's only been a couple of weeks. We need to give it time. We need to let you be around familiar things, familiar people, and see what happens."

"Yeah...that reminds me. When I talked to Jack, he invited us to his place tomorrow to look at the litter. You think you can go?"

K.E. smiled, and Ennis could tell it was a good thing to have changed the subject. "Yeah, sure I can. Did he say what time?"

"Said any time we wanted, that he'd be home all day."

"All right then, we'll go," K.E. said in an upbeat tone. They stood up, and K.E. put his arm around Ennis, and they started walking back toward the picnic area.

"I hope Alma has cooled down by now," Ennis said.

"Me too," K.E. chuckled. Maybe I'd better keep Lobo between her and me.

Ennis smiled, but his mind was working overtime on just what was actually going on with her and what it was that K.E. wasn't saying. At least he'd gotten some information out of his brother, but could he even believe him? He felt like he could, but was he in a position to be a good judge of who he could trust and who he couldn't? He decided he'd just go along as he had been and keep his eyes and ears open and try and draw his own conclusions.

_To Be Continued..._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

There was a feeling of fall in the air as Jack did his chores. It would warm up as the day went on, but his jacket felt good that early in the morning. He'd set his alarm so he could get up early, because he wasn't sure what time to expect Ennis and K.E. He wanted the pup's pen cleaned as well as other chores taken care of before they arrived. The puppies would soon be three weeks old, and seven in the litter compared to the eleven there'd been in May, made them a little easier to deal with.

Jack thought about that first litter that he'd seen to all on his own. He'd met Ennis because of them. He'd never forget how many were born that night, an extra large litter, and Lobo would always be a special dog to him. This second litter born was as special, or more so...Ennis had helped with them. The night they'd made plans...the night before the accident.

Many times Jack had wondered what exactly had gone on between Ennis and Alma when Ennis had arrived home. He'd done some research on the internet about amnesia, and he wondered if they'd argued, and if part of Ennis' memory loss could be due to some sort of traumatic exchange between them, especially if Alma had been up there and seen something. He wondered why she was with Ennis now if that were the case. Did she hope he'd never remember and that they could go back to being a couple? He didn't like it, it wasn't right, this waiting around for Ennis' memory to return. But he could see the reason for waiting. It wouldn't be good to shock Ennis..._Hey, Ennis; by the way, you're gay. _That wasn't the way to do it, he sadly thought.

Jack was excited that Ennis would soon be there. He knew he shouldn't let himself get carried away, but he kept imagining Ennis recalling everything as soon as he saw the place. How Jack missed him and what they'd shared. He'd looked so damn sexy standing in the park the day before. It had been so good to see him. The night before, when Jack couldn't sleep, he'd ended up jerking off with thoughts of Ennis' hands on him. He longed for those times again. Some nights since the accident, Jack would wake up and swear he'd felt Ennis kissing him. If he never remembered, and they never got back together, Jack didn't know what he'd do.

By ten o'clock Jack found himself killing time inside the house cleaning. He saw the phone and his mind drifted to his mother. She had called twice that week. Before that it had been since June when Ennis had taken her call. Jack had missed her calls during the week, but he'd gotten the messages on the answering machine and hadn't bothered to get back to her. The last message said she had something to ask him, so he knew he should have called back, but with all the shit going on, he just didn't feel like dealing with her on top of everything else. He couldn't think of anything she would need to ask him anyway.

The sound of a truck interrupted Jack's thoughts. He hurried out to greet Ennis and K.E.

...

Duke, Abby, and Jingles greeted Lobo as the men said hello. Ennis glanced around the property hoping that something would seem familiar. He didn't hold out much hope since he didn't even remember Jack, and Jack Twist was a man he should have remembered with that accent, his blue eyes, and friendly manner, but he remembered nothing before the day he'd met him in the hospital room. The narrow, bumpy road up to the place hadn't jarred any memories either, but when they'd turned onto the dirt road, and he'd seen the road sign, he was going to ask K.E. if the sign used to be leaning sideways, but he thought that was a pretty stupid question and couldn't imagine where in the world that thought had come from.

"Glad ya came. How ya feelin', Ennis?" Jack asked.

"Pretty good. It's nice getting out of the house, that's for sure."

"Let's go see the puppies in the barn, or would the two of ya like a beer first?"

K.E. smiled and said, "Let's see the pups first and have a beer after. That okay with you, Ennis?"

"Sure, I'm anxious to see them too. Gotta get a look at Lobo's cousin," Ennis grinned.

As they entered the barn, K.E. bent down slightly and walked slowly toward the pen. In a quiet voice he said, "Last time I saw them, they were just sleeping. They've come a long way already."

"Yeah, they grow fast and change everyday," Jack said softly.

Jack and K.E. squatted down by the pen. "They started ta play together a few days ago. I'll start 'em on solid food right away," Jack said.

"Wow, look at them, Ennis," K.E. said.

Ennis heard K.E. and knew that he hadn't noticed he wasn't even looking at the pups yet. As soon as Ennis had entered the barn, the smells reminded him of something that he couldn't put his finger on. It was extremely frustrating to feel so close to remembering something but just not be able to. He was drawn to the pile of hay across from the pen. He felt his dick stir as he stared down at the hay, and the smell seemed so familiar, but he just didn't know why.

_Guess maybe I've had a roll in the hay before, maybe that's all it is._

He felt like it was more than that, and for some reason he longed to pick some hay up, to feel it and smell it, maybe sit down on it, but he didn't want K.E. and Jack to think he was acting weird. Alma being all over him with questions and concerns was more than enough, so he moved over to the pen.

He crouched down by Jack and said, "They're beautiful. Hard to imagine that Lobo was ever this small."

"Wanna hold one?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, let him hold mine," K.E. said.

Jack carefully found K.E.'s puppy and picked it up to hand to Ennis. Before he gave it to him, he placed a kiss on the top of its head. Ennis took the pup and smiled. He felt drawn to Jack's lips after seeing him kiss the puppy. _Jack's lips...they look soft and full._

Ennis cleared his throat and tried to come out of his daydream or whatever the hell it was. "This is gonna be a real pretty dog. Lobo and him will be real good friends."

"They should get along good bein' they'll be together right from the start. Lobo isn't that old yet. We can do some trainin' if there's any trouble between 'em."

"What are you naming him?" Ennis asked, holding the pup up to eye level to get a good look.

"Haven't decided yet," K.E. answered.

"One time a lady who adopted one of our chocolate Labs named it Cappuccino," Jack chuckled.

"That right?" K.E. asked.

"That's quite a name to saddle a dog with," Ennis said.

"Yeah, Uncle Harold told her it was kinda long and that animals do better with a one or two syllable name. She said the dog was the color of her cappuccino and that's what she wanted ta name her." All three men laughed. "After she'd had her awhile she shortened it ta 'Cappa.' Don't know if I like that much better, but at least it was shorter," Jack smiled.

"I'll probably wait till I have him awhile before I name him," K.E. said. "You can help me, Ennis."

"I'd be glad to help you."

"I hear all kinds of names when the people bring their dogs into the clinic," Jack said.

"I'll bet you do," K.E. said. He looked at Ennis. "You want to let me hold him now?"

"Sure, all you have to do is ask."

When it seemed like the puppies were getting tired, Jack suggested going into the house for a beer. "And after that, maybe I can show ya what Lobo can do. He's made some good progress."

As they walked toward the house Jack asked, "Lobo been behavin' good for ya, Ennis?"

"Yeah, he's a real good dog."

"Good...cause if he tries ta get outta hand, ya know if he forgets and jumps up on ya or somethin', ya need ta remind him not to." Jack was quiet for a moment and then said, "Ya knew all that before when we worked with him together."

"Maybe you could come on out and work with Jack some more. I mean, after you're out and about on your own." K.E. suggested.

"Yeah, I might just do that."

"Sure, come out whenever ya want," Jack said.

Jack opened the screen door and stepped back to let K.E. and Ennis in. "Let's get us a beer and relax a little. Looks like the dogs are all doin' fine where they are."

Ennis took in the house as he stepped inside. Nothing seemed familiar. He was hoping that after the barn, the house would open up some doors in his mind, but nothing seemed familiar at all. Actually, the barn wasn't familiar either if he tried to pin anything down. Just the smell of hay, and what could that possibly mean to him.

Jack placed the bottles of beer on the table, and the three of them made small talk as they enjoyed the cold drinks. "Won't be many warm days left now that fall is on the horizon," K.E. said.

"Yeah, I don't mind fall, but I hope we won't have too much snow this winter."

"It's a pain working outside in it. I work highway maintenance, and of course you know what Ennis does."

"Yeah, I get ta work mostly inside but the drivin' to and from is what's hard. That old road can get pretty tricky."

"Guess with the four wheel drive, you do all right as long as it doesn't pile up too deep."

"Yeah, and they plow a short distance up my road, or at least knock down the berm at the bottom."

"Guess it depends on how many crew they've got out, and how much time they have. I'll try and keep up with who's working out this way and ask them to try and plow up your road a ways."

"Thanks."

Ennis barely registered what was being said as he drank his beer. His mind was racing. He wanted so badly to remember something. The two strange thoughts he'd had earlier were nothing really, not alone at least. Still, it was more than he'd had up till now. He was so hoping that he'd get more triggers. Maybe he was trying too hard.

Jack excused himself and went outside to check on the dogs. "Don't want 'em runnin' off into the woods," he said as the door closed behind him.

Ennis stood up. "I don't suppose Jack would mind if I used his bathroom."

"I'm sure he wouldn't."

Ennis surprised himself when he walked straight to the bathroom. Before he closed the door he said, "Maybe it was a lucky guess?"

K.E. looked puzzled as Ennis disappeared inside.

There was no sign of Jack even after Ennis had come out of the bathroom, and K.E. had visited it too. Ennis and K.E. went outside and finally saw him reappear from the trees with Duke trotting behind. It was soon obvious what had happened.

"A damn skunk sprayed him," Jack called out. "If ya know what's good for ya, you'll stay back."

"Shit, I can smell it clear over here," K.E. said.

"Does that kind of thing happen a lot up here?" Ennis asked.

"It's happened on occasion," Jack said with a disgusted tone to his voice. "I'm gonna have ta give him a bath in a solution of baking soda, peroxide and liquid soap. I got all that stuff in the barn. I'll use the hose out here."

"We can help," Ennis volunteered.

"Maybe just keep the other dogs back will be help enough. Ya don't want this smell gettin' on you or them," Jack said. "Maybe put 'em in the dog run."

"Yeah, keep Lobo away. We wouldn't be able to take him home in my truck if he ends up stinking like that," K.E. said.

The situation struck Ennis as funny, and he couldn't keep from laughing. It wasn't long before all three men were laughing their heads off, and after Ennis and K.E. had rounded up Lobo, Abby, and Jingles, they ended up helping Jack wash Duke. They got it done in no time, but they were wet and dirty by the end, but luckily they had all pulled on overalls that Jack had in the barn.

"If Carla could see me, she wouldn't let me come out with you anymore, little brother," K.E. laughed.

"I'm sorry about this," Jack said.

"No problem, we'll just rinse the mud off our shoes," Ennis chuckled. "I think you got the worst of it anyway," he said to Jack.

"At least Duke didn't get any spray in his eyes, and I think we got him washed quick enough that the smell came out."

They all had another beer before Jack gave Ennis and K.E. a short demo of what Lobo could do since he'd had his last few lessons. "Let me put him through his paces," Jack said proudly, and he proceeded to blow a duck call and throw a dummy bird for Lobo to retrieve. "He's doin' real good, especially for his age. Of course he still thinks it's all a game, but I'm real proud of him," Jack said.

"You're a good teacher," K.E. said.

"When he sees a real pond and a boat he'll learn even more," Jack said. "Ya plan ta take him with ya on the openin'?"

"Yeah, I thought we would. He'll probably end up scaring everything away though," K.E. laughed.

"That's why it would be good ta come out with him when I train, so I can show ya how ta give commands while you're huntin', then ya can continue teachin' on sight. It would be a big help," he said as he looked at Ennis.

"I'll do that. I'd like that."

Reluctantly K.E. said, "Well, I hate to break this party up, but it's late, and I've got a wife and kid at home waiting on me, so guess it's time to call it a day."

...

On the drive down Lost Dog Road, Ennis' mind went back to the way he'd felt when he'd stepped into Jack's barn. _They say that memories are associated with smells. What kind of memories are in my head that are so important to me that the smell of an old barn would almost bring something back. Shit...I wish I'd have been able to stay out there longer, have time alone to try and remember. Or maybe it was nothing at all. Maybe I'm making more out of it than there is. But I knew exactly where the bathroom was too. Shit, it's a small house, wasn't hard to figure that out._

Just then they reached the bottom of the road, and as K.E. pulled out onto the highway Ennis fixated on the sign again. There was something about that sign, _Lost Dog Road. Road Ends Ahead. _It gave him a peculiar feeling to read the words and he felt a slight chill run up his spine. He stared at the sign until it faded out of view.

_To Be Continued..._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Since Alma was working and Ennis wasn't, he'd been trying to make dinner sometimes. As she arrived home on Friday evening, she was met with the delicious aroma of food.

"What did you make us tonight, honey?" she asked when Ennis came in the back door followed by Lobo.

"Hi, did you have a good day?" he asked.

"It was all right. Glad to be home so I can get off my feet though."

"Uh, I have a meatloaf in the oven, and baked potatoes. There's a salad in the refrigerator."

"Sounds good," Alma smiled. She took on a more serious look as she asked, "What did the doctor have to say today?"

Ennis smiled, "He said I can start working next week. I guess with Labor Day this weekend, it's best I wait till Tuesday."

Alma looked a bit troubled. "Are you sure you feel up to it? That's just four more days. I don't see how the doctor thinks you're ready so soon."

"I feel all right, Alma. I'll feel better when I get out working. I'm going crazy here in the house everyday."

"But if you don't remember your customers..."

"You and K.E. made out the list. I remember how to work; all I have to do is get to the right address. K.E. says the people around here are friendly and most have known me for years. I'll be all right. And the doctor wouldn't have given me the go ahead if he didn't think I should."

Alma smiled, "Yeah, you're right...and we really do need the money."

"I feel bad for leaving some of those people with half done jobs."

"Well, you've got to take it easy and don't put a lot of pressure on yourself. Take it slow."

After dinner Alma did the dishes, while Ennis watched t.v. They were getting along okay, and he was getting more used to having her around, although he still couldn't remember her at all. He had no desire to touch her even though they were sharing a bed. In fact, the only time he'd gotten the least bit aroused other than in his sleep was that day nearly a week ago in the barn. He'd wanted to ask Alma a question having to do with barns and hay, but hadn't found the right time yet. He was still confused about how he'd reacted that day. He hoped to find a way to clarify some things, but it wasn't easy asking some of the questions he had, not when he didn't feel that comfortable with Alma yet.

That night when Alma came to bed Ennis noticed she was wearing a low cut nightie rather than what she usually wore. It wasn't hard to guess what she had on her mind. She'd attempted to get him in the mood on several occasions since he'd been home from the hospital, but he just couldn't bring himself to get into it. He was feeling a little more relaxed and less depressed with the thought of being able to start working, so the idea went through his mind that maybe they could get something going.

He let her kiss him, but felt nothing. She seemed happy with the contact even though it was just one kiss. She smiled and sighed.

Ennis smiled back, cleared his throat and said, "There's something I've wanted to ask you."

"Oh? Well, go ahead," she said with a shy look on her face.

"I was wondering...have we...uh, have you and I...have we ever had sex in a pile of hay?"

Ennis saw Alma's whole expression change, her eyes darken. She even appeared to be close to tears as she stared at him without speaking.

"Shit, what did I say wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong," she said abruptly as she pulled away and held her arms crossed over her chest as she rocked slightly.

As she continued to speak she rubbed her hands over her bare arms as if she was cold. "I just think that's a really stupid question is all. No, we've never made love in hay," she said adamantly. "Why...why would you ask a question like that?"

"Why are you getting so upset?"

She seemed flustered. "I'm not upset. You just spoiled the mood is all, asking a silly question." She jumped out of bed and hurried to the bathroom leaving Ennis to ponder what the hell had just happened. She returned wearing a night gown that covered a lot more than before. She crawled into bed facing away from him, and nothing more was said.

The next morning Ennis was apprehensive about seeing her. She'd already gotten up by the time he woke. Lobo was nowhere to be seen either. He thought about the fiasco of the night before.

_I'm not gonna feel guilty about asking questions. I have a right to ask questions. I can't know what'll upset her._

Ennis was determined not to feel like he had to walk on eggshells, so he pulled on his jeans and t-shirt and went into the kitchen. From the window in the back door he could see Lobo playing in the yard, and Alma sitting in a chair smoking. She had a stern, serious look on her face, but that didn't stop Ennis from going out to join her.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning," she answered.

"Look, after last night, I may be a fool to ask another question, but there's something I want to know, and I don't know why I never thought to ask before."

Alma looked up. Ennis couldn't quite figure out the look on her face. She almost looked scared, like she was dreading him asking any more questions. He went on anyway. _What harm could it possibly do to ask this..._

"Where did I have my accident?"

Immediately he saw a look of anger in Alma's eyes. It wasn't like the night before. It wasn't sadness as it seemed to be then, rather out and out anger.

When she finally answered, he was surprised but wondered why, since he'd felt there was something about her behavior that wasn't quite right, and this was no different. She curtly said, "What difference does that make? It was over on the East side."

"That's a pretty big area. Can you narrow it down?"

"Why? You wouldn't remember the place anyway," she said coldly. Ennis watched as she put her cigarette out in the ashtray with so much force that it was almost squished into nothing.

"I'm going in to get dressed. If you want breakfast get it yourself." She stormed into the house leaving Ennis to mull over what all this meant.

...

On Sunday, it seemed that Alma was trying extra hard to be upbeat as she baked her apple pie for the picnic at K.E. and Carla's. She'd been quieter than usual ever since Ennis had asked those questions, and there hadn't been a repeat of her coming to bed in a slinky outfit. He was still confused about her reaction to his questions, but didn't regret asking. He intended to get some answers from K.E. when he saw him later.

Ennis would pick up K.E.'s truck so he could use it for work. He hated imposing on his brother and hoped he'd get one of his own soon, but with insurance, he was told that it was a slow process.

Ennis was looking forward to the hunting trip later in the month. Getting away from Alma seemed quite appealing. Was this going to be his life from here on out, he wondered. He wasn't happy and wondered if he would be if he could remember his past. Had he been happy before the accident? He longed for his memories to return. He felt so empty. He hoped that after he was working, something would jog his memory...the work, the people, driving around town...something.

When they arrived at K.E.'s, Carla and Heather greeted them at the front door. "Puppy." Heather squealed when she saw Lobo. Alma picked her up and hugged her.

"Let me take the pie and put it away. It looks delicious," Carla said. "How are you feeling, Ennis?" she asked, as she took the pie.

"I'm feeling okay. Really looking forward to going back to work on Tuesday."

"Yeah, maybe getting back into a routine will help bring some memories back," Carla said.

Ennis glanced at Alma who had the familiar sour look on her face. Ennis couldn't wait to get away from her, so he asked where K.E. was and went to join him in the backyard.

"Hey, you need some help with the barbecue?" Ennis asked, as he walked up to the grill.

"Hi, how's it been going?"

"Okay...sure am anxious to start working day after tomorrow."

"Tired of being a house husband, huh?" K.E. laughed.

When Ennis didn't smile, K.E. said, "I was just joking, Ennis."

"Oh, yeah...I know. I was just thinking...I wanted to ask you something."

"Well, ask away. Just let me get the meat cooking."

As K.E. started the hamburgers, Ennis asked, "I've been wondering...exactly where did I have my accident? I never thought to ask before."

K.E. looked Ennis in the eye and his words sounded flat and serious. "It happened right near the turn off to Lost Dog Road."

Ennis was taken aback to hear that and wondered if the vibes coming from K.E. were just because he'd brought up the accident, or if there was something else.

"Lost Dog Road..." Ennis repeated under his breath. Hearing this got him thinking again about Alma's reaction when he'd asked her where the accident had happened. He thought back to how she'd reacted to Jack's picture in the photo album, and then the day in the park when K.E. had stopped her from interrupting him and Jack. Were all these things connected or just coincidence? And when Ennis had pictured the road sign turned sideways...could that have been a memory? _God, could it be a real memory? _He didn't want to let on to K.E. that anything was going on in his head. He needed time to think and try to make sense of it on his own.

Leanna finally arrived carrying a large salad bowl. She handed it off to Carla and joined Ennis and K.E. at the grill, giving each a hug and kiss.

"Looks like I was almost late," she said as she looked at the meat cooking. "How are you doing, Ennis?"

"Doing fine," he answered. He was getting tired of being asked how he was doing, and hoped that all of his customers wouldn't ask that same thing when he started working.

"I hear you'll be going to work on Tuesday."

"Yeah, looking forward to it."

"You never were one to sit still," she smiled. She gave Ennis another hug and left to join the others.

"Looks like they're ready for lunch," K.E. said as he looked over at the table with the bowls of food sitting out. "Leanna seemed extra cheerful today," he said.

"She did?" Ennis asked. "Can't really say, since I don't remember what she usually acts like..."

"Well, normally she'd be fretting over you; maybe saying not to start working too soon, but today she just looked happy."

Ennis grunted, and didn't really know what to say.

"Reminds me of something...I have an idea I'll run by you later on. Right now we'd best get this meat over to the table," K.E. said.

During lunch Ennis noticed how talkative Alma was. He couldn't help but think that she was trying to put on a show for the family, make them think they were a happy couple when they really weren't. She was even being cordial to K.E., but then again, he was being polite to her too.

When it was time for dessert, Alma went to get her apple pie. Carla had made cupcakes, so she followed Alma into the kitchen.

"Do you want a chocolate cupcake, Heather?" she asked, as she placed the platter on the table.

"Of course she does," K.E. said. "And so do I."

"Would you rather have pie?" Carla asked.

"Yeah...I'll have both," K.E. grinned.

"You'd better watch it, buster, you're going to get a belly on you," Carla laughed. "He's still not smoking if you can believe that. Seemed to make him want to eat more."

"That's great, K.E." Leanna said. "I mean about the smoking, not the eating," she laughed.

Ennis noticed Alma scowling and tried to ignore it. When everyone had decided which dessert they wanted, Leanna and Carla served. Ennis had chosen a cupcake.

"Well, we came close to having a cake this time," Leanna said. "Seems we can't quite get one baked for some reason."

"We didn't have one on my birthday?" Ennis asked.

"Your birthday...you remember your birthday?" Alma asked.

"Just that you said I got Lobo for my birthday," Ennis answered.

"We always say that we should have baked a cake for your birthday, but it seems we always have watermelon since it's in July, or pies, anything but a cake," Leanna said.

Ennis pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"Are you feeling all right?" Alma asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine...it's just that candles seem so familiar...the candles on a birthday cake. Just wondered if I'd had a cake."

"Well, sorry to say you're not remembering anything about your birthday, because there wasn't a cake," Alma said.

"Well, these cupcakes sure look good, and so does the pie," K.E. said.

Heather reached for a cupcake, and Carla helped her peel the liner off.

As the girls cleared the table, Ennis and K.E. went to clean the grill. K.E. started in, "About what I was saying earlier, about an idea I had?"

"Yeah? What's your idea?"

"It's about our sister. She's all alone and she gets real lonely. I've been thinking maybe she needs a pet."

"A pet? What kind of pet?"

"I was thinking a cat maybe. A cat can be left at home and use a dirt box inside. Would be easy for her to take care of, and it would be great company. I think it might do her a lot of good. In fact, I can't believe I never thought about it before. What do you think?"

Ennis just grunted and wasn't sure what to think about it, but he tried to give an opinion anyway. "Well, I think we should ask her first, not just surprise her."

"Yeah, right, that's a good idea. Uh, if she says yes, I was thinking, maybe Jack could help us pick one out. You know he works at the Animal Clinic, and even the Humane Society once in awhile. I'll bet he'd know how to pick out a real nice cat."

"Jack...yeah, I'm sure he would know how to go about getting a cat."

"Well, let's go spring the idea on Leanna."

Ennis saw how big K.E.'s smile was when he got a positive reaction from their sister. At first she acted a bit reluctant, but she seemed to warm to the idea quickly.

Before Ennis and Alma left, K.E. pulled Ennis aside to give him the keys to his truck. He said they'd get together later in the week to take a look at what was available in cats, and that they'd get in touch with Jack for his input.

"Good idea," Ennis said, and he was excited about the coming week, not only because of his job, but the mission of getting Leanna a cat too. It seemed like something that would be a lot of fun. So far he, K.E., and Jack had always had fun when they'd gotten together.

...

Jack walked Lureen to her car after she'd visited him for about an hour. Most of the time was spent in the barn looking at the puppies. Jack had tried his best to put on a happy face so she wouldn't be able to tell how down he was, and he thought he'd done a pretty good job, but found out otherwise at the car when she said, "Don't you dare cancel out on tomorrow."

"Where's that comin' from?"

"Jack, I can tell you're not yourself. I just hope you're still planning to come to the employee barbecue tomorrow. Dr. Edwards would be so disappointed if you didn't show up, you know that."

"All right, all right, I never said I wasn't goin'. Ya don't have ta guilt me into it. Yeah, I'm comin', why wouldn't I?"

"Good, it's good to carry on and not dwell on your problems."

Jack tried to smile, but Lureen had him pegged. He was depressed and discouraged. It had been just about a week since Ennis and K.E. had been out there, and he hadn't heard a word from either of them since. He was getting so impatient with this limbo he had found himself in. He missed Ennis so damn bad. He had no way of knowing if they'd ever be back to the way it was between them. As far as he knew, Ennis had remembered absolutely nothing so far, and he hated imagining what might be going on between him and Alma.

"Okay, see you tomorrow at Dr. Edwards'." Lureen kissed his cheek.

Jack gave her a hug and watched the dust fly as she drove off. He was alone again and had the whole evening to fill. At least he wouldn't be spending the holiday alone, although without Ennis, he couldn't help but feel alone. He'd love to at least hear his voice, but he was afraid to try calling, not knowing when Alma was there. On a holiday weekend surely she'd be around.

As Jack reached the porch he heard his phone ring. He hurried in to answer, and he felt his stomach drop when it was his mother's voice on the other end. He immediately felt guilty at not having called her back.

"You're a hard person ta get in touch with. Haven't ya gotten my messages?"

"Sorry, Mom. Yes, I did, but it's hard ta actually get a chance ta sit down and return calls." He knew how lame that sounded and prepared himself to hear the lecture he felt he'd get. He was surprised when his mother didn't seem upset with him. She just went on with why she'd called, and when he heard, he wished she'd have just yelled at him rather than having to hear the reason for her call.

"When I called last summer and left the message with that man who answered your phone, I was callin' ta say I'd run into Pat and he'd asked about you...ya know, how were you, that kind of thing. Thought you'd want ta know so that's why I called."

_Shit, I don't give a damn that Pat asked about me._Before Jack could answer, his mom went on.

"Then one day Pat called me and wanted ta know if I had your phone number and address. I didn't know if I should give that ta him or not. I was never sure what happened between the two of you." Jack remained silent. "Well, that's none of my business anyway. I told him that I'd contact you and tell you he wanted ta get in touch. I called twice and left messages." Jack wished she'd get to the point and was afraid of where this might be headed.

"Today Pat called me again asking once more for a way ta contact you, so I went ahead and gave him your number and address."

"Mom, I wish ya hadn't done that..."

"Well, what was I supposed ta do? You wouldn't return my calls. I told you in the message that I wanted ta ask you somethin', and I never heard back. I felt real sorry for that young man. He kept asking for your number, so finally I gave it ta him. I don't see any harm in that anyway."

"Okay, Mom, fine. I shoulda called ya back. Don't worry about it." _Fuck, Pat's the last person I need ta hear from right now. What the hell could he want with me anyway..._

"Your dad is doin' okay in case you're interested."

"Is he interested in how I'm doin'?" Jack asked in a bitter tone.

After some silence Jack went on, "Did he know Pat called askin' about me?"

"No, thank God he wasn't here when those calls came in."

"Yeah...thank God..."

"Well, Jack, that's about all I had ta say. Just thought you'd want ta know, and I hope I did the right thing. Like I said, I never really knew what happened between the two of you."

"Okay, thanks, Mom. I gotta get goin'. Have dogs ta tend to, chores ta do."

After they hung up, Jack sat down heavily on the couch. Jingles seemed to sense that something was wrong and walked over to lie by his feet, close as he could get.

_Shit, haven't I got enough problems without this? Hopefully, if he decides ta get in touch, he'll call and not just show up on my door step. Surely he wouldn't drive nearly five hundred miles ta come here and make an ass outta himself. Why would he wanna talk ta me now after over a fuckin' year? Mark probably left him...yeah, that has ta be it. Shit, I do not need this crap now. If I have ta talk ta him I'll just tell him ta get lost. I don't have ta deal with him. I don't want him here. If he shows up he can just turn right around and go back where he came from._

Jack tried to eat something, and afterward, he went to the barn to sit with the pups. Thoughts of Ennis filled his mind. His low sexy voice, his shy ways, except in the bedroom department, and his warm, caring brown eyes. He was one sexy man. Next to Ennis, Pat was nothing. Ennis said Pat was a fool...said Jack's job in the convenience store was a good honest living.

Jack went over every detail of his and Ennis' last night, especially the plans they'd made to start a life together. He couldn't keep the tears from falling. Would this nightmare ever be over?

_To Be Continued..._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The room was pitch dark when Ennis opened his eyes. He hated the heavy blinds that Alma had on the window where no light could get through. He could never tell if it was the middle of the night or getting close to daybreak. He couldn't believe he'd ever liked them, and he wondered why they were on the window of their bedroom. Surely he'd have told her that he didn't like them. But since being out of the hospital he hadn't said anything, so maybe he hadn't before either, he just didn't know. There was so much he didn't know.

_Fuck, I gotta change my shorts. _He'd been dreaming...again. It was as vivid as the first time, three nights ago. It was so real that the first night he was sure that he'd been moving the bed and he was surprised that Alma hadn't been awake looking at him and saying something. The dreams had been similar; he was on a bed naked and could feel someone over him. It was obvious the someone wasn't Alma, in fact, it was quite apparent that it wasn't a woman at all, but a man. The funny thing was the dreams didn't upset him, on the contrary, he woke feeling a sense of peacefulness.

_Shit, what does this mean? There's nobody I can talk to about it, not K.E., not the doctor..._He gently shifted in the bed to look at the clock. Its bright green numerals read one thirty-three. He could hear Alma's deep breathing indicating that she was sleeping soundly. He slowly got up and groped in the darkness to find his way to the bathroom. After cleaning the results of the dream off of himself, he went to the living room and turned on a small table lamp. Lobo had been sleeping beside the couch, and he lifted his head when Ennis turned the light on. He wagged his tail but didn't get up. Ennis patted his head as he sat down on the couch.

Ennis had the urge to look at the photo album, so he reached onto the shelf under the end table and brought it up to sit in his lap. He opened it to the middle and started looking at each page going toward the back. He barely glanced at the photos as he turned the pages. The only reason they looked familiar was because he remembered seeing them in the hospital. But he kept looking. When he got to the page with the photos of Lobo, he stopped and studied them closer. There were several of Lobo playing in the backyard and one of him and Alma holding Lobo next to his truck up at Jack's place. The blue house and work shop were in the background...the work shop he'd painted but had no recollection.

_The day we picked Lobo up...But where's the other picture?_ He flipped a page ahead, flipped to the pages behind, and there was no picture of him and Jack holding Lobo. _What happened to the other picture taken that day? I know I saw it in the hospital. K.E. said it was Jack Twist...and Alma...Alma acted strange and said he was just the dog breeder, no one important. Where's the picture? What did she do with it, and why?_

...

Ennis hadn't slept well after crawling back into bed in the wee hours of the morning, yet he felt ready to get up and get going when he woke at six o'clock. Working was agreeing with him, and even though he hadn't remembered any of his customers, he'd found them all friendly and easy to work for. He liked the work and knew what he was doing. He had two jobs set up for the afternoon, and his plan for the morning was to stop by the ABC Animal Clinic and Boarding to speak with Jack.

K.E. had called on Tuesday night to ask how his first day back on the job had gone, and then he suggested that Ennis get in touch with Jack to set up a time when they could all go look for a cat at the Humane Society.

"Rather than call, why don't you stop over and see him at his job," K.E. had said. "The more places you go, the better chance something, or someone, will ring a bell."

Ennis wanted to remember so badly, so he took K.E.'s suggestion and had decided to see Jack at the clinic. He was finishing his coffee when Alma joined him in the kitchen.

"What time do you have to be at Wal-Mart?" Ennis asked.

"Have to be there at eight," Alma answered.

Ennis couldn't think of anything else to say. He wasn't prepared to bring up the missing picture in the album, so after saying goodbye, he and Lobo set out to start their day.

He'd just assumed that Jack would be working, and as he opened the door of the clinic, he started to wonder what he'd do if Jack wasn't there. He glanced at the people waiting with their pets. A tiny dog that looked like it could be part Chihuahua started barking in an annoying high pitched tone. Lobo didn't pay it any mind. A young red haired girl behind the desk smiled and asked, "Do you have an appointment, Sir?" She looked down at Lobo.

Ennis started to explain why he was there when a dark haired lady, older than the red head, stepped up to the front of the desk and called him by name. "Ennis, how are you?"

Ennis didn't answer, just stared at the lady who evidently knew him, but he didn't know her, and he felt some embarrassment at not knowing if she was aware of his accident and memory problem. That didn't last long when she said, "I'm Lureen Newsome. We've met a couple times. I know your dog, Lobo, very well. I was there the night he was born."

Ennis didn't know what to say, and he wondered who this Lureen person really was...maybe Jack's girlfriend or...

"I know about your accident, and I'm so glad you're okay and getting better everyday. What brings you in today?" Lureen asked.

"Uh, I was hoping to speak with Jack Twist. Is he around?" Ennis nervously looked around the room.

"Sure, Jack's out back with the dogs. Follow me and I'll take you."

Ennis and Lobo followed Lureen, and soon Jack could be seen out by a row of dog pens. Ennis paid close attention to Lureen and Jack as Lureen called his name. "Jack, you've got a visitor," she shouted.

Ennis saw Jack break into a wide smile and assumed he was smiling at Lureen, but when Jack called out, "Hey, Ennis," he decided he was smiling because of him, and that made him feel good for some reason. Jack barely paid Lureen any mind at all other than to say, "Thanks, Lureen," and she turned and left them alone. Ennis still wondered though so asked, "She said she helped deliver Lobo...is she your girlfriend?"

Jack smiled. "Naw, she's just a friend. I've known her ever since I moved ta town."

Ennis tried to judge if Jack was telling the truth, but he had no reason not to be, so Ennis let it drop and went on with the reason he was there.

"Maybe I shouldn't have bothered you at work," Ennis began in a low voice.

"You're not botherin' me. It's good ta see ya...and good ta see you too, Lobo." Jack reached down to scratch Lobo's ears.

Ennis smiled. "The reason I'm here is to ask a favor."

Ennis noticed Jack's eyes seem to light up as he waited for him to go on. Ennis felt tongue-tied, and when he didn't say more, Jack said, "Sure, what is it ya need?"

Ennis looked down at the ground. "Well, K.E. had this idea that our sister, Leanna, needs a pet, and we thought a cat might fit the bill." Ennis looked up to see Jack's reaction.

"You and K.E. wanna get your sister a cat?"

"Yeah...Uh, we asked her already and she thinks it's a good idea."

"Good, good, cause that's not the kinda thing ya wanna just spring on someone," Jack chuckled.

Ennis laughed nervously. "Well, we were thinking that maybe you'd be able to come to the Humane Society and help us pick one out. We'd appreciate it, if it's not too much trouble."

"I'd be glad ta help out, not a problem at all."

"I know it's short notice, but how bout tomorrow? We'd sort of like to do it this weekend because next weekend we're going on an overnight hunting trip."

"Yeah, I can do it tomorrow. I don't have anything else planned."

"All right then, good. How bout we meet at the Humane Society, say around ten?"

"Sounds good, I'll be there."

"Well, I guess I'll get out of your way so you can get on with what you were doing."

"I'll walk ya out." As they walked, Jack asked how the job was going, and Ennis asked how the pups were. "Another month till K.E. gets to pick his up," Ennis smiled.

"Yeah, I know he's anxious like you were ta get Lobo."

Ennis was again reminded of that missing photo. "Well, I got a bathroom floor to finish installing and some storm drains to clean, so I'd best get on my way."

"See ya tomorrow at ten," Jack said. Ennis gave a slight wave as he headed for the truck with Lobo by his side.

At lunch break, Lureen was right there just as Jack knew she'd be. She set her lunch down on the table by his and started in with questions.

"No, Lureen, he doesn't remember me or even his own family," Jack said, harsher than he should have, but he wished she'd just drop it.

"I know that. I could tell he didn't have a clue he'd met me before when he came in this morning. He looked real good though. You wouldn't know a thing was wrong just by looking at him." She paused to take a drink of her soda. "But, he came to see you, so..."

"What are ya gettin' at? He didn't come ta see me cause he missed me and wanted ta say hi. He came ta ask for help with somethin' for his sister.

"Isn't he getting to know his family all over again, and isn't he getting close to them?...Jack, there's no reason he can't become attracted to you again, is there?"

"Don't go there."

"Why? What's wrong with that? Give me one good reason that can't work? It happened once."

"Well, for one thing, he has a wife..."

Lureen interrupted, "Had one before too, that didn't stop him."

"Let me finish, please..."

"Sorry, go on."

"Who's ta say he doesn't feel somethin' for Alma now, that he didn't before? I mean, he's been livin' with her since gettin' outta the hospital. Things can change...and he has no clue I'm gay. He even asked me if you were my girlfriend." Jack rubbed his hand over his face. "Shit...I'm not hungry." He pushed his food away.

"Jack, come on, you've got to eat." After a moment of silence, Lureen said in a quiet voice, "Why didn't you tell him you were gay when he asked about me and you?"

"That's not the kinda thing I felt comfortable sayin' right then. I don't know what he'd have thought...it's just not the same as before," he said sadly.

I'm so sorry." Lureen patted Jack's arm. "Don't give up. It's only been a few weeks." She gave him a small smile and then looked at him in the way she had that made him feel like she could read his mind.

Jack remained silent. There was no way in hell he was going to tell her about his mother's telephone call. He'd been real good about not letting on when he'd spent Labor Day with her at Dr. Edward's house, and he wasn't going to let anything slip out now.

There'd been one hang up on his answering machine since the call from his mom. It came in late one evening when he was still out with the dogs. If it was Pat, more than likely he'd call back, and eventually it would be when Jack was home to take the call, and sooner or later they'd talk. Jack just didn't know what either of them would say.

...

K.E. and Ennis drove up to the Heartland Humane Society at just after ten a.m. and found Jack waiting in his SUV.

"Hi, Jack, sorry we're late. It was my fault. Had to help my wife with some honey-do's," K.E. smiled.

"No problem, I don't consider five minutes late," Jack said. "Hey, Ennis, how's it goin'?"

"Good...Looks like a nice place here, 'No Kill,' huh?"

"Yeah, it's a real nice place. I volunteer here now and then."

As they walked in, two of the girls at the front desk called Jack by name. He introduced Ennis and K.E., and he told the girls why they were there, then said, "Follow me, I'll take ya ta see the cats." As they walked down a short hallway a man in a white coat greeted Jack with a warm smile.

Ennis was impressed with the way Jack took charge, and he could tell that everyone there liked him. He found himself feeling proud to be in Jack's company.

"Well, here's the cat room," Jack said. He stepped up to a few of the cages talking softly. "Uh, I guess I should ask what age cat you have in mind?"

"Not a kitten, more of an adult. You know, the kind that just kinda sits around resting," K.E. said.

That brought a chuckle from Ennis. "We don't want a real old one though, one that would have health problems."

"Yeah, I get ya. Maybe one about four or five years old," Jack said as he bent down to read the cards on a couple of the cages. "Is there a particular color, and does she want a male or female? And would long or short hair be best?"

Ennis and K.E. stared at each other. "There's more to this than I thought," Ennis said.

"That's why I brought you along...and why we asked Jack here to help us out." K.E. smiled in Jack's direction.

Forty five minutes later the three of them walked out the door with a cardboard carrier. The words "I'm going home" were written across the front. Inside was a beautiful, large, male cat. He was mostly white with some black markings and blue eyes. Jack had said he was part Siamese. He seemed to know a lot about cats as well as dogs.

Ennis had felt important when K.E. began filling out the adoption forms. Jack had said that they didn't have to bother with the twenty-four hour waiting period while they checked up on references. "It pays to know the right people," K.E. had said, taking the words right out of Ennis' head.

As K.E. drove toward Leanna's house, he spoke over howls from the cat carrier. "You gonna go out to Jack's this week and let him work with Lobo like he suggested?"

"You're just afraid Lobo will misbehave next weekend when we're trying to hunt," Ennis smiled.

K.E. shook his head, "No, it's not that at all...I just think you should get out more, other than working, and Jack did offer."

Ennis thought he could sense something deeper in K.E.'s words, and he searched his face, but he just wasn't sure. "Yeah, me and Lobo will go out to Jack's this week."

Ennis couldn't help but notice K.E.'s grin and it seemed like one of approval.

Ennis was amused when Leanna flung the door open as he and K.E. walked up with her new furry friend and a load of cat supplies in tow. Despite the fact that he didn't remember his sister and brother from before the accident, he liked them a lot, more and more each time he was with them.

_Too bad the same can't be said for my wife. _He tried to brush that thought aside and concentrate on Leanna and her cat. He noticed that she looked very happy. Her eyes sparkled, and her face was almost glowing. He remembered that K.E. had said that was new for her. He guessed the idea of a cat was a good one.

"What did you two get me? Let me see." Leanna tried to look into the box before K.E. had even set it down. After putting the supplies aside they opened the box and the cat looked at them with wild, wide eyes. Ennis couldn't help but think of Jack's blue eyes.

"Here he is," K.E, said.

"He's gorgeous. Ahhhh, blue eyes. Thank-you both," Leanna said. They watched as the cat slowly walked out of the carrier as if it was on egg shells. He proceeded to sniff his new surroundings.

"I hope he'll like it here. Do you think he's hungry? I have a place set up for his food and water. I'll have to set up the litter box right away."

"Someone from Heartland will be calling in a few days to see how you're doing together. And they send someone to look in on you in a week or so, just to make sure everything is okay," K.E. explained.

"All right, I'll be expecting them."

Just then a car's motor could be heard in the driveway. "Sounds like you've got company," Ennis said.

"Who could that be?" K.E. asked.

Leanna peaked out the window. "Oh, it's Ben."

K.E. and Ennis looked at each other. K.E. lifted his shoulders as if to say, "I have no idea."

_Ben...Ben...that must be the Ben who visited me in the hospital, Ben...what was his last name, Morgan, Officer Morgan._

"Ben, come on in. I wasn't expecting you," Ennis heard his sister saying after he came back to the present.

"Ben, Hi, good to see you," K.E. said as he shook Ben's hand.

"Hi, K.E. Hey, Ennis, how have you been?"

"Pretty good," Ennis answered, and shook Ben's hand.

"Well, you're looking real good."

"Thanks. I guess anything would be better than how I looked in the hospital," Ennis smiled.

Leanna moved close to Ben, and he put his arm around her. Ennis could see the look of surprise on K.E.'s face.

"Did you two fellas bring Leanna her new cat?"

K.E. seemed at a loss for words so Ennis said, "Sure did. He's around here someplace."

K.E. smiled. "He's looking over his new digs."

"Well, judging from all this loot, he's found himself a real good place to live," Ben smiled as he looked over the cat supplies.

"Leanna will have him spoiled rotten in no time," K.E. chuckled.

"Yeah, she's pretty good at that." Ben smiled down at Leanna, and he gave her a peck on her forehead.

Ennis swore he saw K.E. nearly stagger and fall over. Ennis was finding all this amusing. He wasn't sure what the story was, but he knew there was more than met the eye by the way K.E. was acting.

K.E. quickly made an excuse as to why they had to leave. The four of them said goodbye, and Ennis was soon in the passenger seat of K.E.'s truck heading back to K.E.'s house.

"What was that all about?" Ennis asked.

"I'll be damned. No wonder Leanna's looked so happy lately. I can't believe this," K.E. chuckled. "Shit, I wonder how long they've been seeing each other. I wonder why she never said a word about it?"

"What's the big deal? Doesn't she date much?" Ennis asked.

"Our sister hasn't had a date in ten years. I mean, well, I told you she's a widow. She was married for about five years before Harry died. That was five years ago. She has never shown an interest in getting on with her life. I'm blown away."

"Guess it took the right man." Ennis said.

"I guess so. Wow. This is great, Ennis. I'm really happy for her. Wait till I tell Carla."

"So, they met when I had my accident?"

"Yeah...Guess at least one good thing came from that." K.E.'s face took on a sad look that was very apparent after the way he'd looked when he had been talking about Leanna.

"Hey, cheer up. We had a good day, didn't we?" Ennis said, trying his best to get his brother back into a good mood.

K.E. smiled. "Yeah, it was a great day." He pulled into the driveway and before killing the engine said, "So, you'll call Jack soon and go out there this week?"

"Sure...sure I'll call soon."

"Good," K.E. said. "Let's go in and tell Carla the news." As they walked to the front door, K.E. shook his head, smiled, and said, "I can't believe he kissed her."

"It was just on the forehead," Ennis said.

K.E. grinned. "They were acting pretty familiar. I'll bet they've kissed for real."

"K.E., that's none of our business."

K.E. laughed, "You're right, little brother. I need you around to keep me in line...They made a real nice looking couple, didn't they? Even though Ben's a little on the hefty side, he's a nice looking guy...Never knew Leanna liked mustaches...but Harry had a beard so I guess that's kind of the same deal." As they entered the house K.E. called out, "Carla, wait till you hear!"

_To Be Continued..._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The yapping of the little Yorkie signaled Jack that Ennis had arrived. They'd made plans to train Lobo after work. Jack was really hoping that the little guy would do well for Ennis and K.E. on their hunting trip. He scooped up the tiny Yorkie and stepped out onto the porch and watched Ennis park the silver Dodge. On one hand, Jack was glad that Ennis was there, but on the other, it filled him with a sense of sadness for what could have been.

Jack heard Lureen's voice in his head..._There's no reason he can't become attracted to you again...Don't give up._

"Hey, Jack," Ennis said as he got out of the truck with Lobo hot on his heels. Who have you got there?"

Jingles and Duke had come up to visit with Lobo, and there were woofs and much tail wagging going on. It excited the bundle of fluff in Jack's arms even more. "This here's Teddy, but I call him Brutus," Jack chuckled. "He's a foster dog."

"Oh, right, from the Humane Society."

"I gotta be careful with this one. He's kinda fragile," Jack smiled.

Ennis stepped closer and tentatively stroked Teddy's fur. "He's silky."

"Yeah, and I gotta brush him everyday. Don't want him ta be a matted mess when it comes time ta show him ta a prospective owner. I hope he gets adopted fast because he doesn't like baths."

"Sounds like you've got your hands full," Ennis smiled.

"At least he doesn't shed. Let me put him down ta potty, and then I'll put him inside so we can work with Lobo."

As Jack led the way out behind the barn he asked, "How'd it go with your sister and her cat? I hope she liked him."

Ennis smiled. "Yeah, she loved him."

"Did she name him yet?" Jack asked.

"His name is Mickey."

"Well, I'm glad it's workin' out. Always good findin' the right home for a homeless animal."

Jack sensed that Ennis was going to saying something more, so he slowed down before getting Lobo's training gear out. Finally Ennis said, "K.E. and I got a surprise when we delivered Leanna's cat."

"Oh, yeah? What was that?"

"She has a boyfriend. Her first since she became a widow five years ago, so I'm told."

"Well, that's great...isn't it?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, we're happy for her. You should have seen K.E. carry on about it...after we left anyway. He's real relieved. Said we were worried about her staying by herself so much, getting old before her time. Course I don't remember none of that."

"Yeah...Uh...Ennis...are ya seein' any other doctor besides the one ya had when you were in the hospital?"

"Like...what kind of doctor?"

Jack wasn't sure he wanted to go on, but it was a little late. "Like a psychologist...ya know, someone ta talk to, who maybe could help ya remember things...I mean, since your memories haven't started ta come back yet." Jack felt uncomfortable at having brought the subject up, but it had been something he'd been thinking about since looking it up on line.

Ennis ran his hand over his face and rubbed his eyes. He looked down and said, "Well, the doctor did mention I might benefit from seeing a specialist...he called it a psycho...psycho something...psychotherapist, I think it was. I'd have to go to Cedar Rapids for the appointments...and it could run into a lot of money. But he said to wait awhile and see if the memories start coming back on their own first. It's only been a month. Seems longer though."

Instead of saying what he really felt, _seems like a year ta me, _Jack said, "Yeah, hasn't been that long...and your short term memory seems just fine."

"Yeah, I'm lucky about that...sure would like to remember my past though...remember my family...my friends."

They spent over an hour working with Lobo. Jack could tell that Ennis was impressed which made him feel proud that he'd been able to accomplish so much with Ennis' pup.

"Come on in and have somethin' ta drink before ya go," Jack said as they put the decoys away.

"Okay, think I have time for that."

"I can fix us a sandwich if you're hungry," Jack offered.

"Alma probably has dinner waiting for me."

"Yeah," Jack said, as he opened the refrigerator. "I'll take a guess and say you'd like a beer rather than sweet tea?" Jack smiled at Ennis and then realized that he wouldn't have gotten the joke.

"Sweet tea..." Ennis seemed to be thinking hard about something. "Alma says I put an awful lot of sugar in my tea, come to think of it."

"Ya do?" Jack asked, wondering when that had started.

"Let me take a drink and I'll see if I like it," Ennis said.

Jack set a tall glass down in front of him and watched him take a big drink. "Tastes real good to me," Ennis said.

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "Well, friend, ya used ta say it was too sweet."

"That so?...Well, I like it now."

"Ya sure I can't get ya somethin' ta eat? If I'd thought ahead I'd have tried ta bake another cake for ya."

"You baked me a cake?"

Jack smiled. "Yeah, last summer I baked a birthday cake for ya. Chocolate, with chocolate icing. Had candles and everything."

Jack saw a strange look on Ennis' face and he was quiet. He felt like he shouldn't have said anything about it. It seemed to upset Ennis that he couldn't remember so Jack said, "Well, I know ya don't remember that...don't worry about it, I understand."

Ennis looked kind of pale. Jack was concerned, especially when Ennis excused himself to use the bathroom. After he came out he said he'd better get going, so Jack reluctantly walked him out, hoping he hadn't said anything wrong.

"If I don't see ya before the weekend, have a good time huntin'." Jack stood with Teddy in his arms as Ennis and Lobo drove away.

...

"Hey, Ennis, ready to hit the road?" K.E. asked with a big grin as Ennis opened the front door.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Morning, Carla," Ennis said as he ruffled Heather's hair and stepped aside to let them enter.

"Where's Alma?" Carla asked. "Thought Heather and I would say hello as long as we're here."

"Sorry you had to come out this early. I wish the insurance would settle on my truck so I wouldn't have to keep using K.E.'s."

"Oh, that's no problem, Ennis," Carla said. She set Heather down. "Is Alma up?"

Just then Alma appeared, still wearing her robe. "I'll make some fresh coffee," she said to Carla.

Lobo was wagging his tail. "I think he knows something's up," Ennis said. "We'd best get going. Wanna help me get my stuff?"

K.E. quickly gave Carla and Heather kisses and hugs then helped Ennis gather his gear and they were on their way. As they started their drive, K.E. asked, "Everything okay?"

"Sure," Ennis said, wondering if K.E. had noticed that he hadn't kissed Alma goodbye.

"Well, you could act a little more excited about our hunting trip."

"Sorry," Ennis said, looking down into his lap. "I really don't know how I'm supposed to act since I don't remember a damn thing from before."

K.E. reached over and squeezed Ennis' shoulder. "Sorry, Ennis. I know it can't be easy."

"No, I'm sorry. I don't wanna ruin our weekend. Maybe let's start over?"

K.E. turned up the radio and started to whistle along with the music. Ennis relaxed a little and felt better. It was good to be out of the house and away from Alma, and he was anxious to see how Lobo was going to do on the trip. He tried to focus on the positive things.

All in all the weekend was successful. Ennis tried hard to make it a good time for K.E. His brother had done so much for him since the accident, and if that was any indication of what their relationship had been like in the past, Ennis had one hell of a brother, and he hadn't wanted to let him down on this trip.

Ennis had worried about Lobo maybe messing something up, but he'd behaved like a true gentleman and hadn't frightened any ducks away. Ennis only had to use a stern voice a couple of times to keep him in line. He had one fine hunting dog, just like Jack had said. By next season, watch out. Ennis had remembered how to hunt ducks and he'd gotten his limit, and K.E. limited too.

The night they'd spent in the tent, Ennis had let his anxieties start to creep back in. He'd started feeling sorry for himself, but he tried not to let on to K.E. Lately when he'd go to bed he wondered if he was going to wake up with one of those strange dreams. He wished he knew what they meant. He had his ideas but had no way of knowing for sure, and even though he felt close to his brother, he just couldn't bring himself to ask questions of that nature. He couldn't even bring himself to tell K.E. that he thought maybe he remembered something. More than one something in fact, but they were so vague they couldn't really be called memories.

The fact that Jack seemed to have something to do with his recollections and odd things that had happened since his accident played with his mind more and more. The harder he tried to force himself to recall, the further away everything became.

"Looks like we're beating the rain," K.E. said on the way home.

"Yeah, we were lucky. It was a real good trip."

"Can't wait to get my own dog," K.E. said. "Only about three more weeks and I'll have him."

"You got a name picked out yet?"

K.E. smiled. "Yeah, I do. His name will be Rocky."

Ennis chuckled. "Rocky...that's a fine sounding name."

"You're coming with us when we go pick him up, aren't you?"

"I hadn't thought about it. Wouldn't you want it to be you, Carla, and Heather...as a family?"

"Ennis, you're my family too. I want you to plan on going."

"All right, I'll go with you." Ennis thought about K.E. not having mentioned Alma. K.E. definitely excluded her. With the vibes he'd gotten from Alma concerning Jack, it was no wonder. Thinking back, Ennis had the feeling that K.E. had gone out of his way to plan things where Ennis would be spending time with Jack. Maybe it was just his imagination, but it was something to consider along with all the other bits and pieces he had collected in his head since the accident.

...

Jack and Jingles hurried into the house just as the rain let loose. Teddy jumped down from the couch and pranced around the black Lab's feet. Jingles was used to all kinds of dogs sharing his space so wasn't annoyed in the least. Jack smiled at the sight. He went to the window and looked out at the rain. _I was lucky ta get done before this started._Just then the phone rang.

Jack paused just for a second before putting the receiver to his ear. "Jack Twist, how can I help ya?"

A familiar Southern drawl came over the line. "Jack, been a long time."

Jack took a deep breath. "Pat...I didn't think I'd ever hear from you again."

Pat chuckled and said flippantly, "Yeah, well the bad penny always turns up."

Jack was silent. Pat's attitude was rubbing him the wrong way. He wished he'd just say why he'd called.

"Are ya surprised ta hear from me?" Pat asked.

Jack ignored the question. "After near a year and a half, I can't see what we've got ta say ta each other."

It must have come out more bitter than Jack realized because Pat said, "Calm down, Jack. I thought maybe we could call a truce."

Jack barked out a laugh. "A truce? Why the hell for?"

In a cocky tone Pat asked, "You're not still holdin' a grudge after all this time, are ya?"

Jack was really getting hot under the collar and couldn't hold his anger in. He nearly shouted into the receiver. "A grudge? Did I hear ya right?"

"No need ta get all bent outta shape, Jack. I just called ta say hello, how ya doin', and I feel like you're still pissed off. You're the one who left town and..."

Before Pat could finish, Jack raised his voice even more. "I can't believe what I'm hearin'...You're blamin' me for what went down between us? That's gotta be the sickest thing I've ever heard ya say ta me." Jingles raised his head, looked at Jack, and swished his tail back and forth.

Pat lowered his voice and his tone didn't sound as damn annoying as he said, "Jack, slow down...Can't we start this conversation over? We got off on a bad note, and that's my fault, I'll take the blame. Just...I really wanted ta talk ta you, find out how you've been doin', see if...maybe..."

"See if maybe what?" Jack asked, becoming more irritated at the direction it seemed Pat was going with this. Now Teddy was alert and looking in Jack's direction.

"Well...I thought maybe I could come ta Iowa ta visit. You know, we could see each other again, talk..."

"Have ya lost your fuckin' mind, Pat? You're the last person I want comin' here. No...I don't wanna see you. I don't have anything ta talk ta you about. You said all I needed ta hear on that day I found ya with Mark. I don't need ta hear anymore. I have no idea why you called...you shouldn't have...Don't mean ta be rude, but..."

"Jack, stop...you're just reactin' with your temper. If you'd think about it a little..."

Jack shook his head in exasperation. "There's nothin' I got ta think about. We're over...have been for a year and a half, or even longer...and you know that."

"Okay...okay, Jack. I blew it, I admit it."

"Why are ya sayin' this ta me now after all this time? Did Mark just leave you? Is that what this is all about?"

"No, no...he didn't just leave...we've been over for awhile now."

"Shit, Pat," Jack said in a soft voice. Even though he didn't want to, he felt a bit of compassion for him. "Look, I hope ya find someone else, someone you can make a permanent life with...I don't wish ya any grief, really I don't...I'm past that," Jack said, his voice calmer and his body relaxing. Jingles slowly walked to Jack's feet, sat down and gave a little whine.

Jack went on, "It's just that I've moved on...ya hear me? I have moved on," Jack said, punctuating each word, wanting to make it clear that there was no reason to even think of making a trip to Iowa. And to make sure Pat understood, "I have someone else. I've found someone..." Jack felt the tears threatening to spill out. "We're makin' a life together. I have everything I want." Jack hoped that Pat couldn't hear how choked up he was. What he'd said was the truth, at least partly.

"Well...that's...congratulations. He's a lucky guy," Pat said, none of his earlier attitude coming through. "I wish ya a lotta luck...lots of happiness."

"Yeah, well, that's nice of ya ta say...if that's all, I guess we'd best hang up. I got stuff ta do around here."

"Okay, sure. No hard feelins' I hope?"

Jack forced himself to say, "No hard feelins'."

Jack hung up the phone and wished he had some hard liquor, but beer was the strongest he had in the house. He ended up getting a glass of sweet tea. He sipped it as he stood in front of the window watching the rain come down. He choked back tears as he thought about Ennis. He hoped the weekend had been good for him and that he and K.E. had made it back before the rain hit.

...

K.E. had no sooner pulled into his driveway when Carla was out the door hurrying to the driver's side to welcome him home. They kissed and hugged like newlyweds. It seemed like Carla suddenly realized they weren't alone. She looked at Ennis and said, "Oh, Hi, Ennis. Did you have a good time?"

Ennis smiled. "Yeah, it was real nice. Even managed to hit some ducks. Got as many as K.E. in fact. And Lobo here did real good too."

"You remembered how to field dress the ducks pretty good. I hope you remember how to finish them off when we get them inside," K.E. chuckled.

"We'll soon see," Ennis said.

"How's Heather...where is she?" K.E. asked.

"She's playing in her room," Carla answered.

Ennis helped K.E. unload his gear, and they headed inside with their ducks.

The rain had started coming down by the time Ennis and Lobo got home. Ennis' body felt tired, and so did his mind. He wasn't able to rid himself of the confusing and troubling thoughts that had been weighing on him. Being back home, having to be with Alma again, made everything seem worse. Thoughts of K.E. and Carla made Ennis feel sad. That was the way a couple should behave toward each other. He was happy for his brother, but sad for himself, even sad for Alma.

Ennis gathered his gear, trying to be quick about it so he could get inside before getting too wet. Lobo didn't seem to notice the rain. He trotted around the yard sniffing every inch. Alma hadn't made an appearance outside like Carla had, and Ennis didn't think it was because of the rain. He opened the front door and stepped inside, calling Lobo in. He wondered where she was, and he found her in the kitchen reading the newspaper. She didn't seem any happier to see him than he was to see her.

That night Ennis moved to the extra bedroom.

...

The cool fall days went by with no significant progress with Ennis' memory. He'd leave for work early, get home late, and sometimes had to fix his own meals. The day soon came to pick up Rocky. Alma was working that Saturday and didn't even realize they were going.

The fall colors were beautiful in early October on the drive up Lost Dog Road. Ennis got a funny feeling in his stomach the closer they got to Jack's place. He figured he was excited over the puppy, excited to see K.E.'s reaction to bringing his pup home. Ennis had something he wanted to ask his brother, but didn't want to spoil the day, so he held back.

Ennis hadn't seen Jack in several weeks. He'd called him the night they'd gotten back from hunting. He thought it would make Jack happy to hear how well it went with Lobo, but he detected something different in Jack's voice. He didn't sound like himself at all, at least not the Jack he'd known since the accident. He didn't know about before that, so he tried not to worry about it.

Jack was outside when they pulled up in Carla's car. Ennis noticed that all the dogs were in the runs jumping and barking. Jack greeted them with a big smile. "Hey," he said, as K.E. and Ennis opened their doors.

Carla busied herself getting Heather out of her car seat. When she came around to where the three men stood, K.E. said, "Jack, this is my wife, Carla, and our daughter, Heather. Carla, this is Jack Twist."

"Pleased ta meet ya, ma'am," Jack said, as he reached for Carla's hand. "You've got a beautiful little girl."

"Thank-you. Nice to meet you, Mr. Twist. I've heard a lot about you."

"You can call me Jack."

"Okay, Jack...I like your place here. It looks real peaceful and serene."

Jack smiled. "Thanks, it's even better when the dogs aren't yappin'." They all laughed.

"The fall colors were gorgeous on the way up," Carla said.

"You didn't mind the drive? Not too remote for ya?" Jack asked.

"No, it's beautiful," Carla answered.

"You still got your little bitty foster dog around here?" Ennis asked.

"No, he went to a permanent home a week or so back."

Ennis glanced toward the work shop and the word "Blue Diamond" popped into his mind. _That's the color I bought to paint the shop. Blue Diamond. Matched the house just right. _He smiled. He knew without a doubt that he'd remembered that color name. He felt like telling everyone, but he felt self conscious and didn't want to take anything away from getting the puppy, so he kept it to himself.

Heather squealed as they entered the barn and saw the puppies. Carla kept hold of her and told her to stay quiet. K.E. and Carla spoke softly, trying to teach her to be quiet around them, but it wasn't getting through to her.

Jack smiled and seemed happy that she was so enthusiastic, and he smiled even wider when K.E.'s eyes lit up when he picked his puppy out of the group. Carla patted its head and even gave it a kiss.

"Kiss, kiss," shouted Heather, so Carla let her kiss the pup's head too.

As K.E. and Carla spoke with Jack, Ennis looked around the barn, over to the hay in particular. He remembered the night in bed with Alma when he'd asked the question he shouldn't have. He could see her angry face and hear her angry tone. _Shit, I gotta talk to K.E. about getting out of that house._

When the group was ready to leave, Carla put Heather into her car seat, and then they all got in with Rocky sitting on Ennis' lap. Carla had the potty training instruction sheet in hand, and they were all set.

"Thanks, Jack. We'll let you know how he's doing, don't you worry about him," K.E. said through the open window.

"I'm not worried. I know he's in good hands. Let me know how he and Lobo get along."

"We'll see you soon," K.E. said.

Ennis waved at Jack and was glad he seemed to be his old self. He wondered if it was ever lonely for him out there all by himself. He thought that one day he should invite him out for a beer or something. Ennis felt drawn to getting to know Jack better.

At the house, it was obvious what a good time K.E. was having showing Rocky the yard and getting him to play with a ball. Carla laughed from the back door, and Ennis watched with amusement too.

"Let me get you guys some beers," Carla said.

"What does the little guy get?" K.E. asked.

Carla appeared with the beer and a puppy treat in hand.

Ennis sat with K.E. in the yard as Rocky chewed on his treat and then began to explore.

"Hope you can stay awhile, kick back a little. Nice having a day off once in awhile," K.E. said.

Ennis cleared his throat. "Uh, there's something I wanted to ask."

K.E. looked him in the eye and said, "Go right ahead...you need a favor, or..."

"Well, yeah, you could call it that...it's a pretty big favor actually." Ennis tried to work up his courage, and finally he said, "When I was just getting out of the hospital you invited me to stay here..." After a pause he said, "I'd like to take you up on that now if the offer's still good."

_To Be Continued..._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Jack opened the door. "Get inside before ya freeze ta death."

"God, it's cold out here," Lureen said as she stomped snow off her boots.

"I know, that's why I'm tryin' ta get ya inside. You're carryin' so much though..." Jack tried to help her balance the packages in her arms without tripping over Jingles.

"I see you don't have your tree up yet," Lureen said with a disapproving tone in her voice as she glanced around the living room.

Jack ignored her. "Let's set these down on the couch and I'll put them away later."

"There's some cookies and candy there too. The candy goes in the refrigerator." Jingles poked his nose into the packages. "We'd best get the dog's presents hidden or he'll have them open well before Christmas, and he has to share with the others," Lureen said.

"You even bought presents for the dogs? You're too much, sweetheart."

"I have presents for the cats too," she said.

"You're unbelievable," Jack laughed.

"I love to shop, it was nothing," Lureen smiled.

"Did you make these cookies and candy with your own two hands?" Jack asked as he headed for the kitchen to deposit his loot.

"Don't look so surprised. There's no end to my talents," Lureen said, loud enough for Jack to hear.

"Can I fix ya some hot tea or cocoa?" Jack asked from the kitchen.

"Cocoa sounds great. Do you have any marshmallows?"

"Sure do, I'll be just a minute." Jack returned with the two cups of steaming cocoa to find Lureen making herself at home in front of the wood stove. She'd taken her coat, hat, and gloves off and put them on the couch. Jingles was lying down after Lureen had removed the packages he was interested in from his reach.

"Well, Jack..." Lureen started, and then paused.

Jack felt a lecture coming on and knew there was nothing he could do about it. He waited for her to say what was on her mind. He was surprised when Lureen's face took on a sad look and she said quietly, "I should have come out and decorated for you."

Jack chuckled softly. "Sweetheart, ya had plenty of other stuff ta do. Heck, you're leavin' on a two week vacation, along with all the other things ya do..."

Lureen interrupted, "But it just makes me sad to picture you here all alone without even a tree."

"It's still two weeks till Christmas...I'll get one," Jack said, not sure if he was trying to convince Lureen or himself.

"If I wasn't leaving in two days, I'd help you get one in here and we'd do it up right."

"Don't give it another thought. You've done enough for me already."

They sipped their cocoa in silence for a few moments, and then Lureen asked in a tentative voice, "Have you seen Ennis lately?"

Jack sighed and tried not to look like it was the end of the world. "No, not lately. He's been extra busy with customers wantin' jobs done before the holidays, and he's helpin' with the Toys for Tots campaign." After a few moments he went on, "Ya know, it's harder in a way seein' him when...when nothin's the same, and it might never be...probably won't be."

"But you've gotten to be good friends again," Lureen said. Jack knew she was trying to look on the bright side, trying to keep hope alive. He appreciated that more than he could say.

"Oh, yeah, we're good friends. Got ta know each other gettin' together trainin' Lobo some more, goin' out for a beer now and then...not that I had ta get ta know him, but he had a lotta stuff he had ta learn about me..."

"You still never told him you're gay?"

"No, I never quite got around ta that." Jack thought about Ennis, about some of the times they'd been together the past couple of months. There had been times when he thought he saw something in Ennis' eyes, noticed something in his actions...but it always passed and Ennis acted the same, like a buddy, nothing more.

"I'm so sorry, Jack. I thought when you told me he'd separated from his wife that maybe..."

"Yeah, it gave me hope then too, but...nothin's changed between us," Jack said in a quiet voice. "In fact, it seemed like the split caused him a lotta stress and that can't be good for his health. May have even set him back, specially if my suspicions about Alma are true."

"You mean that she was up here the night of the accident?"

"Yeah, and that she confronted Ennis before he drove off and had the accident, and that's playin' a part in why he doesn't remember. Now with the separation...more guilt." Jack finished his cocoa and said in frustration, "He needs ta get his memory back, damn it."

Lureen got up and put her arms around Jack and hugged him. "It's all so fucked up," Jack said.

"I know, I know," Lureen said as she held him.

After visiting a short time longer Lureen looked outside. "Looks like it's starting to spit snow, I'd best get on my way."

"Okay, thanks for comin' by and for...everything. Let me give ya your present ta take with ya."

"You got me something? You were out shopping?"

"Yeah, I went shoppin'. Hope ya like what I picked out," Jack said as he handed her a small box wrapped in red paper with a silver bow on top. Jack paused. "I even got somethin' for Ennis. Don't know if I'll have a chance ta give it ta him by Christmas, but..."

Lureen smiled. "Well, I'm glad to see that you're in the Christmas spirit after all."

"You have a real nice holiday at your granma's. I'll be waitin' ta hear all about it when ya get back."

As Jack helped Lureen with her coat she said, "I want you to be sure and go to the office party. Promise me you will. And promise you'll get a tree."

"Okay, I promise. Have a safe trip," Jack said as he kissed her cheek.

...

"Ennis, sit down...come have a beer with me, watch some t.v. before dinner," K.E. said.

"Let me just get Heather's toys picked up so no one falls over them," Ennis said as he picked up the last doll and put it in a pile.

"I wish you didn't feel like you had to do so much around here," K.E. said.

"With three adults, one child, and two puppies in the house, it helps to keep things picked up."

K.E. laughed, "Yeah, look at those toys. Christmas is coming and she'll get a load more. Where are we gonna put them?"

"Where are we gonna put the Christmas tree tomorrow is the question," Ennis chuckled.

"I just hope Rocky and Lobo know it's not to use for a bathroom," K.E. said.

Ennis laughed, wondering if K.E. was serious, then took a drink of his beer. "I thought I'd be able to move to an apartment or trailer by now, but even working as many jobs as I can get, I'm barely staying ahead of my bills."

"I keep telling you not to pay me anything. You're our guest, you don't need to pay. Save your money, Ennis."

"And I told you, that's not right. I'm paying you each week like I have been the past two months. I don't want to take advantage. At least I finally have my own truck."

"Have it your way...can't Alma get any extra hours at Wal-Mart? Especially with the Christmas rush?"

"Guess not."

"Well, she's gonna have to and not keep expecting you to pay all the bills at the house."

"Maybe after we decide what we're doing permanently I can get out from under some of it. I know Alma doesn't expect me to keep this up forever. She'll want to take care of herself...once we decide about the future."

Alma hadn't wanted Ennis to move out and tried to convince him to stay and keep trying, but he saw in her eyes that she knew, as well as he did, that it wasn't working. She'd given up without much of a fight. They were still calling it a trial separation, but Ennis knew in his heart that he'd never go back. Even though he still hadn't remembered her or the life they'd shared, he was convinced that his future was not with Alma...or with any woman. He felt like it was his fault that the marriage had failed, but did it really matter who was to blame? It was sad and painful, and hard on them both.

On Thanksgiving he'd had a break through. He thought for sure it was the beginning of his memory returning, but there'd been nothing since, and that had been two weeks earlier.

Carla had a lot of family photos displayed in the hallway, on the wall and on a table, and each time Ennis would pass by he'd pause and stare at those of him as a child, especially the ones with K.E. and Leanna. Each time he saw them he felt so close to remembering something, and on Thanksgiving when the family, including Ben Morgan, was getting ready to eat the holiday meal, he had a very vivid memory of a Thanksgiving long ago. He clearly recalled his mama placing serving bowls onto the table and his daddy placing a big platter of turkey down. He and K.E. had been squirming in their chairs kicking each other under the table, and Leanna was giving them dirty looks. He'd told K.E. about the memory. He also thought it was extremely significant and expected more to be forthcoming, but Ennis was still waiting.

Ennis hadn't seen Jack in the past few weeks. With the extra jobs to make as much money as he could, it left little free time. The free time he did have had been spent helping out with the Toys for Tots charity event that Carla and Ben were handling. They'd asked him to help with props, and he'd agreed. Leanna had been right along side Ben and Carla, so it was kind of a family affair. Ben had been good for Leanna. Between him and her cat, she was a different woman according to K.E.

Ennis was rousted out of his thoughts by K.E. "You do remember our little trip to Des Moines on the twenty third, right?"

"Sure, I remember. Too bad we couldn't have done it a little earlier in the month. Cuts it kinda close for our shopping."

"Yeah, and for picking up what Carla will still need." K.E. swallowed the last of his beer. "But unfortunately that was the only appointment Mr. Weaver could give me so I can discuss Rocky's training, so it makes sense to do it all at once."

"Sure is a nice Christmas present your in-laws are giving you, paying for the training."

"Yeah, they're the best," K.E. smiled.

"You guys ready for supper?" Carla called from the kitchen. Heather could be heard hollering, "Supper! Supper!"

"We're always ready to eat," K.E. called out, as he and Ennis stood up to go to the table.

...

"This traffic makes me nervous," K.E. said as he changed lanes so he could exit the off ramp that would take them to Mr. Weaver's place.

"You're doing fine. I'm no good in traffic like this either," Ennis said. A strange feeling came over him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. "We're just lucky the weather's good," he said.

"Let's hope it holds till we get back home tomorrow. That storm's due in by tomorrow evening."

"Yeah, looks like we'll have a white Christmas," Ennis said. A nagging feeling was still in the back of his mind, like there was a memory hidden there, but the harder he tried, the further away it seemed to get. _Was probably nothing._

The meeting with Bob Weaver went well. Ennis and K.E. were both impressed with him and his facilities. Mr. Weaver had only good things to say about Jack Twist and told them to be sure to give him his regards the next time they saw him. K.E. reserved a spot for Rocky in the spring. "Continue teaching him puppy training till then," Mr. Weaver had said. That'll go a long way to giving him a good head start."

"Well, we got that out of the way fast," K.E. said as he started his truck.

"Next stop, Dickman Supplies, so you can get what you need. After that we'll check into the motel and go from there."

"Yeah, I'm glad you remembered where I like to shop for plumbing supplies. Of course I had no idea," Ennis said.

"At least you remember how to do the work, Ennis. That's what's important. The rest will come."

At Dickman's, the friendly cashier recognized Ennis and called him by his last name. When Ennis looked at her blankly, K.E. stepped up and explained about Ennis' accident and that his memory hadn't quite come back.

"Well, I'm glad you're still walking around, Mr. Del Mar," the cashier said. "Sounds like a bad accident." As she put Ennis' purchases into bags she said, "You don't get in much, do you? I think the last time I saw you was sometime last summer."

"We've got to drive an hour and a half to get here, and we're country boys at heart, so we don't get into the city that often," K.E. said with a smile.

"You two boys have a real good Christmas, and come back when you can," the cashier said as they left.

As K.E. headed in the direction of the Econo Lodge, a Burger King caught Ennis' eye. For some reason it seemed familiar. He hadn't felt anything when he was in Dickman's, even when it was clear that the cashier recognized him. Something about the Burger King though...maybe he'd eaten there. He wondered if he'd been alone back in the summer when he'd been in Dickman's. That cashier must have a good memory to know when he'd last been in. He focused on helping K.E. with directions to the Econo Lodge, and tried to ignore the slight headache that had been bothering him since arriving in town.

Ennis saw signs for the Kaleidoscope Mall where they planned to shop after checking into their room. "Must be getting close," he said. A sign for the Embassy Suites hotel caught his eye. _Embassy Suites. I wonder why that sounds familiar._

Soon the Embassy Suites came into view. "Bet that hotel would be something to stay in," K.E. said as they passed by.

Ennis was so deep in thought that he hadn't heard K.E.'s voice at all until he said, "We'll have to settle for our little motel. Ennis...you listening?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, I'm listening."

K.E. soon located the Econo Lodge, and it wasn't long before they were checked in. The room was basic and plain, but would serve their needs. After they'd unpacked some of their things, they took off to the mall. They again passed the Embassy Suites, and Ennis was drawn to it like a magnet. "If we have time, maybe we can stop there and look around," he said.

"Stop at a hotel? A hotel we're not staying at?...Ennis, are you sure you're okay?"

"Uh, yeah….I'm fine. Got a headache coming on is all. I'll be okay." Ennis realized how stupid he sounded to suggest stopping at a hotel, and wondered where that thought had even come from. They were pressed for time as it was. They hoped to finish as much of their shopping as they could that evening and didn't have time to waste. He didn't mention it again.

K.E. didn't like shopping much more than Ennis did, but when they shopped for Heather's gifts, both of them really got into it, laughing and joking, even playing with some toys in the toy store. K.E. put on his serious face when it came time to shop for Carla's gift. Ennis knew it was important to him to get just the right present, so he gave K.E. some privacy, and he needed the time to buy something for his brother and Carla anyway. They had to stop and eat before they were finished shopping. They ended up in Sally's Old Fashioned Hamburgers and both enjoyed the food.

Even with all the crowds, they managed to finish most of their shopping, all except the list Carla had given K.E. of things she wanted to decorate their dinner table with on Christmas Eve. "Won't take us long to stop back for those things in the morning. Then we can get back and still have time to get the presents wrapped," K.E. said.

"We'll use gift bags, that's fast," Ennis smiled.

On the way back to the Econo Lodge K.E. said, "I'd really like to bring Carla and Heather here sometime. Heather would love to go to the zoo, and there's Adventureland USA amusement park."

"You should come. Sounds like a fun time," Ennis said.

"Yeah, now with Heather getting old enough to know what's going on, Christmas will be a blast too." After some silence K.E. said, "Sure am glad Leanna has Ben this year."

Ennis felt a wave of sadness. "I hope Alma has some friends to spend time with. Don't like to think of her all alone."

"Well, when we invited her for Thanksgiving, she said she had plans with friends, so I really don't think you need to be worried that she'll be alone."

Ennis noticed the Embassy Suites all lit up as they passed by, but didn't comment.

"I don't know about you but I'm beat," K.E. said as he fell onto one of the double beds after putting his shopping bags down.

"Shopping will take it out of you, that's for sure. Was already a little bit tired before we even left home, what with being up late last night with the Toys for Tots telethon," Ennis said. "It was worth it though."

"How's the headache?" K.E. asked.

"Took some aspirin before we left the mall but it hasn't kicked in yet."

They took turns in the bathroom getting ready for bed. For as tired as Ennis was, he had a hard time falling asleep. He was keyed up, and his headache was getting worse in spite of the aspirin. It seemed that K.E. had fallen asleep within minutes the way his breathing sounded.

Ennis tossed and turned and kept looking at the clock. His head pounded and so many thoughts were spinning in his mind. The last he was aware of the time was two a.m. He finally drifted off and fell into a deep, dream-filled sleep.

_The bed dipped and someone was over him. He could feel warm breath on his face. Whoever it was gently moved his chin, and the next thing he knew, soft, moist, sexy lips covered his. The kiss caused a rush of heat to overtake his whole body, settling in his dick. As in previous dreams, he could feel a matching hard cock against his own. God, it felt good, causing him to rock against the body above. He grasped the man's hair, so soft in his fingers. He could smell the scent of the man, his lover...he'd never felt such tenderness and intense pleasure. Suddenly he heard a dog barking. What the hell...what's a dog doing in my dream, interrupting at a time like this? "Jack, we've gotta start keeping the dogs out of the bedroom." Then he laughed, and Jack was laughing with him. "Jack...Jack Twist, you got too many dogs here..."_

Ennis' eyes flew open. He reached next to him but was alone in the bed. _Jack..._He rubbed his eyes and tried to get his bearings after coming out of such a deep sleep. He realized where he was and tried to get his breathing under control. His headache was completely gone. He wondered if he'd woken K.E. He sat up in bed, looked at the clock which read six-seventeen, and glanced over to K.E.'s bed. He was still asleep.

_Oh, my God, I remember. I gotta get to Jack._

"K.E., wake up!"

_To Be Continued..._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The silver Dodge sped along the highway with Des Moines fading farther and farther into the distance. Ennis wished K.E. would drive faster, but he could tell that they were already traveling along at a pretty good clip. The scenery flashed by, and most of the vehicles were being left behind.

_Wish we hadn't sat around in the room so long talking before we got going. We were both excited about my memory though, so had a lot to talk over._

Ennis was so wound up he didn't know how he'd sit in that truck for the hour and a half it would take to reach Jack's place. The weather wasn't looking too good either, and he hoped like hell they could beat the storm. Light mist spattered the windshield. It wasn't enough to need the wipers, but it added to Ennis' anxiety.

"Shit, weathermen never can predict the weather accurately," Ennis said in disgust. "I don't think the storm will hold off till this evening the way it looks now."

"Take it easy, we'll get there," K.E. said in a calm, relaxed tone.

Ennis found himself becoming annoyed with his brother's seemingly laid-back attitude, and it must have shown because K.E. said, "You should have taken my suggestion and called Jack...let him know you're on your way and that you've got your memory back. Shit, Ennis, maybe you wouldn't be so wired up if you had." After a pause K.E. said, "You can still give him a call. Why don't you get your cell out and..."

Ennis interrupted and wasn't able to hide his irritation. "I want to surprise him. This isn't the kind of news I want to give him over the phone. I told you that already." A tense silence hung in the air before Ennis went on. "I just wish we hadn't had to stop at the mall this morning..."

This time it was K.E.'s turn to interrupt. "Carla would have had my hide if I got home without the stuff for her table. Jesus, Ennis, this is Christmas Eve, her folks will be there and she wants everything to be nice...besides, we needed to eat breakfast...couldn't have driven clear back with nothing to eat." Ennis was quiet so K.E. went on. He smiled a little. "Anyway, I saw you buying something in Carlton Cards while I was picking out the napkins and stuff. What was that all about?"

Ennis felt shy all of a sudden, "Uh...it was a card."

"A card? What kind of card?"

"A Christmas card...for Jack...can't go showing up with nothing for him, can I? It's Christmas Eve."

"Yeah, it's Christmas Eve, that's what I've been saying...Ennis, you should have taken a little time to buy him a present."

Ennis looked out the side window and mumbled, "I'm putting his present in the card."

K.E. leaned toward Ennis. "What was that? Present in the card? And what might that be?"

"Can we change the subject?" Ennis said louder as he turned to look out the front window.

"Why? Why don't you want to say what the present is...Ennis, you're not blushing, are you?"

When Ennis remained quiet, K.E. began to chuckle and then it turned into full out laughter.

"Just watch the road, will you?" Ennis said. "Concentrate on getting us home rather than needling me. Don't know what the hell you find so darn funny anyway."

"I'm just happy, little brother...is that okay with you? Got everything I could want. A wife waiting at home, a daughter waiting for Santa, great family coming for Christmas Eve...and a miracle...you getting your memory back. Can't ask for any more than that."

Ennis had to smile. He knew how lucky he was. The fact that his brother hadn't batted an eye about his relationship with Jack was pretty amazing. He even encouraged it. Said not to worry about the Christmas Eve dinner...he'd explain to the family why Ennis wasn't there. Ennis felt a pang of guilt at that though, especially where Leanna was concerned. But he'd told K.E. he would see Leanna sometime on Christmas day to have a heart to heart talk with her.

_If her attitude is anything like K.E.'s, I'm home free._

As if K.E. could read his mind, he said, "When you and Jack come by tomorrow to get your truck and Lobo, and I assume all your stuff, he can stay and visit while you go over to Leanna's if he wants...I mean, I'm assuming you'll want to speak to her alone...You may have to kick Ben out for awhile to get time alone," K.E. chuckled.

"Thanks. That's real nice of you to be so...so...okay with it all."

"Jack's a good guy...I like him. Carla liked him when she met him. I know Leanna will too."

Ennis breathed a sigh of relief. The drive was going along good. The pavement was dry, no snow yet. Ennis was hopeful that they would be able to make it back in good time barring any unforeseen problems.

...

Jack finished a plate of toast, and drank the last of his coffee, as he tried to warm up after being outside with the dogs and cats. _Shit, it's cold. Only gonna get colder when more snow falls. Just what I need._

Jack hadn't even shaved that morning. He hadn't felt like making the effort. _What for? I won't be seein' anyone._

He wished the clinic or Humane Society had been open on Christmas Eve. He'd have had no problem working. He had four days off, Thursday through Sunday, except when it was his turn to check in on the patients and borders at the clinic. That wasn't until Saturday. He'd have gone in everyday but Dr. Edwards and Dr. Fields wanted to split the load up...not take advantage of any one person during the holiday.

Jack's attention was drawn to the Scotch pine propped in the corner of the room, lonely and forgotten. _Shit, don't know why I even got a tree. Don't feel like decoratin' the thing. Been sittin' there three days already._

"If I'm gonna do it, it's today or never...shit, Christmas Eve already," he said aloud.

Jingles lifted his head and gave a small woof as if to encourage his master to get on the ball and get into the Christmas spirit. "What's with you, boy?" Jingles gave a whine and a low bark. "I got us a Christmas dog, what more do ya want?"

The small white Terrier-Maltese mix, which went by the name of Snowball, was sleeping soundly on the couch. Many a dog had made themselves at home there during Jack's time in the farm house. "Maybe we'll bring the rest of the crew in later, have ourselves a real nice Christmas Eve," Jack said to Jingles. He tried to smile, but felt about as low as a person could get on a bitter cold Christmas Eve with an undecorated tree, and no one for company except a couple of dogs.

Jack thought about Christmas the year before. He'd gotten a tree for his uncle. It had been about five feet tall. He had decorated it by himself, since his uncle had been too sick. He had brought Harold out to see it a couple times during the holiday. Harold was bedridden at that point, so it was a struggle to get him to the living room, but he'd perked up and put on a brave face.

Jack read the newspaper before deciding to drive into town to check the mail and pick up a few things at the grocery store. Jingles and Snowball accompanied him on the drive. Jack parked as close to the store as he could. He didn't even feel like getting out of the warm SUV to brave the cold. A bitter wind had begun to blow, signaling the approaching storm.

"I'll be sure and get ya a couple boxes of milk bones," Jack said as he closed the door and headed toward the store, pulling up his collar and stuffing his gloved hands into his coat pockets.

Jack carried four bags of groceries and a twelve pack of beer when he returned, placing them in the back, far away from dogs who liked to poke their noses into everything. "We'll stop at the Post Office and then head home before the snow starts," Jack said to the dogs.

Jack returned with a few envelopes in hand. He threw them onto the dash and sat quietly for a few minutes trying to blink back tears. He didn't let any fall, rather shook it off and got on his way. He turned on the radio only to hear the sound of a slow, gentle Christmas carol which only served to make him feel more depressed.

"Damn, is this all they play on Christmas Eve?" he wondered out loud. As he passed by the decorated houses, it made him feel even worse, although he'd shut the radio off by then.

No sooner had Jack gotten in the door when the phone rang. He grabbed the receiver, anxious to find out who was calling. Hearing Lureen's cheerful voice, he tried not to let his real mood filter through the line.

_"Hey, sweetheart...I'm doin' just fine...Yeah, sure I have a tree...Got it a few days ago...It's real pretty, six feet tall and real full branches, none of those bare spots like in some ya see...Yeah, the Christmas party at work was real nice...everyone missed havin' ya there...Of course I got food in the house. Gonna cook up somethin' real special, don't you worry about me. Havin' a nice visit with your granma?...Good, you're lucky ta be someplace nice and warm. It was seventeen degrees here last night and I don't think it's gonna get any higher than thirty two today...Should have a white Christmas before we're through...Yeah, the dogs will keep me nice and warm...Yeah, got me a little white Terrier mix ta spend the holiday with us."_

Jack hoped he was doing a good enough job with the conversation so that Lureen wouldn't worry. She soon said she had to go and they said their goodbyes, so she must have been convinced that he was all right.

After they hung up Jack put his groceries away. He made the mistake of turning the radio on and being reminded of the Christmas carols, so turned it off as "Blue Christmas" was just starting. His refrigerator was full, the cupboards stocked, and it was getting time for lunch, but he didn't feel very hungry. Instead of getting himself something to eat, he opened the milk bones and gave Jingles and Snowball one each. They crunched them up in front of the bare Christmas tree that still leaned neglected in the corner.

Jack kept looking at the telephone. He sure wished he could hear Ennis' voice, but he figured he was busy with his family, so he didn't expect a call and he didn't feel it would be appropriate to call him. He felt like the eggnog was calling his name, so he got a glass out of the cupboard and poured some and then added bourbon.

"Don't look at me like that," he said to Jingles. "I know it's not even noon, but hey, it's Christmas Eve...I'm entitled."

He sipped the drink for awhile and kept thinking about the phone. He needed to hear a human voice. "Shit...what do you guys think? Should I call mom?" The dogs were oblivious and didn't even look up. "Got tired out from the outing, huh?" he drawled.

He stared at the phone for a short while longer, picked it up, and dialed. As he heard it ring he said, "Hope the old man doesn't answer." It was some relief when he heard his mom's voice.

"Hello?" she said like a question.

"Happy Christmas Eve."

"Happy Christmas Eve...now who is...oh, is this Jack?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"I thought that might be your voice. How are you?"

"Fine, how bout you?"

"Fine...your daddy's fine too."

"That's good ta hear," Jack said, with no sincerity behind his words.

She lowered her voice and Jack could barely hear her. "Did that young man ever get in touch with you?"

Jack sighed. "Yeah, he called."

"Good, I was real concerned. He just looked so down-in-the mouth when I saw him..."

"Yeah, Mom, well, I didn't call ta talk about him."

"Okay...well, what are ya callin' about?"

"Just wanted ta wish ya a Merry Christmas," Jack said quietly.

"What are ya doin' for Christmas?" his mom asked.

"Just hangin' out here at home."

"All by yourself?"

"Yeah, that's about it."

"Oh...that's a shame. I thought maybe..."

"You thought what?"

She spoke in a whispered voice. "I just thought that maybe that man who answered your phone last summer..."

"No, Mom, he's not here." Jack took a deep breath. "Listen, did ya get the package I sent?"

"Oh, yes, yes, it came on Monday...or was it Tuesday..."

Jack could hear her calling out to his dad. "John, what day did Jack's box come in the mail?"

Jack couldn't hear his dad, but he must have said something because his mom said, "It came on Monday."

After some silence she said, "Uh, Jack, I have a package for you, but I didn't get a chance ta mail it yet." She coughed softly. "Your daddy was gonna mail it last week but he caught a cold and..."

Jack interrupted. "That's okay, Mom."

"I feel bad that ya won't have it for Christmas. I put your Christmas card in the box too."

Jack downed the last of his egg nog. "Well, Mom, I just called ta say Merry Christmas. I guess I'd best be goin' now. Let ya get back ta what you were doin'."

"Okay. We were just watchin' The Price is Right on t.v." Before they hung up she asked, "Do ya have somethin' good ta eat for the holiday?"

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna put a ham in the oven. Ya know the kind that's already cooked."

"Well, that sounds real good, Jack. We're havin' duck. Your daddy loves duck. You take care now. Call again, ya hear?"

"Sure, Mom. Bye now."

Jingles walked over and pressed against his master. Snowball seemed to sense that Jack needed some cheering up so he joined them. Jack gave both dogs pats on the heads and ran his hands over their silky coats.

Tears stung Jack's eyes, and he blinked them back. "That tree of ours needs some water." He forced himself up off the chair and went over to the tree. The stand had been sitting next to it, so he straightened the tree and decided the exact spot where it should be placed. He wrestled with it for a time until it was secured. He got some water from the kitchen sink and gave it a drink. _At least the damn thing won't dry out any more than it already has._

The present he had bought for Ennis caught his eye. He picked the small gift bag up and gave it a look. He carefully placed it under the tree and then rounded up the gifts Lureen had brought and placed them underneath too. "Maybe we'll have a naked tree this year, what do you two think of that?" Jack asked. Both dogs stared at him, and he took that to mean they were fine with the plan.

Still talking out loud, "I'm goin' in the kitchen ta get the ham ready for the oven. Later on we'll open your presents from Lureen. I'm sure you're gonna like what she got ya. Ya have ta share with the others though."

Jack dragged himself to the kitchen feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. All he really felt like doing was going to sleep, but he forced himself to get the ham into a pan so it would be ready to heat when he got hungry for his Christmas Eve dinner. He had potatoes to bake, a can of corn to heat on the stove, and a fresh bag of dinner rolls. He'd even bought a Sara Lee frozen chocolate cake for dessert. He finished his second bourbon spiked egg nog as he sprinkled the ham with brown sugar. When it was ready, he placed it into the refrigerator.

Jack decided to take Jingles and Snowball outside. He let Duke, Abby, and Maya out of the barn. The snow from earlier in the month crunched under their feet. As he watched them run and play, his thoughts were with Ennis. _This could have been our first Christmas together._

The cold settled into Jack's bones and the frosty wind stung his eyes. He soon got too cold to stand around outside, so he whistled for the dogs. After they had all gathered by his feet, he led the way to the house. A few snowflakes had begun to fall.

_He's with his family. At least he'll have a good holiday._

_To Be Continued...  
><em>


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"You sure you don't want me to drive you clear down to the house?"

"No, this is fine, I can walk from here. I want to surprise him."

"But it's snowing, Ennis. You're gonna be all wet by the time you get down there. You'll freeze your ass off."

Ennis gave K.E. a smile and a chuckle. "I'll be okay. It's not that far. I'll jog. I just hope the dogs don't give me away."

"Too bad we got hung up in that traffic. We'd have been here before the snow started. I wouldn't leave you out here in this mess, but I'm sure Jack's home. His truck's there anyway."

K.E. had a look of part happy and part sad on his face, and Ennis detected a hint of sadness in his voice. He felt like maybe he was letting his brother down by bailing out on him and the rest of the family on Christmas Eve, but being with Jack again was his main focus. He needed this badly, and he could only imagine how Jack must feel, and must have felt, for the last four months.

Ennis turned to K.E. "I'll see you sometime tomorrow. I want to see Heather play with her toys."

"Okay...you have a good Christmas Eve, Ennis." K.E. reached across the cab and pulled Ennis into a tight hug. When he let him go he said, "Now get out of here. Jack's waited long enough, and I've got to get home before I'm snowed in here. I don't think you'd enjoy that." K.E. laughed at his own joke.

Ennis zipped his coat, pulled on his hat and grabbed his duffel bag. "Thanks for everything, drive carefully." He was out the door in a flash leaving fresh tracks in the snow as he walked briskly toward the little farm house. As he heard the pickup start to move, he looked back briefly and gave a wave. Through the falling snow, he was able to make out K.E. giving him the thumbs up.

...

The closer he got to the house, the more Ennis' heart pounded. He'd started to jog and thought maybe he was out of shape, but he knew that wasn't it. His heart was ready to burst out of his chest because he was so happy and nearly beside himself with excitement to be in Jack's arms again.

_Damn that accident. So much wasted time._

On the porch, Ennis paused before knocking. His chest tightened up, as all of a sudden, a terrible thought went through his mind. _What if Jack feels differently now?_ He didn't have long to wonder about it because he heard dogs barking from inside. _Shit, does he have a whole kennel in there? _The barking got louder and louder.

Jack swung open the door with a look of surprise on his face. Ennis could have looked into those big, blue eyes all day long, but he snapped out of it and realized he didn't have a clue what to say. Of course it was Jack who started to talk.

"Ennis...what are ya doin' out here? It's Christmas Eve."

"I know it's Christmas Eve. I'm not that far gone that I don't know what day it is," he smiled.

Jack stood there like he was frozen, either from the shock of seeing Ennis, or the cold air that was blowing in on him. Ennis cleared his throat, "Uh, you gonna let me in?"

"Oh, sure...of course...get in here. I don't know where my manners are. Was just such a surprise seein' someone standin' at my door, much less you. And where the hell's your truck?"

Ennis ignored Jack's question. "Nice and warm in here," he said as his nervousness settled around him.

"Shit, Ennis. How far did ya walk in the snow? Come stand by the wood stove. Take that wet stuff off."

Ennis smiled, and he could hardly hold back from blurting out the good news, but he felt so tongue-tied that he was still having trouble figuring out what words to use. He took off his wet things and looked around the room at the dogs. They'd calmed right down as if they sensed that everything was right in their master's world.

"You've got the whole crew in here with you, huh?" Ennis' eyes went to the little white dog. "And, someone new too."

Jack laughed. "Yeah, it's a full house."

There was no mistaking Jack's eyes focusing on the duffel bag Ennis had set down near the stove. Ennis looked down at his feet, and feeling shy and apprehensive, said, "You think you've got room for one more?" He ventured a look at Jack's face again. His eyes looked shiny and moist. On his face was a look of understanding.

"Oh, my God...you have your memory back, don't ya?" Jack asked quietly, his voice full of emotion.

A wide smile filled Ennis' face. "Yeah, it's back, a little foggy in places, but I'm getting there."

They grabbed each other in a tight hug. Their breathing was strained, and they were hardly able to keep their composure. By the time they broke the hug, both of their faces were wet with tears. Ennis grabbed the back of Jack's head and planted a hard, deep kiss on his lips, holding him firmly in place. Kissing Jack after so long made him feel like he was floating on air. He felt like he was where he belonged and he never wanted to leave again.

Jack couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Ennis after the kiss. He asked in a tentative voice, "Do ya still want us ta be together...I mean, you livin' out here with me?"

Ennis looked into Jack's eyes and could hardly speak he was so choked up, but he took a deep breath and said, "I want that more than anything in this world."

Jack smiled. "Me too...God, this is like some sorta miracle. I hope I'm not dreamin'."

Ennis pulled Jack close again and whispered in his ear. "If we go into the bedroom I'll show you you're not dreaming." The sound Jack made was kind of a combination sigh and moan.

"You seem to approve of that proposition," Ennis growled low. He knew for sure when Jack took his hand and led him to the bedroom, kicking the door shut as they went inside.

The room looked just as Ennis remembered, lived in without being messy. The bed covers had been pulled up with wrinkles left behind, the fluffy blue and white quilt folded haphazardly on top...Jack's bed...theirs now. The lighting was dim even with the curtains open. When there was a big enough gust of wind, snow could be seen and heard hitting the window.

Jack pulled back the bedding and then reached for Ennis' shirt buttons. Ennis sucked in a breath and waited for Jack to finish, which took a few extra moments because his fingers were a little unsteady with their mission.

Underneath, Ennis wore a white undershirt which caused Jack to smile. "You're wearin' too many clothes."

Ennis quickly pulled it off, anxious to get Jack out of his sweatshirt. Jack freed his own arms and then Ennis pulled the soft, grey shirt over his head, leaving his hair wild and unruly. Ennis couldn't help but pull him as close as he could, kissing and sucking Jack's neck. Jack's soft moans of pleasure were music to his ears. Their lips soon came together, tongues plunging and tasting, getting reacquainted after being apart for so long.

They seemed to have the same idea, getting out of their boots and jeans. They hastily removed their own, using the bed to help steady them. When they were stripped down to their shorts they fell onto the bed, Ennis on top. He could feel Jack's erect dick and lined it up with his own. He was becoming more and more aroused and nearly out of control in anticipation of what was to come. He had to reign himself in from leaving any marks behind on Jack's neck. He couldn't remember if he'd ever marked that sexy neck before, but he didn't think that Jack would want to be seen at K.E.'s house looking that way on Christmas day, so he'd best not start then. He knew he'd have stubble burn on his face, but that was okay. He was pretty sure no one in the family would make any remarks, and he didn't care anyway. He was back with Jack, and they were about to make love in this bed, and it was just the start of their future. They were together now, and if anyone didn't like it, that was their problem.

The layers of cloth began to aggravate Ennis. He needed to feel more of Jack, so he pulled back just enough to yank Jack's shorts off and to struggle out of his own. He was having trouble going slow and hoped that Jack was okay with it. Jack's body looked so damn sexy in the shadowy light that he could hardly stand it. Jack had a soft look in his eyes, and the vibes Ennis was getting made him feel that he must be doing it right. The things that Jack liked best were quickly coming back to him.

They hadn't spoken since they'd gotten into the bed, but Ennis felt the need to say, "I haven't been with anyone since you...me and Alma never did anything the whole time after the accident." He saw Jack's eyes crinkle up around the corners as he smiled and softly said, "I haven't been with anyone else either."

What came next was mostly a blur to Ennis. He laid on his back and felt Jack over him. His torrid dreams from the past few months were coming true. Sparks flew, and all he knew for sure was that he was in ecstasy. They were an exact match the way they fit together. It was as if time had stood still during the months they were separated. He had a pretty good idea that Jack would agree, especially when he paused after pushing his way inside, and Ennis felt the warmth of Jack's fingers tenderly against his face, and the softest of kisses on each eyelid. The way Jack mumbled incoherently and pounded into him was another pretty good indication of the magic between them.

When it was over, their legs were entwined and their bodies glistened with sweat. Jack pulled out with a muffled groan. "I haven't felt this good in forever," he said between labored breaths.

Ennis was too weak to respond as he stared up at the ceiling. Finally he gathered some strength and reached for Jack to draw him to his chest. "Lay with me awhile," he said in a hushed voice.

Pretty soon, along with the rattle in the window from the wind, a sound could be heard from the other side of the bedroom door. "I wonder what that is?" Ennis asked lazily.

"Sounds like somebody's tail hittin' the door," Jack said, running his hand lightly over Ennis' chest.

Ennis grunted. "Is there gonna be room for Lobo in this menagerie?"

Jack chuckled. "Course there's room." After a short pause he said, "Snowball's gonna be goin' back ta the pound after Christmas."

"What do you mean? He's not a foster dog?"

"No, he's a dog I sprung loose so he'd have a nice place ta spend the holiday. They let people do that...adopt a Christmas dog."

"But...how can you just take him back there?"

"Well, he'll get himself a home in time. It's a no kill shelter."

Ennis grunted. "Just seems kind of harsh to ship him back to a cold, lonely cage after he's been here. He probably thinks he's found a home."

Jack propped up on his arm to gaze down at Ennis. "You're not suggestin' we adopt him permanent, are ya?"

"We?"

Jack chuckled. "Well, we are a "we" now, so yeah, we."

Ennis stared up at Jack and brushed the back of his fingers across his cheek. "You think we got room for him?"

Jack smiled and blinked back tears. "I think we do at that. It's a real good idea, friend."

As they got up and started to dress, Jack teased, "Now that you'll be livin' here, and I'll have help with the chores, I know we can handle an extra dog. Hell, maybe we can think about keepin' a puppy from the next litter too."

"Next litter?"

"Well, we'll be breedin' Abby again come spring. And after they're about six years old, it's best not ta let 'em have anymore, so we'll need a new mama dog."

Ennis smiled. It felt so good and right being there with Jack. If only he'd been able to put all the clues together over the past months, maybe he'd have remembered sooner.

As the bedroom door opened, it was quite an experience to encounter five dogs waiting to get in. "Maybe I shouldn't have let 'em all stay in the house," Jack said as he watched them file past. Snowball jumped up on the bed to make himself at home.

"I didn't know you ever let them all in at the same time."

"Well, it bein' Christmas Eve, and I thought I was gonna be all alone..."

Ennis' heart felt so full. He gave Jack a tight hug. "You're not going to be alone anymore," he said firmly.

They walked into the living room where Ennis stopped in front of the tree. He shook his head. "That's got to be the sorriest looking Christmas tree I've ever seen."

"What do you mean? I thought I picked out a pretty nice one. Look how full the branches are..."

"Oh, the tree is real nice, that's not the problem. The problem is, Christmas trees are supposed to have decorations, you know, ornaments and lights?"

Jack looked down. "Uh, I never got round ta puttin' anything on it."

Ennis stared at Jack, realizing just how hard this had been on him. What a lonely holiday he'd had up until now. _I'm here, and if I have anything to do with it, he's going to have one heck of a Christmas._

Ennis smiled and felt excited to be the one to show Jack how good a Christmas Eve could be. "Listen, since I'm here to help, we could fix the tree up if you've got the decorations around here someplace."

Jack smiled. "Well, yeah, Uncle Harold had a bunch of stuff ta decorate with. It's all upstairs in the storage room. Why don't ya come with me and we'll gather it up and bring it down."

A door separated the stairs from the lower floor. As it opened, the frigid air hit them. "Uh, it'll be a bit chilly up there," Jack said as he flipped on a light switch.

They climbed the steep, narrow staircase to a landing with what looked like a closet at the top and a room on each side. Jack explained, "I don't use these rooms so that's why I keep the door closed at the bottom of the stairs, so's not ta waste heat. When my uncle was alive, my bedroom was this one here." He motioned to the door on their right.

"I moved downstairs ta Uncle Harold's room when he passed on, and now I just use my old room for storin' stuff. It's closer ta the bathroom sleepin' downstairs," he grinned.

"And a lot warmer," Ennis said as he shivered and folded his arms tighter around himself. Puffs of their breath could be seen as they spoke, and the howling wind shook the window panes. Ennis imagined that he could feel a draft, and decided he could indeed, so made a mental note of one of the first jobs he'd be doing in the little house.

"We left the door open back then so I wouldn't freeze ta death, and I had a little electric heater in the room," Jack smiled.

"How's the roof doing after I fixed it?" Ennis asked.

"Haven't had a bit of problem with it. You do excellent work."

Jack opened the door to the second room and went inside. It was nearly pitch dark until he located the light. Ennis followed and took notice of the light bulb in the middle of the ceiling with a little chain hanging from it. He made another mental note about modernizing the light fixture.

"As you can see, I got a lotta stuff stored up here. I think I know right where the Christmas boxes are though...or where they should be." Jack peered around the room and located them fairly fast considering the state of disarray.

Jack appeared a bit self-conscious as he glanced at all the boxes. "I got a lotta stuff I need ta go through. Got most of Uncle Harold's things still packed up. Need ta donate it or somethin'...and I'm not sure what else all this is. Let's get back downstairs, cold and musty up here." They exited the room and he closed the door firmly.

As they returned to the warm living room, Ennis started to wonder what they might have for their dinner. The storm had become worse since he'd gotten there. It wouldn't be very safe to go out to buy groceries, and the stores would probably be closing early anyway. He assumed that Jack hadn't made any plans for a Christmas Eve dinner, but he must have something to eat around there. Ennis realized he was famished, having only eaten the quick breakfast he and K.E. had grabbed in the mall back in Des Moines hours ago. A lot of calories had been used in Jack's bedroom, with more of the same to come, he hoped.

As Jack knelt down to begin opening the boxes, Ennis said, "Say, you wouldn't have something to eat for lunch, or a little snack, would you?"

Jack stood up. "Shit, Ennis, I'm sorry. I shoulda asked if ya wanted somethin'. Geez, my manners have really flown out the window. What can I get for ya?"

Ennis chuckled. "Don't worry about it." He flashed Jack a look and growled, "You'll pay for it later on."

Jack raised his eyebrows, laughing. "Promise?"

"Well, if I'm living here now, you don't have to have any manners. I can get my own food. Just point me in the direction of where it is, and you'd best do it fast before I pass out."

Jack led the way to the kitchen and showed Ennis what there was. "And for Christmas Eve dinner, I have a ham all ready ta go into the oven and fixin's ta go with it."

Ennis was pleasantly surprised. "You don't say...Well, I'm impressed. Sounds good." As he reached into the refrigerator he said, "So, you didn't have an invitation from Lureen or anyone?"

"Lureen's out of town visitin' her granma. Had a call earlier from her though." Jack was quiet. Ennis could tell he was thinking.

Jack finally said, "God, I don't know where my brain is. Nearly let ya starve and die of thirst, and besides that, I never asked how the hell ya got out here. Where's your truck parked? And aren't ya supposed ta be havin' Christmas Eve with your family?"

Ennis chuckled and washed a handful of nuts down with a swig of beer before answering. "Me and K.E. had gone to Des Moines yesterday to do some last minute shopping and other business. Stayed overnight, and this morning when I remembered everything, he drove me straight here. I had him leave me off just down from the ridge so you wouldn't hear the truck. Wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you certainly did." Jack opened a beer for himself. "How'd ya come ta get your memory back? Did it just come floodin' in or what?"

"Had a dream about you," Ennis said matter-of-fact.

Jack stared at Ennis as if he expected him to go on, but when he didn't, he asked, "A dream? What kinda dream?"

Ennis felt his face flush. He cleared his throat. "Uh, it was sort of X-rated." He looked down at his feet.

Jack started to laugh, then let out a whistle. "Don't stop there...tell me more."

"Jack, I don't really have much more to s-s-ay," Ennis stammered. "I remembered you from my dream and woke K.E. up. Told him to get me the hell back to town so I could spend Christmas Eve with you. That's all that's important." He could tell that he was still blushing.

Jack's eyes grew serious. "And K.E. was okay with you choosing ta be here with me instead of back at his place with your family?"

"You're my family now," Ennis said in all sincerity. That seemed to leave Jack speechless which wasn't a common occurrence. Ennis smiled. "K.E. was happy for me. He's real glad I can remember, and he said it was no problem for me to spend the holiday with you."

"You're brother's a great guy. He was real good about keepin' me informed while you were laid up in the hospital. He's got a real nice wife too, and your niece is a cutie."

Ennis knew that Jack was wondering why he wasn't saying anything, so after a few moments of silence, he asked, "Uh...Jack...how would you feel about going over to K.E.'s for awhile tomorrow, you know, to see Heather with her new toys, and just visit a bit? I gotta pick up Lobo, get my truck..."

"Well, that sounds good ta me." Jack still looked like he expected Ennis to say more, but Ennis was having a hard time getting to the part about Leanna.

Jack asked the question that Ennis expected. "Uh...about the rest of the family knowin' about us - me and you..."

"Yeah...uh...well, K.E. said he was going to explain this evening why I wasn't there...you know, tell them the good news about my memory...and...well, about me and you too."

"K.E.'s gonna do that?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's good, real good...isn't it?"

"Yeah. Not that I'm worried about his wife. She's great, just like K.E."

"And your sis?"

"She's who I'm a little concerned about. I don't want to hurt her by not having told her myself, but under the circumstances, me not showing up there tonight, well, K.E. thought it was best he tell her. I'm planning to go see her tomorrow. K.E. said you can visit with them while I go on over. That gonna be okay with you?"

"Sure, Ennis," Jack said.

"Okay then."

"Okay, that's the plan...It'll all work out, don't worry." The reassuring tone of Jack's voice went a long way in calming Ennis' fears.

Ennis snacked and drank beer as he helped Jack open the boxes and decide what to use on their tree. The radio played Christmas carols in the background. The dogs had migrated into the living room to supervise the festivities.

"Now that's what I call a Christmas tree," Ennis said as he and Jack stood looking at what a little creativity and hard work could do.

"Yeah, it's a great lookin' tree, that's for sure. I'm exhausted though."

Ennis put his arm around Jack, pulling him close. "Does that mean I'm gonna have to do the cooking?"

"You hungry again already?" Jack joked.

"Yeah, I'm hungry...for food and for you," Ennis said low into Jack's ear.

Jack laughed. "You're gonna wear me out, friend."

"I hope you're kidding," Ennis said.

"I'll show ya later. Come on, lets get the ham and potatoes in the oven, then we'll take these guys outside for a bathroom break."

"In the snow?"

"Of course in the snow," Jack chuckled. "Anyway, I think it let up awhile ago." Jack looked out the window. "It's not bad right now."

The dogs jumped, played, and barked. Snowball did an amazing job of keeping up with the bigger dogs. It was like a winter wonderland. Ennis' tracks from earlier were completely covered, Jack making new ones as he headed toward the barn to feed the cats.

The barn in the distance brought thoughts of Alma. Ennis still had a lot of guilt concerning her. Even when he thought of how she'd lied to him after his accident, he didn't blame her for it. As he remembered the night she'd come sneaking out and seen them kissing, Jack joined him and asked, "What's botherin' you?"

Ennis didn't want to put a damper on their reunion and Christmas Eve, but he needed to say what was on his mind. He looked at Jack and said, "The night the pups were born, Alma was up here."

Jack rubbed his forehead. "Fuck, I was afraid of that...After the accident I thought about how the dogs were carryin' on...I had a bad feelin'. I'm so sorry, Ennis. You two had a big fight when ya got home, didn't ya?"

"Yeah. But look, nothing can be done about it. At least all she saw was the kissing."

"Oh, God," Jack said. Ennis knew what he was thinking. The same thing he'd thought more than once. How lucky for all of them that'd been all she'd witnessed.

"I just wish she hadn't had to be hurt that way," Ennis said sadly.

"You and me both. No one deserves that."

"Well, she's strong, determined...I know she wants to move on and she will. It seems like she's made steps along those lines already. Finding new friends, doing things on her own. I hope someday she'll find the kind of man I never was."

Jack put his arm around Ennis and they stood in silence watching the dogs finish their play.

When the cold got the better of them, they, and the five dogs, were in need of some warming up, so headed back inside. "Food smells delicious," Ennis said as he rubbed his hands together in front of the wood stove.

"I don't know if you're ever gonna recover from bein' half starved ta death today," Jack said as he rubbed his hand up Ennis' back.

Ennis took him into his arms and they shared a long, passionate kiss. All of a sudden Ennis broke away. "I almost forgot."

"What?" Jack asked. "Hey, I was just gettin' into that kiss. I need more."

"I have something for you to put under the tree."

"You do? What is it?"

"Can't tell you what it is. That would spoil the surprise," Ennis said as he rummaged through his duffel bag and brought out a large red envelope and placed it under the tree.

Jack eyed it carefully. "Uh, I have somethin' for you too." He retrieved the little gift bag which contained Ennis' present that he'd set aside when they'd decorated the tree. He placed it next to the card.

Ennis was surprised to see that Jack had shopped for him. "Well, that's real nice," he smiled.

"When are we gonna open them?" Jack asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Ennis' heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. He remembered that look that Jack got from time to time, like a little kid. "If you're real good, maybe after we have our dinner," Ennis joked.

Dinner turned out great. Ennis couldn't remember ever feeling so content. From the look on Jack's face, he was happy too. "You want dessert now or later?" Jack asked.

"Dessert, huh?" Ennis said, and knew that Jack was aware of the meaning in his words. "Oh...you mean something sweet to eat...I might be able to have a small piece of... whatever it is."

"It's chocolate cake...but I didn't bake it myself this time," Jack said. "If I'd have known..."

Ennis interrupted. "You don't have to bake. A store bought cake is just fine. I'm sure it'll be real tasty." And it was. After they finished, they were both stuffed. As they loaded the dishwasher and started to discuss chores and how they'd maybe divide up the work around the place, the phone rang.

"Wonder who that could be?" Jack asked. He had a mixture of apprehension and curiosity on his face as he picked up the phone.

Ennis looked on with interest, and it soon became evident from Jack's end of the conversation, even though brief, that the call was for him.

_"Yes, he's here...Sure, I'll put him on...Happy Christmas Eve ta you too, ma'am...Okay, here he is."_

As Ennis took the receiver, Jack mouthed the words, "Your sister."

_To Be Continued..._


	23. Chapter 23

Hello readers! This is the last chapter of Lost Dog Road, however, there will be a sequel titled "Lost Dog Road Too" that I'll begin posting soon.

I hope all of you will want to follow that story too. Thank-you so much for reading, and especially for commenting.

Chapter 23

Jack was dying of curiosity but thought it best to give Ennis privacy, so he walked into the living room. He was nervous, although the voice on the phone had sounded friendly, but maybe she was just being nice since it was Christmas Eve.

_No, that's stupid, Jack. She sounded friendly cause she is._

Jack regretted having left the kitchen and strained to hear what Ennis was saying. He could only catch a word here and there. He heard his name mentioned, as well as "tomorrow afternoon," and something about Ben. Jack knew he should stop eavesdropping, so he crossed the room to sit on the sofa to wait for Ennis to finish.

The conversation hadn't lasted very long, and as soon as Ennis hung up, he went looking for Jack. "Hey, you didn't have to leave the room."

"Well, I thought ya might wanna talk in private."

"It wasn't necessary," Ennis said, as he moved close and gave Jack a soft kiss. He felt on top of the world, and he couldn't contain the big smile that filled up his face.

Jack smiled too. "Was it good news?" he asked eagerly.

Suddenly Ennis started to feel the pockets of his jeans as he walked toward the bedroom. "My phone must have fallen out someplace in here. Leanna said she tried to call me on it." He knew Jack was waiting to hear what she'd said and he was purposely taking his time just to make him squirm.

Jack looked into the bedroom just as Ennis found his phone. Finally Ennis said, "My sister couldn't be happier for me." The emotion inside him was so strong that he felt like he was almost going to tear up, but he went on. "She invited us both over to her house tomorrow afternoon after we stop off at K.E. and Carla's. Ben will be there too." Ennis stopped and gathered his composure. He shook his head. "Shit, I just can't believe this."

Jack gave Ennis a big hug, nearly knocking him off balance. It was obvious how excited he was, and Ennis was glad that Jack didn't seem to have a problem with visiting his sister and her boyfriend. Even so he said, "I guess I should have asked you before I said we'd be there."

"Don't worry about it. I'd have said yes anyway," Jack smiled. He was quiet for a moment, and then asked, "You think she'll like me?"

Ennis chuckled and the smile he gave Jack was filled with warmth. "I think she'll like you just fine."

They moved into the living room, being careful not to step on any sleeping dogs. When they were seated on the couch Ennis took Jack's hand. "You think we should open our presents now, or you wanna..."

Jack laughed and the next thing Ennis knew, he was being pushed down onto the cushions. Jack's lips felt so damn good on his. He opened his mouth to invite Jack in, searching for his tongue. That tongue of his was sure talented and could get him turned on in seconds. He could feel that Jack was as turned on as he was. Ennis reached around Jack's waist band, trying to run his hand down under the denim. He wasn't getting as far into Jack's tight fitting jeans as he wanted, so he worked his hand toward the front to tug on Jack's belt. In a low whisper he said, "We best get you out of these before you hurt yourself."

Jack chuckled, rose up, and ran his fingers along the bulge in Ennis' jeans. "Could say the same for you."

"Then let's do something about it."

They quickly removed their jeans and shorts, freeing their hardened dicks. "There, isn't that better?" Ennis murmured.

"Way better," Jack moaned as he scanned Ennis' lower half, a twinkle in his eye.

"See something there you like?" Ennis asked with lust in his voice.

Jack barely got out the words, "Oh, yeah," before Ennis felt his entire dick being swallowed up to the root.

"Oh, God, Jack, Jesus," Ennis moaned. Jack backed off a little, and Ennis felt that tongue of his go to work. It swirled around the head of his dick, around the sensitive slit. It was as if Jack were trying to poke his tongue down the tiny opening. Ennis was coming unglued. "Shit, Jack, you're killing me," he rasped out.

Ennis felt his balls being fondled in Jack's long fingers. He couldn't form words to let him know that he wasn't going to last long. He was too far gone in just those few minutes. He couldn't hold back and began to fuck Jack's mouth and shot his load within seconds. He jackknifed off the couch, incoherent words spewing from his mouth.

The next thing Ennis became aware of were soft kisses on his nipples, chest, neck, and then his jaw. Ennis groaned and tried to look at Jack. The lights from the Christmas tree reflected on his hair. He looked like some sort of creature from a far away land...a beautiful creature. A beautiful creature that was annoying him right at the moment when he was trying to rest. He caressed Jack's hair and kissed the top of his head. "Just give me a minute, baby," he mumbled drowsily.

Ennis felt kisses and nips on his lips. Then Jack's voice, that sexy southern voice of his whispering in his ear. "You're sleepin', Ennis...I haven't got my turn yet."

Ennis forced his eyes open and rousted himself enough to know what was going on. "Shit, how long was I out for?"

"Just a few minutes," Jack said as he reached for Ennis' hand and placed it on his dick.

Ennis chuckled. "You just about did me in." He moved into position, more than ready to show Jack some attention. He began slowly, soft, and teasing. From the sounds Jack made, and the fact that his dick went from half hard to rock hard in those few seconds, he knew he was on the right path. He drew it out, enjoying every second of driving Jack crazy. He felt like a fool for falling asleep like he had, but Jack hadn't seemed to mind. Jack, he was one of a kind. When Ennis sensed the end was near he picked up the pace and took Jack's dick in deeper and deeper, sucking hard, using his tongue fast and wild. He soon had Jack's cum shooting down his throat. It felt so damn good knowing he was the one who could do this for Jack, that it was he that Jack wanted. Jack had waited all those months just for him. When Jack finally went still, Ennis gathered him up in his arms and they lay facing each other on the couch. There was no room to spare, and it soon became a little uncomfortable so they struggled to get up and find their jeans.

After they were cleaned up and had regained their bearings, Jack said, "How bout we open our presents now. Ya want somethin' ta drink or eat first?"

"Well, I was full after dinner, but after what you just did to me, I feel a little hungry," Ennis said.

"What I did ta you?" Jack laughed. "What about what you did ta me?"

"Well, that too," Ennis smiled. "I could go for a small glass of egg nog."

"Sounds good." As Jack headed toward the kitchen he asked, "Ya want it plain or spiked?"

"What have you got to spike it with?" Ennis asked.

"Bourbon," Jack answered.

"Sounds interesting. I've only ever had it with rum I think."

"Ya wanna try it then?"

"Sure."

Jack turned the radio on again and they sat together with egg nog in hand along with their gifts. "Why don't you go first?" Ennis said. He felt shy all of a sudden, wondering what Jack would think of the present, and wondering if he maybe should have tried to shop for something in the mall that morning instead of what he'd done. It was too late to change that now, so he figured Jack may as well have a look inside the card.

Jack worked to tear open the red envelope. "What did you seal this with, glue?" he joked.

"You need help with it?" Ennis teased.

"I got it," Jack said as he finally reached the card inside.

He looked closely at the picture. It was a snow scene with a cozy little house, yard, and even a dog that resembled a Lab sitting on the porch. Jack smiled. He slowly opened the card and inside the verse read:

"May this Christmas be filled with happiness in all that you do and may this joy continue – The whole year through – Wishing you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year."

Underneath, Ennis had written: _Dear Jack, I hope this is the first of many Christmases together. When the weather clears up I'm taking you to Embassy Suites on the River in Des Moines, and to Blank Park Zoo cause I know how much you like animals. I love you, Ennis_

Tears came to Jack's eyes. He swallowed and blinked them back. "You like it?" Ennis asked nervously.

Jack's smile lit up his whole face. "I surely do," was all he seemed able to say.

Ennis smiled and gave Jack a hug, relieved that the gift he'd thought up on short notice had worked to make Jack happy. He was going to make it his business from there on out to make that man happy if it was the last thing he did.

By the time the hug ended Ennis had tears in his eyes as well. "You okay, friend?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Ennis said, wiping at his eyes. "I'm just waiting to see what you got me. You gonna make me wait all night?" He smiled.

Jack picked up the gift and held it toward Ennis. "Uh, I'd of gotten ya somethin' a lot more personal if I'd known your memory was gonna be back and we'd be here together..."

Ennis took the bag and said, "I'm sure I'll like whatever you got me."

"Yeah, I know you'll like it, but, like I said, it's sorta like a gift for a friend, not a...well, what we are ta one another now that your memory's back," Jack smiled and Ennis saw the sparkle in his eyes.

Ennis began trying to untie the ribbon holding the gift bag together. "Talk about making something hard to get in...jeez, Jack."

Jack chuckled and watched until Ennis had it open. He was still chuckling as Ennis reached inside and brought out a small wad of tissue paper. "Is there really anything in here?" Ennis teased. He slowly unwrapped the paper down to the small item, and when he saw what it was, said with a smile, "A hunting knife...Now I could have used that to get inside the damn bag!"

"That's why I was laughin', thinkin' ya needed what was in the bag ta get in the bag," Jack grinned.

Ennis held the knife up to inspect it. He excitedly said, "You know, when K.E. and I were in Dickman's yesterday, I saw one similar to this, and I was admiring it. I'd never seen one with a choke tube tool with it." He looked closer. "The one in Dickman's didn't have a duck engraved on it. Wow, this is really nice, Jack. Thanks, bud." Ennis moved in to give Jack a kiss and noticed he had an amused look. "What?" Ennis asked, stopping short of the kiss.

Jack grinned. "Oh nothin'."

"It's gotta be something. You look tickled about whatever it is."

"Tickled?"

"Yeah, like someone's tickling you with a feather."

Jack snorted, "I think that spiked egg nog has gotten to ya."

"Jaaaaack, what's so funny?"

"Just thinkin' about that store."

"What store...Dickman's?" Ennis stared at Jack waiting for him to say more. When Jack didn't, all of a sudden Ennis got the drift of Jack's amusement and he started to chuckle. Jack joined in and soon they were giggling and carrying on.

Through his laughter Jack snorted out, "I'll never forget when we went there. I could hardly keep a straight face when ya told me ya wanted ta go shop at Dick-man's."

Ennis roared with laughter. "I can imagine. You and your dirty mind, shit."

They continued busting up until the dogs were all awake and dancing around as if they wanted to join in on the fun. When Jack was able to speak without breaking out in more laughter he said, "These guys have presents here that Lureen brought. Suppose we should let 'em out for a last potty break and then let 'em have the presents. Hopefully that'll keep 'em quiet for awhile."

"Yeah? Why do you want them quiet?" Ennis asked in a low rumble as he leaned in toward Jack to give him the thank-you kiss he hadn't before. He gave him a quick peck.

Jack smiled, lust clearly visible in his eyes. "Cause I plan ta give ya a more...personal present once I get ya tucked in bed."

"I like the sound of that," Ennis said softly.

Because of the cold, the dog's outing didn't last long, and they were soon back inside where it was warm. Jack picked up the dog's packages and opened the first one to find a couple bags of doggie treats and several doggie toys. "Look, isn't this just like Lureen ta buy 'em horseshoe shaped chew toys?" He read the package. "Unlock the fun, extra durable."

Jack reached into the second box. "And what do we have here?...It says, dog toy squeak chew. Heavy duty rubber finished with a long-winded squeaker." He gave one a hard squeeze which produced a loud squeak.

"I can just hear that squeaking all night," Ennis laughed.

"There's two of 'em here, a red one and a blue one," Jack said. "Maybe we should save these for the mornin'."

"Might not be a bad idea...the horseshoes should be pretty quiet. What's Snowball get?"

"I got a tennis ball around here he took a likin' to. He's been slobberin' all over it."

Ennis picked up the doggie treats and read, "Buddy Biscuits...Says bacon and cheese madness on the package. Lobo loves bacon."

"We'll make sure and save him some for when he gets here tomorrow," Jack said.

They left one small light on for the dogs and unplugged the Christmas tree. Anxious to finish out this Christmas Eve in grand style, and looking forward to the next day and all of their tomorrows, they headed to their bedroom.

"Ennis, did ya hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I think I heard a voice say, Ho Ho Ho."

"That's the bourbon talking, Jack."

"Ya think so? Ya didn't hear somethin' on the roof? Somethin' walkin' around up there?"

"I think you need to get some sleep, bud."

"Sleep, I still gotta give ya the personal part of your present. You're not too worn out are ya?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"I love you, Ennis."

"I love you, too, Jack."

_The End_

(Remember, a sequel is coming titled "Lost Dog Road Too")


End file.
